The Farmer and The Lawyer
by Rontora
Summary: When a Lawyer Mercedes Jones find herself at a fruit stand, a handsome farmer Sam Evans sweeps her off her feet with one conversation. Can true love overcome being from two different worlds? This is a Samcedes fan fic. I do not own Glee, or any of its characters.
1. The Meeting

I have been waiting to post this cause this is such a fun and wide open plot. I am doing two FF with a friend and I wanted to post them to share with you all cause who doesn't still love Samcedes. So enjoy review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Mercedes threw her phone down in the car and continued to drive. It was just a gesture since her phone was synced to the Bluetooth of her car. She wanted to believe that he would stop calling but no such luck when it rang again. Hitting ignore, she continued to drive as they called back. She screamed out answering. "What Noah?"

"Come back we need to talk about this."

"NO I am done. Leave me alone."

"Mercedes stop acting like this."

"I broke up with you weeks ago, stop calling me now!" She hung up and continued to drive.

A tear hit her cheek and she sighed shaking her head. She was not this woman, some emotional wreck over a guy. She was the youngest partner at her firm, they literally head hunted her when she graduated from Yale, it's why she was in Nashville. But now she wasn't sure what she was doing, she missed her family, missed her friends and she was so sick and tired of it all. She just wanted to keep driving and never go back. Pulling off to the side she closed her eyes and laid her head on the steering wheel, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Stevie, if you drop one more watermelon... I will bury you," Sam threatened as he stared at his brother and the remains of what used to be their profits lying on the ground. Their father had officially retired and left the farm to the two of them, though he probably still worked just as hard as his sons. Right now his older one was about ready to kick the younger to the curb. "You gotta be gentle, dude." He gave his brother a playful shove and gently lifted one of the melons onto the display stand they'd set up along the side of the road. Every little bit helped keep food on the table after all.

He was laughing at Stevie's whines about cleaning up when he heard a car pull up behind them and looked over his shoulder. "Damn. You don't see one of them everyday," he commented on the car. It was a hell of a lot fancier than the pick ups that belonged to their usual customers.

Mercedes wiped her eyes and sighed heavily pulling the mirror down and looking at herself. "Why do you always end up crying over these losers?" She wiped her eyes and reapplied her makeup. She was about to pull out when she noticed a fruit stand. The little stand reminded her of the one she and her parents would visit on their summer trips. On her drive to Nashville she took pictures of and stopped at all the ones she saw.

Reaching for her phone she stepped out of the car, placing her sunglasses on and grabbing her wallet. Stepping back into her heels, she stepped out of the car smoothing down her pencil skirt and taking a picture of stand, before she made her way over to them. "Excuse me, do you guys have any peaches?"

Sam turned at the sound of a voice, his breath catching in his throat, and promptly dropped the watermelon in his hands on the ground. Stevie just crossed his arms and gave his brother a smug little grin. "Shut up," Sam mumbled at his brother. "And clean that up." He turned back to the extremely gorgeous woman and gave her a crooked smile. "Sorry 'bout that. We sure do, ma'am. Fresh as you can get 'em."

Mercedes watched as the taller of the two males turned around, then dropped the watermelon, her eyes grew wide stepping closer to them. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you drop it" She nodded as he smiled at her. She removed her sunglasses placing them on her head, the man was hot, but she was swearing them off. They were all the same. "Oh great, could I get some? And strawberries too?"

"Oh, it's no worries," Sam assured her. "S'pose I was just lost in my own head." Yeah, that was totally the reason. He didn't miss Stevie's eye roll, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He'd deal with his brother later. He moved to collect everything she asked for. "What brings you to these parts, if you don't me asking? We don't get many cars like that rolling up around here."

Mercedes nodded. "Happens to me a lot." She said, As he looked at her 2020 Mercedes SUV and she smiled. "Running away." She said honestly. "I just mean I don't know I needed to get out of the city for a bit." She pulled out her money. "Any suggestions?"

Sam raised his eyebrows curiously at her answer. "Around here? Can't say there's a whole lot to do compared to the city."

"I bet Sam here could show you around though," Stevie offered once he'd dumped the remains of the watermelon into a bucket and come to stand next to his brother. He let out a little 'oof' sound as Sam's hand hit him in the chest.

Mercedes nodded and looked at both guys, realizing they were brothers, it was obvious now as they looked very much alike. She placed her hair behind her ears. "I wouldn't want to put you, either of you out. I shouldn't be driving around a place I don't know anyways. Just wasn't ready to go back to my life you know? So how much do I owe you?"

"Um, $5.50," Sam told her, eyeing Stevie with annoyance. "But, for the record, you wouldn't be putting us out in the least. My baby brother here just needs to learn some tact."

"I'm 21," Stevie muttered.

"Still the baby. I understand though," Sam added, turning back to hand over her bag. "When our sister moved to the city, we were all worried about her being someplace new on her own too." He paused and considered before he spoke again. "You ever had a home cooked southern meal?"

Mercedes handed him $20. "Keep the change, still feel bad for the watermelon." She smiled at the younger of the two. "I have two older brothers, so I know the "still a baby" feeling." She laughed. "That's how my family felt. I was brought out here right after I graduated, and pretty much have been working nonstop since, but my brothers still call me twice a week to make sure I am okay and I don't need anything." His question caused her to shake her head. "No I suppose I haven't. Do you know somewhere I could get some?"

"You know a watermelon doesn't cost $15, right?" Sam chuckled. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, we do that too. She's killing it though. She's the smart one of the bunch." Stevie just glared at him. "I think I might, yeah."

"Shouldn't we, like... ask mom?" Stevie whispered.

"Shouldn't you learn to be quiet?" Sam shot back before turning back with a smile. "Mind if I ask your name?"

She smiled. "I know, the rest is a tip." Mercedes glanced at both of them. "You both seem pretty smart to me." She held out her hand to him. "Mercedes, Mercedes Jones. And you two are?"

Sam nodded. "We sure do appreciate it," he told her sincerely, smiling at the compliment. He took her hand and shook it gently. "Very nice to meet you. Sam Evans, Evans Family Farms. That's Stevie."

"What he said," Stevie added with a shrug.

Mercedes smiled. "Evans Family Farms. Does this stuff really come from a farm, like with animals and everything?" She said interest.

"Most of it, yeah," Sam confirmed. "We have some partnerships with some groves in the area that supply us for stands and farmer's markets. And we're mostly a produce farm, but we got some animals too. The eggs are much better fresh."

"Okay that is pretty cool. I represent Hidden Grove and loved the tour I got of their grape farm and distillery." she said. "Eggs are better fresh? I think I have heard that."

"Represent?" Sam asked curiously. "Oh, definitely. Stevie's a pro at collecting them too."

"Thanks for remembering I'm here," Stevie laughed.

"Oh I am a Junior Partner at Case, Wade and Shaw." She said. "You collect the eggs? Like every day?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow, that's... super impressive." And here he was selling fruit and vegetables on the side of the road, thinking he had a shot. He let out a small sigh as he rearranged some of the produce.

Stevie nodded. "Every morning, yeah. I like to say I get all the chicks."

"Yeah people think so." She said with a small smile. Laughing at Stevie's joke she placed her hair behind her ears. "And do you get all the chicks Sam?"

Stevie attempted to hide his laugh behind his hand, but failed miserably. "You could say he gets some ass."

Sam gave Stevie another dart of a look. "Tact," he repeated again. "And don't talk about Chester that way. He's a donkey," he explained with a shake of his head.

Mercedes laughed at the brothers. "I love your relationship. So you have a donkey named Chester? That is cute I love it." A pick up truck came and parked and two girls jumped out. "Hi guys!" they said in Unison and Mercedes knew she should go, she just didn't want to. "Uh I am keeping you from your customers..."

"Glad someone does," Sam chuckled. He glanced up with a knowing smile. "That's the Brown sisters. Stevie can take care of 'em, can't ya?"

"Happily," Stevie agreed with a wink before he bounced off.

Sam stepped off to the side of the stand and gestured Mercedes over as well. "I know this is a little... fast, but would you like to have dinner tonight?"

She watched Stevie run off and she stared at Sam, was he really asking her to dinner. "Umm I...sure. I would like that."

Sam was honestly a little surprised. He really wasn't counting on her saying yes, but you missed 100% of the shots you didn't take as the great Wayne Gretzky had taught him. "Yeah? Um, great. You like barbecue?"

Mercedes nodded. "I love barbeque, who doesn't." She said reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. "So maybe I should take your number?"

"Awesome. I know a great place. Oh, yeah." Sam gave her his number as he rested a hand on one of the wooden planks beside him. "I'd offer to pick you up, but I guess you don't really have a place for me to pick you up around here," he chuckled. "I guess we could just meet there. Or you could pick me up if you wanted to meet Chester."

She took his number and nodded. "Yeah you would have to come to the city just to come back here, so I can come get you...plus I mean, who wouldn't want to meet Chester? I have never met a Donkey before."

"He's a good first one to meet," Sam told her with a smile. He gave her the address so she could put that in her phone too. "Big sign with our name on it. You can't miss it. Also if you are looking for a quiet spot, a few miles up this road, there's a little lake off to the left. It's great for fishing and thinking. And runnin' away. Ran away myself there when I was 10. Got brought back home though."

She took his address and she smiled. "Oh so there are more to meet?" She looked towards what he said even if she couldn't see it. "I bet you were cute as a ten year old running away." She smiled. "Well I would go to the lake but I have a date. Who knows maybe my date will show me the lake sometime."

"Just the one at our place, but you drive around, you'll probably see a few," Sam chuckled. He smiled and a soft blush formed on his cheeks. "I have a feeling he'd really like to do that. So I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "It's a date." She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and grabbed her fruit. "Seeya Stevie." She said going to her car and smiling before she drove off.

Sam watched her drive off and turned to his brother once she was gone. "I got a date. Did you get a date?"

"Shut up," Stevie pouted.


	2. The First Date

Mercedes took care with trying to find something to wear, her friends were no help at all. They weren't sure why she would agree to date a guy like Sam, saying they had nothing in common, but Mercedes didn't care, there was something about Sam that just made her smile. Finally settling on a bodycon purple dress that hugged every inch of her curves, and a pair of black heels, she let her hair fall to her shoulders and made her way to the address Sam gave her.

The farm was huge, and she drove the long winding driveway feeling even more nervous, wondering if he really was as different as she felt he was, and hoping he really did want to get to know her. Parking she stepped out of her Benz SUV and decided immediately heels were probably not the best bet. Forging ahead she knocked on the door and waited.

A middle aged blonde woman with a smile answered the door with a welcoming smile. "Hello, dear. You must be Mercedes. Sammy's still upstairs trying to look his best, but you're welcome to come inside and wait. I'm Mary."

Stevie was still sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of pie. He lifted his head with that matching Evans smile. "Hello again."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Evans, your boys are very helpful and those peaches were the best I have ever tasted," She said complimenting them. Seeing Stevie she nodded. "Hi Stevie!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed them," Mary told her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Sam called as he hurried down the stairs of the farm house. He really wanted to get down there before his family embarrassed him too much. It was already enough that this beautiful woman, who also happened to be a lawyer, was coming to pick him up in the house he lived in with his parents and his little brother. He'd put on his best pair of jeans and a button up with a leather jacket over it. "Hi," he finally greeted when he reached the bottom. "You look... amazing."

"I did! I want more, I bragged about them to all my friends, so they will be stopping by." she said boastfully. When Sam made his way down she frowned seeing what he was wearing chewed her lip nervously. "I overdressed... I am sorry I didn't…-" She looked away from him. God they must have thought she was some stuck up princess wearing this and he was in jeans.

"No, no!" Sam insisted. "Really you look incredible. I just, um... this is the best I got," he admitted quietly, dropping his head down. He really should've known better than to think someone so put together would even be interested in him.

"Stevie, why don't we take that pie in the living room," Mary suggested, shooing her youngest son out of the room and following behind him.

Mercedes stepped closer to Sam, lifting his face to hers. "You look hot. Not gonna lie I am really digging the leather." She said honestly. "I don't have any normal clothes...I am either at work or some work event... or dating jerks." She chewed her bottom lip. "If you don't think that I am overdressed then I would still really like to go out with you."

Sam smiled a little at the compliment, even if he did still feel entirely inadequate. "Thanks." A frown took over though as she kept talking though. "I hope I'm not one of those," he half joked. "I'd like that too."

"No you are definitely not one of them. You are different I can tell." She took his hand in hers. "I do think you should drive though, considering you know where we are going and I don't. Is that okay?"

He certainly didn't consider himself a jerk and he hoped he could show that to her. Sam didn't have a whole lot to offer on the material front, but he always did his best to be good company and give his dates a fun evening. "I- Yeah. If you don't mind riding in an old F150."

Mercedes smiled. "Anywhere you are, I don't mind being." She said honestly. "Lead the way handsome, I am really hungry."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. This certainly wasn't the way he predicted his day would go when he got up this morning, but he was sure glad that it had. He grabbed his keys from the hook near the door. "We're headed out, Ma," he called back towards the living room before leading Mercedes back out to the driveway.

He opened his truck door for her and helped her up into it before getting in himself around the other side. "I'm guessing most of those jerks you were talking about don't announce to their mom when they're going on a date."

Mercedes stepped in the truck, it was slightly difficult in the heels but she managed. "They don't open doors for me either." She said reaching over and opening his door, it was a habit she had when she was younger that stuck.

Sam paused after he'd started his truck and stared at her. "Wait... seriously?" He opened the door for strangers, much less a girl he was on a date with. He couldn't really imagine anyone not doing that.

She nodded. "When I said I dated jerks, I seriously meant I dated Jerks. Real a-holes." She said looking at him. She sighed. "Most of the guys I dated were small minded and couldn't handle someone like me, Independent, hard working and can take care of myself. My ex said I didn't need a man, I was my own man. Or that was his excuse to cheat one me."

Sam listened as he started down the long driveway, his eyebrows raised in surprise. It wasn't that he'd never met any guys who were similar. He'd scare more than one off from his sister growing up. But even after just meeting Mercedes that morning, he couldn't imagine anyone treating her that way. "That's... disgusting," he decided. "Personally, I find hard working to be an extremely sexy trait."

Mercedes gave him a small smile then looked out the window. "I knew you were different. I just, I don't like being penalized because I work hard. It's disheartening because just because I work hard doesn't mean I don't like a man taking care of me."

Sam just shrugged. He'd never thought about whether he was different than anyone else. He was just him and he wanted to make his family proud. "Well, you may have noticed, but my family's pretty big on hard work. And my mama works harder than any of us. She takes care of us, but we do our best to take care of her too."

Mercedes smiled. "That is really great. I think its good you take care of her and she does all of you, that is what a family is about. I miss mines but we are scattered all over." She sighed, she really was missing home a lot lately.

"Oh yeah? I can't imagine. My sister's just in Nashville and it feels weird not to see her every day," Sam admitted. "Where are you from originally?"

"Does she come back to the farm often?" Mercedes smiled. "Baltimore, Maryland. My parents are still there, but my brothers are in Miami and LA."

"Oh, yeah. Whenever she can. She works for a music publisher in the city though," he explained. "Our little busy bee. I always knew she was a secret city girl. Man, that is definitely scattered all over. So your job brought you to Nashville?"

"Aww I am sure she loves it but not as much as she loves you guys." She nodded. "Yeah we are all over but we all know home is always there for us." Turning back towards Sam she smiled. "I had planned on going back to Baltimore but my firm actually came to Yale looking for talent, or they sent a headhunter. When they spoke to me, they gave me an amazing offer, place to stay, new car, great salary. I couldn't say no."

"That's the great thing about home, right?" Sam agreed fondly. "A head hunter? That sounds exciting and... also kinda scary." He laughed as he turned the truck down the next street. "And you went to Yale. Wow." He had no idea what she was doing on a date with him right now.

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah It freaked me out too, but they were really nice about it." She nodded biting her bottom lip. "Yale wasn't that bad. I enjoyed the school and graduated early." She turned towards him. "Lets play 20 questions. You ask me something and I will answer and then ask you."

"You... graduated Yale... early?" Sam repeated, still in awe. "I think you might be the smartest person I've ever met." He hummed at her idea in consideration and nodded along. "Alright. What's your favorite kinda food? Very important."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah I graduated two years early because I took the max credits as well as took summer courses." She smiled. "Hmmmm Italian. But if southern is as good as you say then that might change." She smiled. "So how old are you?"

Sam could only shake his head in disbelief at this point. And worry that their first date might be their last when she found out he'd only just barely graduated high school. "27. And I've been taught it's rude to ask that back of you," he chuckled.

Mercedes laughed. "I am 28 and it's your turn to ask a question." She said with a smile.

"See how I got the answer without asking though?" Sam laughed. "What's the most spontaneous thing you've ever done?"

Mercedes glanced at him and blushed looking down. "Accepting a date from a handsome farmer guy that I just met..."

Sam's smile appeared slowly and he gave a little nod. "That's fair. That's real fair," he chuckled as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot and searched out a spot.

"What about you? What was the most spontaneous thing you've ever done?"

"Besides ask out a beautiful woman who pulled up to our fruit stand?" Sam pointed out with a smirk. "My friends and I decided to go body sliding down this mudhill once. It did not end well."

"Best thing you ever did in my book." She teased. Mercedes eyes widened up. "A mudslide?! Are you serious? Wait, why didn't it end well? Did you get hurt."

Sam just laughed again as he got out of his truck to go open her door. "Not me. My buddy, Blaze. And yes, I have a friend named Blaze. He messed his leg up pretty good. Still has scars he likes to show off when he tells the story. As if it doesn't make us sound like idiots." He offered her his hand so he lead them into the restaurant.

She smiled taking his hand. "I am sure he loves telling that story. But I am glad that you didn't get hurt." Stepping out the car she looped her arm in with his. "What is your favorite fruit you sell?"

"Now that is a hard question," Sam admitted. "I have to say, when you work seven days a week to grow the stuff, it tastes a whole lot sweeter. I do love strawberries though. And strawberry pickin' is always fun... at least until I'm exhausted. What's been your favorite thing about Nashville so far?"

"Okay I wanna go strawberry picking!" she said with a smile. "Hmmm I guess, since I can't say you or you will get a big head," she teased. "But it's the beauty of it all. I haven't been lucky to see much of it though."

"You're welcome to try it out. But we're definitely gonna have to get you some different shoes," Sam laughed as he opened the door to the restaurant for her and followed her in. "And technically, I'm not in Nashville, so you're safe." He rested his hand on her back as they were taken to a table and he pulled the chair out for her. "But I can't argue with you there. It's a beautiful city and a beautiful countryside. I'm darn lucky to call it home."

She looked down to her heels and smiled. "Yeah pretty sure I would sink into the dirt in these." She let him lead her to the table and pull out her chair, looking around the restaurant she loved the intimate vibe she got. Looking at Sam she nodded. "I think maybe once a week I might just take in a sight or two, something to make this place feel a little bit more like home... Stevie was right though, I will need a guide."

"Definitely," Sam agreed. "But you look very good in them right now, I promise you that." He took his own seat, a blush creeping up at the reminder. "Yeah, Stevie considers himself something of a wingman. Just one that has no idea what subtlety means. That being said, I'd be more than happy to show you around. And introduce you to Stacey if you're looking for another lady to hang around with in the city."

Mercedes blushed. "They do make my legs look good." She said seeing him blush. "Well Stevie did a pretty good job...he got us together you know? Well in a way but you sealed the deal." She nodded. "Okay I would like that. Both you giving me a tour and introducing me to your sister."

"Can't argue with that," he told her in a way that was too charming for his own good. "Please, I beg you, don't ever tell him that." He shook his head and let out a laugh, really not wanting to deal with a smug Stevie. "I know the countryside like the back of my hand, but I visit the city enough to know some fun spots so I think we could definitely have a good time."

Mercedes smiled, "Your secret is safe with me. My brother is the same way, Mac is smug like too smug for his own good and Bug is just annoying." She said with a laugh. "I would love to see the countryside." She looked at the menu. "So what do they have good here?"

"You have a brother named Bug? I feel less weird about Blaze now," Sam teased with a chuckle. "I really do think you'd love the lake. It's really relaxing and absolutely gorgeous at sunset." He looked at his own menu. "Well, I'm a ribs man myself. But the barbecue chicken is amazing too. And the pulled pork. You really can't go wrong."

Mercedes laughed. "His nickname is Bug, but he hates it now that he is older. His name is name is Matthew. And Mac, his name is Marcus." She smiled. "Are you suggesting I got to the lake with you at sunset? Cause I might actually be good with that." she said. Nodding she smiled. "Well if you want, you get the ribs, I get the pulled pork and we can share? That way I can taste both?"

"Ah. Yeah, Blaze's name is actually Blaze." Sam shrugged with a little smile. "If you're interested, I certainly wouldn't mind it. I'm betting you look real beautiful at golden hour. And that sounds like the best idea I've heard. Wouldn't want you to miss out on anything."

Mercedes blushed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Then it's a part two on the date thing..." She said smiling into her menu. Sam was definitely not like the guys in the city. "Exactly! Now I have a real serious question to ask you Sam... the mac and cheese, is it cheesy? Because that is a deal breaker."

"I guess I must be doing okay if we're already planning more dates," Sam teased, sipping at his sweet tea. "Darlin', you're in the south, what do you think?" he laughed.

"I mean I say you are doing pretty well." Her eyes grew wide as his heavy accent hit her right in the gut. "I swear you accent is pretty darn hot." She smiled. "Does every southern guy have that charm?"

Sam offered a shy smile and an innocent shrug. "Well, certainly more than those Yankee boys, but I do like to think my mama raised me extra well. Taught me how to treat a lady."

She took a sip of her lemonade and laughed. "Oh and how do you treat a lady?"

"Respect, kindness, honesty," Sam replied easily. "And my Dad taught me to always tell 'em how pretty their eyes are."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Well you have done all that but tell me about my eyes."

Sam smiled and leaned forward onto the table, meeting Mercedes' with his own. "I think they might just be the prettiest pair of eyes I've ever seen."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"I did just tell you my dad taught me to say that," Sam pointed out with a laugh. "But, hey... honesty!" He pointed at her and gave her a winning smile. "Really though. They are very pretty and I do mean that."

She shook her head and thanked the waiter as they dropped off the food. "So what else do you say to the ladies?"

"That depends entirely on the lady," Sam insisted as he laid his napkin in his lap. "For example, to you I would say from what I know so far that you are very smart and driven and don't like to take nobody's nonsense, which I always appreciate. And you've got the most adorable, contagious laugh."

"You got all that just from today huh? Wait until you get to know me better." She glanced around the restaurant and smiled. "What would you say if we got our food to go?" She asked drinking some more of her lemonade. "I only ask because I really wanna see if this lake is as great as you say. Sit in the back of your truck? Finish eating and talking? What do you say?"

"Looking forward to it." Sam raised a curious eyebrow, finding this woman to be a lot more full of surprises than he could've guessed. "I think that sounds like just about the best night I've had in a long time," he told her, glancing over his shoulder and waving down the waiter.

"You are just full of great ideas, this date, the lake. Can't wait to see what else you have in store for me."

Sam had the waiter box their food up and took care of the bill before he stood and offered Mercedes' his arm once again. "Allow me to introduce you to Tennessee."

She stood, linking her arms with his and snuggling close to him. "That sounds amazing. Lead the way handsome."

Sam led her back to the truck and helped her inside once again, handing her the food bag. He hopped in himself and started them on their trip to the lake. "Are you sure this is the most spontaneous thing you've ever done? Cause you seem like a pretty spontaneous lady."

Mercedes sat in the truck and laughed. "Trust me this isn't me, or rather isn't who I am Monday through Friday. But when in Rome do as the Romans do"

"Well, I'm honored to have met weekend Mercedes then," Sam laughed as he drove. He made his way back to the lake and backed the truck up carefully near one of the fishing piers. "Shall we?"

Mercedes smiled stepping out of the truck. She kicked off her heels and climbed out of the truck, making her way to the back of the Cab. :I have our food and drinks."

Sam pulled the tailgate down and rested his hands on her waist to give her a boost up. He set the drinks between them before he hopped up himself and grabbed his to go box. "Peaceful, isn't it?" he commented, looking out at the water.

Sam helped her up and she smiled looking out to the water. Kicking off her shoes she sighed contently. "It is," she said honestly. The still of the night the going down of the sun it was beautiful "I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sight. And you get to see this every night."

"If I want to," Sam agreed. "Most nights I'm exhausted and already laying in my room. But when I can, I like to get away and come over here. Clear my head, relax. Remind myself what I'm doing all the work for."

She looked towards him and frowned. "I didn't even think about that, you worked all day and you must be tired. I am sorry. I shouldn't have requested this."

Sam quickly shook his head. "No, no. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to. And it's way better than eating in a boring old restaurant," he insisted. "Plus, I'll let you in on a little secret. These moments right here? These are exactly what I do all the hard work for."

She turned towards him and smiled brightly. "And this moment right here, is why I am glad that I made it here. Glad that I agreed to go out with you. This night is pretty much perfect."

It made Sam feel good to hear, to know he could her a night she enjoyed even if he was nothing like all the guys in the city that could probably treat her to much fancier places. "So officially not one of the jerks then?" he teased before sipping at his straw.

She smiled leaning over to him and kissed him softly. "Not a jerk at all. This is the best date I have ever been on."

The kiss surprised him a little bit, but he didn't mind at all and it left a smile on his face. "Really?" he asked in slight disbelief. "I'd have guessed you'd been taken to some of the most expensive restaurants in Nashville."

She took a sip of her drink. "Money isn't everything you can take someone to the most expensive place in the world, but good conversation and a romantic sunset, it's perfect."

She really did know how to make him feel better about himself, even on a first date. Sam blushed slightly and looked down at his food. "Bet this tastes better anyway. You wanna try a rib?"

She nodded "it does taste way better." She smiled reaching over and grabbing a rib from him, then handing him her container for he could have some of her brisket. "You know the only thing missing from here is music."

Sam pursed his lips in consideration before he pulled out his phone and brought his music app up. He picked out some Stevie Wonder and set the phone behind them in the truck bed. "As you wish."

She smiled as the music started playing. Finishing the rib she nodded. "That was really good. You were right." She said humming along with the music. After a moment she hopped off the truck. "For Your Love" began to play and she smiled at Sam. "Would you dance with me?"

Sam nodded, knowing full well how good it was. He smiled as he watched her, setting down his container. "It'd be an honor." He hopped down and went to her, taking her hand and resting his other one on the small of her back.

Mercedes began swaying to the music. She hummed along and she stared in Sam's eyes. "So why are you single? I have to know?" She asked honestly.

"Well, that's a loaded question," Sam laughed. "I'm sure my ex would be much happier to answer it than I would, but that's not usually the first date conversation." His thumb moved ever so slightly back and forth against her hand. "I guess it's just how life turned out."

"Well their loss is my gain. I am not glad that you broke up but I'm glad that you are free for us to be here in this moment." She let him twirl her around. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Sam smiled as she rested her head on him. He leaned his own head against hers gently. "You know, my mama told me heartbreak could bring good things in the end and I don't think I ever quite understood what she meant until now."

Mercedes hummed happily, loving being in his arms, it just felt...right. Everything felt right. "Thank you for asking me out Sam, I don't think I could have asked for a better date."

"Thank you for saying yes," he replied easily. "And I'm glad you had a good night. I'm gonna be honest I was pretty surprised you agreed. Didn't think I'd really be your type."

Mercedes looked up at him. "Not your type? Thats why I was shocked you asked me out, only because I didn't think I was your type either."

"Guess we're full of surprises," Sam laughed. "I must admit I've never had a beautiful woman drive up in a car like yours to my side of the road produce stand and be even remotely interested in anything I had to offer. Except the produce maybe."

"I guess so." She beamed. "Then those women were foolish." She said honestly. "I am quite surprised by that though. You and your brother are quite adorable how could I not stop and want to buy something."

"Buying something and going out with me are two different things," Sam pointed out with a laugh. "They might be interested in me for a night, but not much else."

"Well I am interested in all of you Sam." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly.

Since this one was a bit less surprising, he actually had time to respond to the kiss. He returned it, still gentle and sweet, and he smiled as she pulled back. "I'm interested in all of you too. And I certainly hope I get to know you better."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "I think that can be arranged, You and me getting to know each other. I just hope I am not too boring for you."

"You went to Yale, you work for a law firm, and you've been to more than one state," Sam pointed out. "You are definitely not the boring one here."

"And yet you have had more adventures than I have. It doesn't matter where you have been or what school you go too. That doesn't define who is better or more anything."

"I don't know about that. And... what if you didn't go to any school at all?" Sam asked quietly, looking down at where their hands were still joined.

Mercedes looked at Sam and lifted his face with their joined hands. "Doesn't make you less amazing. Some people don't go to school, and they are just as smart, just as amazing as those who do."

Sam smiled slightly and shook his head in slight disbelief. "Where have you been hiding all my life?"

Mercedes smirked. "In an office mostly, some places a class room." she teased.

Sam just smiled and kept on dancing with her as the music played until he realized they were in the dark now. "I guess I better get you back safe and sound."

It was like a movie, romantic spot, slow dancing in the moonlight. Everything was perfect and she didn't want the evening to end. But she had work to do which meant she needed to get home. "Yeah I suppose you are right." She said sadly. "Tell me I get to see you again. That I at least get a second date?"

"God, I hope so," Sam breathed out without even really thinking. He chuckled shyly and kissed her gently once more. "I do still have to give you that city tour after all."

"You do don't you." She moved back to the truck, and opened the door for Sam once she got situated since she knew he was cleaning everything up. Once on their way to his home they laughed and talked more, she loved finding more things about Sam, like how his father was retired and he and Stevie ran the place. She was sad when he pulled up next to her car.

"So I guess this is it. The end of the night where I go my way and you go yours."

"Well, it sounds even sadder when you say it that way," Sam chuckled. "Let's just say the beginning of something special." He got out of the truck and helped her out as well, still holding onto her hand. "Forgive me if this sounds chauvinistic, but would you text me when you get home so I know you got back safe?"

"The beginning of something special... I like the sound of that." She looped her hand in his as she walked to her car. "I think its sweet and yes I can text you." She opened her door but stopped turning towards him. "I had an incredible time tonight." She leaned in placing her hand on his chest as she kissed him, deeper than she did at the lake. After a moment she pulled away. Goodnight."

"So did I." Sam returned her kiss, his eyes slipping closed as he got lost in the moment. This was without a doubt the best day he'd had in a very long time. "Goodnight, Mercedes." He closed her door for her once she was in and waved as she drove away. Stepping into his house, he leaned back against the front door. "I'm gonna marry that woman," he declared to the universe.

"Are you drunk?" Stevie asked as he walked past his brother and headed upstairs, shaking his head.


	3. Texting and Fruit Sales

Mercedes sat in her office sighing at the case before her, she wanted to be anywhere but there. Looking down to her phone she smiled clicking on Sam's number and sending him a text.

Mercy: Hey Handsome, how is your day going? :kissing_heart:

* * *

Sam was in his own office and slowly developing a headache. He clicked print on a contract and heard his phone buzz, his heart fluttering as he looked at the screen.

Sam: Much better now :blush:

* * *

Mercy: I know its only been two days since I saw you but I can not stop thinking about seeing you again.

Mercy: Whatcha up too right now? Also do you guys deliver? Cause I brought the rest of my peaches into the office and now there are none cause my greedy coworkers.

* * *

Sam: O rly?

Sam: Paperwork. Which is the devil's work, if you ask me.

Sam: For you? We offer personal delivery from the owner himself

* * *

Mercy: Yes really

Mercy: You don't have to ask me. I am in the "discovery" phase so I see nothing but paperwork

Mercy: Oh is that so? Its gonna be a very big order, might have to send both owners. Though there is only one I really wanna see.

* * *

Sam: I've been thinking about you too

Sam: What are you discovering exactly? I'm just drawing up a contract for a new client, which is a good thing. But sometimes I miss being the kid who just fixed tractors...

Sam: I'm sure owner jr wouldn't mind some time away too.

* * *

Mercy: Really? What exactly about me?

Mercy: 15 year old accused of robbing a gas station. Right now I am going over everything the Prosecution is going to throw at him, and seeing if I can establish a timeline for the events.

Mercy: Sucks being a grownup sometimes don't it?

Mercy: Lol well should I submit my order online? When I say the whole office I mean even the Partners want to try some. I may have boasted about you all...a lot.

* * *

Sam: About how great the other night was. And how I can't remember the last time I was this excited to see someone again.

Sam: Dang. That does seem more important than how much to charge per bushel.

Sam: It really does tho

Sam: You can do that. Just make sure to put your name on there. I'll override the delivery.

* * *

Mercy: The other night was really wasn't it?

Mercy: Yeah but I believe him, he was turning his life around and the camera only caught him at the pump so I do feel good about this case. Plus I have a 98 percent success rate.

Mercy: You better charge us full price! No discounts the company is paying for it. Though my private order you can do what you please.

* * *

Sam: Best date I've ever had

Sam: Of course you do. Doesn't surprise me in the least.

Sam: I just meant so I can do the delivery :stuck_out_tongue: But I am interested in hearing about this private order of yours?

* * *

Mercy: until our next one so you should say best first day :stuck_out_tongue:

Mercy: Why not?

Mercy: Well that would include you and me on a second date.

* * *

Sam: I'll make my judgments on that after our second date :wink: LOL

Sam: Cause I get the feeling you're not one to give up on something you're passionate about

Sam: Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to charge for that

* * *

Mercy: Oh it will be a great date!

Mercy: Then you know me very well already

Mercy: Lol yeah but what would you charge for a kiss?

* * *

Sam: lol I don't doubt it

Sam: Hmm... you telling me what your favorite flower is?

* * *

Mercy: My favorite flowers are Purple Lilies.

Mercy: What is your favorite Dessert?

* * *

Sam: Peach pie

Sam: I think that means you owe me a second kiss

* * *

Mercy: I know this great bakery cause i have no cooking skills at all.. is that a deal breaker?

Mercy: That I can do.

* * *

Sam: Oh. You're getting :ghost: ed...

Sam: Kidding. As long as I eat good food, I'm not too picky about where it comes from

Sam: Then I'm a happy man

* * *

Mercy: Not funny:open_mouth:

Mercy: That is good to know

Mercy: Good.

* * *

Sam: Lies. I'm hilarious lol

Sam: So when would you like these two deliveries, Miss Jones?

* * *

Mercy: That has yet to be seen

Mercy: As soon as Possible Mr. Evans

* * *

Sam: Ouch :stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes:

Sam: I can make the first one Friday afternoon and stick around for the second after you get off work?

* * *

Mercy: That sounds perfect,

Mercy: Though I wish I could see you sooner.

* * *

Sam: I know, me too.

Sam: I would if I could, but it's sale season and I'm swamped this week

Sam: I could call you tonight?

* * *

Mercy: So its a phone date? I could really enjoy that.

Mercy: I just submitted the order...its a lot

* * *

Sam: It's the best I can do for now. We could Facetime if you're really missing my face lol

Sam: Hope we got enough peaches

* * *

Mercy: I mean your face is missable.

Mercy: As long as I get some, they will take any fruit you got.

* * *

Sam: So is yours, beautiful

Sam: I'll see what I can do. We might not have to set up the stand this weekend.

* * *

Mercy: I don't want you to go out of business because of me...

* * *

Sam: You're still paying for the fruit lol

Sam: You're just providing me a day off... wonder what I'll do with it

* * *

Mercy: Oh well see that I am good with.

Mercy: Hmmmm there could be a ton of things you can do..

* * *

Sam: I could always stay at my sister's Friday night and spend Saturday with this beautiful woman I met

* * *

Mercy: Well see that would make two women happy. Your sister and your date.

* * *

Sam: Not entirely sure how happy it'll make my sister, but she'll live lol

* * *

Mercy: She will get to see you, sure she will be happy.

* * *

Sam: Hopefully. Long as she doesn't have a date herself

Sam: Either way, she'll live

* * *

Mercy: True. But still I know I will be happy to get to see you.

Mercy: Are we doing the tour?

* * *

Sam: Might as well since we have a whole day now

* * *

Mercy: Well don't be too excited about it.

* * *

Sam: :tada: :astonished: :tada:

* * *

Mercy: :joy:

* * *

Sam: I've seen the city so that part's probably more exciting for you. But I'm VERY excited to spend time with you, I promise

* * *

Mercy: How about instead of the tour on your day off we just tour fun places. I heard we can go go cart racing around here, or horseback riding? Paintballing? I am trying to do things I wouldn't normally do.

* * *

Sam: Things you wouldn't normally do, hmm? I think I could make that happen.

* * *

Mercy: Really now? Well that is good to know.

* * *

Sam: I'll make some plans. Steakhouse Friday night sound okay?

* * *

Mercy: Sounds great! So I get to see you both days? I feel special like no joke

* * *

Sam: If you want to. Guess I shouldn't have assumed. Makes me look like Chester

* * *

Mercy: Of course I want too!

Mercy: Wait what is Chester?

* * *

Sam: He's a donkey. ... an ass LOL

* * *

Mercy: Oh yeah you haven mentioned him before.

Mercy: I am just happy to have you want to see me

* * *

Sam: He's gonna be so sad you forgot him :wink:

Sam: I want to see you very much

* * *

Mercy: Tell him I am sorry

Mercy: I want to see you too.

* * *

Sam: Will do.

Sam: Shit, I got a call I gotta take. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?

* * *

Mercy: Okay, tonight..

* * *

Mercedes sat down in her chair, kicking off her shoes. She had just returned from court, she had gotten her client bail and now she was looking forward to her weekend.

"Ms. Jones, there are a Mr. Sam and Stevie Evans here?" Her intercom went off, Marley her assistant had called in.

"Oh please send them in." Mercedes said searching for her shoes, then standing as she smoothed down her pencil skirt and silk white top. She reapplied her lip gloss and cleared her throat waiting for Sam to come in.

Stevie came through the door first and smiled knowingly as he looked at Mercedes. "Sorry, it's me," he laughed.

Sam followed soon enough though with a big smile on his face. "Hey," he greeted, his heart doing that damn fluttering thing again. How did she do that? "We have the truck downstairs with everything. Thought we'd come up and get some directions first though. Oh, and also..." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "It's really good to see you again."

Mercedes smiled. "Hey Stevie, " She said then smiled wider as Sam walked through the door, He kissed her cheek and she smiled brightly. "Its great to see you."

Sam just stood there staring at her for a few moments, a big smile on his face. It hadn't even been a whole week since he'd seen her and they'd at least texted almost everyday, but it sure was good to be back in the same room with her.

"So!" Stevie finally said, pretty sure they weren't going to get anywhere unless he took some initiative. "We have a delivery truck full of fruit downstairs. Is there somewhere you'd like us to bring it to?"

Mercedes stared at Sam, smiling as she took him in. Stevie took her out of her thoughts and she nodded. "Oh yes just let the interns help you bring them up. They can give them to everyone."

"Why don't you talk to the girl at the desk you were flirting with about rounding them up?" Sam suggested, nodding at the door. "I'll be right out to help you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture," Stevie teased, laughing as he left the office again.

Mercedes laughed moving to sit on the edge of the desk as Stevie walked out and smiled at Sam. "Hi handsome."

"Least he knows how to take a hint," Sam chuckled, stepping closer to her. "And hi to you." He leaned and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I've missed you."

She smiled against his kiss. "I missed you too. And I have been looking forward to seeing you tonight." She pointed to her office. "This is my office. Its pretty big but come look at this view." She said walking him to the window. "Beat out all the guys in rock paper scissors for this bad boy."

Sam laughed as he followed her over to the window and looked out over the city. "It is beautiful," he agreed. "And this office is about twice as big as mine. And not in a barn."

She nodded. "It really is. Some days I just gotta look out here to stay calm." She said truthfully. "Oh a big office isn't that great, it comes with even more responsibilities."

"Crazy, isn't it? The city's so busy, but watching it from up high gives you a whole new perspective," Sam mused with a small smile. "Oh, I still have plenty of those," he laughed. "So after we get all the fruit up and taken care of, I was gonna head over to my sister's to get into some nicer clothes. I got real pants," he added in a quiet voice. "Stevie's gonna have dinner with her. And then I'll come pick you up?"

Mercedes nodded. "It really is I love it." Mercedes laughed and turned towards Sam. "Personally I think you look hotter as a cowboy." She said truthfully. "Can you pick me up at my place if thats okay? I wanna change too."

Sam just shrugged, offering her a shy smile. "I wanted to take you some place night tonight so I wanted to look the part. My regularly scheduled wardrobe will return tomorrow," he assured her. "And I can absolutely do that."

"Well then I will make sure I dress accordingly can't have you showing up and looking amazing and I look a hot mess." She said smiling. Walking over to her desk she grabbed her notepad and jotted down her address. "The gate code is on here too so you can just come on up and I will let the doorman know you are coming." She sighed. "The one benefit of working here is I get put up in a penthouse apartment that is pretty good on security. Since I live alone i need that."

"I don't think that's possible," Sam told her with a shake of his head. He looked at the paper he gave her and raised his eyebrows once again. "Okay. Just want to remind you one more time that I live in my parents' house and have an office in a barn. That way you can run now before my heart gets too deep into this."

Mercedes moved closer to him, she kissed him slowly, deeper than she had done before, wrapping her arms around his neck, showing him with her kiss that she knew who he was and liked him for it. "I know what I am getting myself into. And I hope you do too so you can run if you need too."

Sam's hands rested on her waist as she kissed him, igniting something in him that he'd been pushing down for awhile now. It was scary but amazing at the same time. He stared into her eyes when he pulled back. "I don't wanna go anywhere," he told her.

She smiled back at him, arms still wrapped around his neck as he hands rested on her waist. "I don't want you to go anywhere either. " she said truthfully,

"Works out then," Sam teased, turning his head at the knock on the door.

"Sammy, c'mon. You can wine and dine her later. We got a job to do," Stevie called through the door.

Sam made a little grunt of disappointment. "Unfortunately, this is one of those rare times he's right. See you soon." He gave her one more kiss before he opened the door and gave his brother a playful shove.

Mercedes sighed heavily as he left. Marley walked in and handed her some files. "Who was that? And where can I get me one?"

"Marls stop, that is Sam he is my, well I mean not boyfriend but we just started dating."

"Well then sign me up for my own cowboy cause they are fine as hell."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "You have been around me way too long girl."

Sam and Stevie hauled up all the boxes with the help of the interns they'd been given and handed out what they could. They distributed the rest to break rooms to let them be picked up as needed. Sam went back to Mercedes' office and knocked at the door softly before he stuck his head in. "Just wanted to let you know we finished up. Gonna head to Stacey's and I'll see you at 7?"

Stevie leaned against the desk in the front office and smiled at Marley. "Just thought you might like my card. It's got the farm number on there if you have any produce needs. And I... also wrote my personal number on there if you... just wanted to talk."

Mercedes looked up and took off her glasses smiling at Sam. "7 is great. I will be ready." She said with a smile.

Marley looked up and took his card. "Thanks, pretty sure I have a lot of questions...about fruit."


	4. Date Night

Mercedes glanced in the mirror. Sam said that they were going to a nice restaurant so she took her time finding the perfect dress. Deciding on a red bodycon dress that clung to her body, she added a pair of black heels, and threw her hair up into a high ponytail with curls falling down her neck and back. Glancing at the time she couldn't wait for Sam to arrive.

Sam had splurged on some nice slacks and a non-plaid button up so he could take Mercedes out somewhere other than the back of his truck. He was in his sister's bathroom trying to get hair to do what he wanted it to. "What do you think?" he asked as he stepped out.

Stacey looked up from her game of Scrabble with Stevie and gave him a thumbs up. "You look great, Sammy. She's gonna be totally impressed!"

"Thanks. Alright, I gotta go. Not sure when I'll be back, but I'll see you later."

His siblings both waved at him and Stacey looked at her younger brother once Sam had left. "Has he said anything about Jessica?"

"Not since he met Mercedes," Stevie confirmed.

"Well, that's certainly something."

Sam drove his truck to the address Mercedes had given him and used the code to head up to her door, knocking on it and smoothing his shirt out nervously.

Hearing a knock on the door she felt her heart race and had to calm herself down before going to the door. She opened it with a bright smile. "Sam you look amazing." She moved to the side and and let him in. "I am just about ready just gotta get my purse."

Sam smiled proudly at the compliment. He definitely didn't dress up very often at all and he wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right. "Thanks. You look absolutely beautiful," he told her sincerely as he stepped inside. "Wow. This place is awesome."

Mercedes blushed. "Perks of the job." She grabbed her purse and phone. "So are you ready to go?"

Sam just nodded along. His job perks pretty much consisted of fresh fruit and sunburns. But that didn't matter, he reminded himself. She wanted to go out with him and that was all that he needed to worry about. "Yeah, absolutely." He held his arm out for her so he led her back down to his truck.

Mercedes linked her arms with his and walked with him down to the truck. "Okay so how was your day? And other deliveries? Anything big happen today?"

"Busy as always. There's still harvesting going on for the fall sales while we're completing the summer ones," Sam explained. "And I don't actually usually do the deliveries myself. This was kind of a special case."

She turned towards him and smiled. "Okay that makes me feel really special. Also everyone totally loved their orders. You are probably getting a lot of reviews tonight." Making her way to the truck she waited for him to open the door and help her in.

"You are really special," he told her without hesitation. He pulled the door open and held onto her hand as she climbed in. "And I really do appreciate it. Technically I'm one-third owner with my dad and my brother, but my dad's mostly retired and Stevie's still pretty young so I kinda have to take the lead in making sure everything runs smoothly. Mostly our employees do the hands on work nowadays, though if I'm honest, I kinda miss it. It's why Stevie and I still do the fruit stand. Remind ourselves where we started, you know?"

She opened his door for him and smiled at his story. "That is amazing. I love that you guys built something from the ground up."She glanced out as he drove her to where they were going. 'Okay so we talked about me and why I am single, I have to know why you are single? You are amazing how come no one snatched you up?"

"My dad did most of the heavy lifting over the years. We had some times where we pretty much had nothing and he was determined to make something for us," Sam explained. He let out an awkward little chuckle at her question. "Well, um... I was with somebody. For five years. Things ended a little over a year ago and I haven't really met anyone else since then. Till now, of course."

"Well I would love to meet him one day, officially." She said with a smile. Hearing him speak she reached for his hand. "I am sorry about that but can't say I am heartbroken for you, cause their loss is my gain."

"Of course. I'm sure he'd love that," Sam agreed. He took her hand when she offered it and gave her a smile that probably came off as pretty awkward. He hated the stupid sick feeling that showed up in his gut when he talked about it.

"Good." She said excitedly. She looked over to him and noticed the look on his face. "Its okay to still be hurt, Five years is a long time to be with someone."

Sam nodded slowly. "It was. Kinda thought we'd end up getting married," he admitted. "Til she... got pregnant. With my friend's baby." He chewed on his bottom and let out a sad laugh, shaking his head quickly. "I'm sorry. This is really horrible date conversation."

Mercedes gripped his hand and pulled it to her lips. "When I pulled over at your stand, it was because I was dealing with my own issues. My ex had been calling me, asking me to take him back. I broke up with him a few weeks ago because I found out he cheated on me with his ex. He said it was my fault because he was a man and I wouldn't sleep with him but..." She trailed off looking away from him. "I didn't sleep with him becuase I didn't sleep with anyone, So that is horrible date conversation right there. You are dating a 28 year old virgin."

Sam slid his fingers between hers so they were locked together and looked over at her with a sympathetic smile. "God... people really suck, don't they?" he laughed. It was the first time he'd ever laughed about any of it and it felt surprisingly good. "And you wanna hear something really sad? My... ex-friend? The baby daddy? He still works at the farm. I couldn't bring myself to fire the guy when he had an innocent baby to take care of... with my ex-girlfriend."

Mercedes laughed. "Man we met some sucky people didn't we? Horrible people. "He literally called me a tease for leading him on. I was like so dating you was leading you on? Then he told me that he wanted me back but only so he could be my first and then bragged to his friends he found " a virgin to deflower." just wasn't feeling that." She glanced over to Sam and sighed. "You are really such an amazing man Sam."

Sam just shook his head at her words. "It fucking sucks, doesn't it? Sorry, excuse my language," he quickly added. "Just thinking someone loves you and having them treat you that way. Feels like someone sucked all the breath out of you. And some might call me an idiot, but... thank you. And I'm very sorry he did those things to you. You deserve much better than that."

"So do you. It wasn't bad for me cause I didn't love him. Never been in love before. But knowing I wasted my time made me feel like I was just not worthy of being loved." She shook off her feelings. "See we got all the heavy stuff out the way."

"You are more than worthy of being loved," Sam assured her, squeezing her hand. "And you are the first woman I've met since getting my heart ripped out that's made me feel like I might be too. And that second chances might... actually be a real thing."

Mercedes blushed at his words, looking at him then back out on the street. "I am more convinced than ever that she was stupid. "

Sam just smiled as he drove. He was feeling something he'd been sure he'd never be able to feel again. And while it was still a little scary, it was also really exhilarating. He made his way to the steak house on the edge of the city and found a parking spot, moving around to help Mercedes from the truck. He kept hold of her hand as they walked inside. "I vote we pick a funner topic now, even if that's not a word."

Mercedes nodded as they stepped out of the truck arm in arm. "I agree we already wasted enough time." As they made it inside she looked at him. "You never told me if Chester forgave me or not."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I'm gonna be honest. I never actually told him you forgot about him, so he doesn't know he's mad at you." He gave the hostess his name for his reservation and she led them to a booth in the back.

Mercedes glanced around, wondering if Sam only chose this place because of her job and car. It was a high end restaurant, that just didn't feel like him. "This place is really nice, really nice, you sure went all out huh?" She glanced at the menu, the prices caused her eyes to widen.

Sam just shrugged slightly, but he could tell she was skeptical. "We brought my parents here for their anniversary last year and we all really liked it and I also kinda made a huge sale today," he chuckled. "And I wanted to have a nice night with a woman I really like."

Mercedes smiled. "As long as you didn't do this because you think I expect...this. All I really want is to spend time with the man I really like, even if its walking down the street eating ice cream."

Sam smiled softly in return. "Tomorrow we can definitely do that," he promised her. "And I don't think you expect it, but I do think you deserve it. Not cause it's expensive, but because it's delicious."

Mercedes blushed. "Well then what would you recommend? I am in the mood for something yummy." She said looking over her menu.

"I mean, the steak is amazing here. I had the New York Strip last time," Sam recalled as he looked at his own menu. "The T-Bone looks good too though."

"Then the New York Strip it is." she said as the waitress walked over to them. Mercedes smiled up to her as she order the steak with the potatoes and broccoli, with Lemonade to drink, then she smiled at Sam as he ordered.

Sam decided to give the T-Bone a try and he handed the waitress their menus before turning back to Mercedes. "So I know we talked some, but how has your week been?"

Mercedes was about to speak when her phone rang. She looked at it hitting ignore and turning it on vibrate before looking up to Sam. "My day was busy, very busy as was the rest of my week, but I got some good news on the case I was working on, the camera across the street was working and points towards the gas station. I am waiting for it to be verified. What about you?"

"You really are important, aren't you?" Sam said, a slight teasing tone in his voice. "Busy too. I got all the invoices out, drew up the contracts for the new clients, had a meeting with our managers. Very exciting stuff."

"Eh I suppose a bit." She smiled. "Well I am glad you got them all done. Apparently you will have some standing orders when you get back to the office on Monday. Your fruit was very impressive."

"Your fruit was very impressive. That's the most interesting pick up line I've heard," he said, laughing at his own dumb joke. "But I and all my employees thank you. I do have a random question about your job though, if you don't mind."

"I mean with all the ladies after you I gotta come different!" She said laughing with him. "Don't thank me, I am a firm believer in helping businesses grow, even if you didn't ask me out I would have bragged about it." she replied honestly. "Go for it I am an open book."

Sam couldn't remember the last time someone had made him laugh like this outside of dumb antics with his friends. But this was different and he knew it. "So let's say you get a client and you know they're guilty. Maybe they tell you, maybe you just know. But they don't wanna plead guilty. What do you do? And, yes, I do watch a lot of Law and Order reruns."

Mercedes glanced at him and nodded. "That is a question I get asked a lot to be honest. If I know my client is guilty and they don't want to plead guilty I make defend them to the best of my ability, but convince them that a plea bargain is the best bet. I have refused to take a case before. Because I knew the guy was guilty. "

Sam nodded along in interest. "You always hear that lawyers are sharks or whatever. Plus there's Liar Liar which is... hilarious," he pointed out with a slight laugh. "But I couldn't picture you as the type to lie just to win."

"I mean I get it, winning is a good thing, It helps your career but for me I would rather do no harm than to make a quick buck. I kike that we can pick which cases suit us. I like working with kids, giving them second chances. It means a lot to me."

Sam's smile was soft as he listened to her. "That's awesome," he told her sincerely. "Well, if you have any you feel are trustworthy and are looking for some steady work, you let me know. I trust your judgment."

"Really? You would do that? I know a few I have been trying to place them. And it's not because they are bad they just need places to keep them out of trouble." She smiled. "That is really considerate of you, really amazing. I have no words."

"I know we're a little out of the city, but if it's something that could work out, absolutely," Sam agreed. "I could always use more hands, especially when we're harvesting."

"I could always drive them out and pick them up. Or set up a way for them to get there. They are kids who could all use extra money. Maybe you and Stevie can come back to my office and meet with them?"

"More of you visiting? I'm liking this idea more and more," Sam chuckled. "And I know how that is. I never got into any serious trouble when I was a kid, but I pulled my share of stupid pranks cause I was bored. And that was with working on the farm. But, yeah, absolutely. We'd be happy to."

Mercedes just stared at him. She had no idea what she did to deserve meeting someone like Sam, but she was glad she did. Reaching over the table she took his hand. "I like you Sam. I really do."

Sam turned his hand over so he could hold hers properly and he smiled across the table at her. "I really like you too, Mercedes. I've never met anyone quite like you before and I mean that in the best way possible."

Mercedes blushed. "What set me apart from any other woman? It's the car right? Yep having a car you share a name with is pretty odd." She joked.

"Nah, I totally met a guy named Ford once," Sam shot back with ease, laughing along with her. "I've just never met anyone so... well put together, but still so down to earth. You don't take what you have for granted and it's clear you've worked really hard to get it, but you still clearly care a lot about helping other people and treating everyone like people just the same. It's refreshing."

Mercedes laughed and then was taken aback by Sam's words. How could a man who knew her barely a week know her better than some she dated for months. She was about to speak but the food arrived. She let go of his hand but still smiled at him.

Sam thanked their waitress with a smile and started cutting into his steak. "Most of the girls around here, or at least in my town, just end up being young mothers who stay in our little town all their lives. Which there's nothing wrong with, of course. I've lived in our little town all my life," he pointed out. "A lot of them just seem like they don't have much drive, which makes me kinda sad. I may love our little country town, but I wanna work hard to make it a better place too."

"And there is nothing wrong with that. Making a difference is important. When I eventually get married those are the values I want to instil into my children. Hard work and kindness, they go a long way."

"Most definitely. It's what my parents taught us," Sam agreed. "This... is so damn tender. It is melting in my mouth. I know you're happy with ice cream on the street, but tell me this isn't delicious?"

Mercedes cut into her steak, taking a bit and moaning in delight. "Oh my Gosh, okay this is amazing." She cut a piece off and held it up. "Trade you? See which one tastes the best?"

Sam cut a piece off his own and traded forks with her so he could slide it onto his plate. He took a bite of that one too and let out a soft moan. "They're both amazing," he decided.

Taking a bite from his meat she nodded. "Yeah we can't possibly choose." Taking a sip from her drink she placed it down and looked at Sam. "Okay so I feel like I have to get this out...I work hard. Like some cases I will be working long hours and I might get buried into my work. That being said I don't want this to be our last date."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I'd have to say the same, same... and same," he replied with a soft smile. "I don't expect you to be at my beck and call, Mercedes. I love that you're so passionate about your work. I'm passionate about mine too and it does keep me busy. But we have phones and nights like these. I think that's a great place to start."

She smiled. "Video Calls, and maybe when you are swamped I can come to you with dinner so we get like a mini date night in? And you do the same? That way I don't have to go weeks without seeing you."

"Absolutely. Thankfully, as busy as I can be, I also have really great managers who I trust completely to keep things going when I wanna get away for a night," Sam told her. "And some seasons are busier than others. But whatever this is... I'd really like it to continue."

Mercedes beamed with a smile that was exactly what she wanted to hear. The rest of dinner went by faster than she would have liked. She learned that Sam did amazing impressions, and that he rode horses which impressed the heck out of her. "So are we doing dessert here or somewhere else?"

"Up to you. We could go find that ice cream if you wanted to?" Sam offered. "Unless something here caught your eye. I'm happy to spend time with you either way."

Mercedes smiled. "Well I mean something here has caught my eye but its not the food." she teased. "We can go get some ice cream and walk around...you can even get some to go for your siblings."

Sam grinned and wagged a finger at her. "You are good at that," he told her with appreciation. He went ahead and paid the bill, knowing he was going to have to cut back on some things for awhile, but it had been more than worth it. "Let's go for a walk then."

Mercedes wanted to offer to pay for dinner but she knew Sam wanted to do it and she would never want to make him feel like less than so she stepped back letting him handle it. She smiled and looped her hand in his. "I would walk with you anywhere."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow as he pushed the door open so they could step out into the evening air. "Think we can make it to Mexico? Escape all those responsibilities for a few days?"

She turned towards him with a smile. "Second date and you already wanna run away together? I am down if you are." She leaned against him. "If the answer is yes then I say lets do it."

"I could always use a vacation. And all the better with someone I so enjoy spending time with," Sam mused, swinging their hands together slightly as they strolled down the street. "I feel like my family and employees would both kill me if I disappeared right now."

She laughed. "I think my work would kill me as well. But we really should look into trying to get away even if it's just a day or two." As they headed towards the ice cream parlor she smiled. "So what is your favorite color?"

"I'd like that a lot," Sam agreed. "Maybe not all the way to Mexico since I have no passport, but a weekend away would be very nice." He chuckled slightly at her question. "Green, what about you?"

"Well I mean and this is totally going against all dating rules but in a month I have this Legal Conference in Miami. I don't usually go but I am actually speaking at it. So if you can find time to be wined and dined and spending time with me in Miami you can come." She didn't know why but thinking about spending more time with Sam didn't scare her. "Purple, have you ever seen the night sky when its purple? Its breathtaking."

"Miami? Really?" Sam asked, a surprised smile on his face. "That's... I mean, I've never been out of Tennessee. Well, I've been to Kentucky, but that doesn't really count. What I mean by all this rambling is... that sounds amazing." There was something crazy about agreeing to go away with someone you barely knew, but it felt like following the so-called rules had only screwed him over in the past. Why couldn't he just enjoy life? "Oh, I love a good sunset."

"Sammy?"

Sam froze at the voice, swallowing before he turned around slowly. "Jess... what are you doing here?"


	5. End of the Night

"Sammy?"

Sam froze at the voice, swallowing before he turned around slowly. "Jess... what are you doing here?"

A tall girl stood there with long, blonde hair flowing down her back. "I brought the baby to visit my mom. I was just out getting some snacks and... air."

Mercedes smiled. "Really? Oh great! I am actually excited to go now." She beamed. "Sunsets are amazing , especially when you have someone to share it with." The night was perfect and she couldn't help but enjoy all this. "Okay, so if you had to choose would you want cookies or brownies?"

Hearing someone call Sam's name, she saw the look on his face and turned with him. She saw a beautiful tall blonde staring back at them. She was the complete opposite of Mercedes. Not wanting to say anything she watched Sam and looked between the two.

"Oh. How- how is he? The baby, I mean," Sam asked. "AJ, right?"

"Yeah. He's good. Real good," Jessica told him. "He's five months now. You should meet him sometime."

"Andy's showed me pictures," Sam told her. He squeezed Mercedes' hand like it was a lifeline. "Sorry. This is Mercedes. My date. Mercedes, this is... Jessica."

This was awkward, but as bad as it was for her, she knew it was worst for Sam. When he squeezed her hand she smiled softly, and looked at Jessica.

"Jessica, it's a pleasure to meet you...and congratulations on the baby." she said with a grin.

"Thanks. You got yourself a real great guy here," Jessica told her. "Sammy's the sweetest guy I ever knew."

"What about Andy?" Sam replied before he even realized the words were out of his mouth.

Jessica looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up with sad eyes. "Well, here I am staying in Nashville with my mom without him, if that answers your question."

Sam looked off into the distance and took a deep breath. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say to that. "We should probably go."

Mercedes looked at Sam and then back to Jessica. "I know he is. Kinda hard to figure out why you let him go." She was never one to hold back when she felt something. As Sam spoke she felt a pang hit her heart at the hurt from his words. He was still so hurt by her, and she wondered if he was still in love with her.

Jessica let out a little scoff. "Guess I'm just an idiot. Must be why my life's such a mess," she sniffled.

Sam started to turn away and his stupid conscience tugged at him. He let out a little huff before he turned to Mercedes and looked her right in the eye. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Can you give me like two minutes? I'm so sorry."

Mercedes was no fool, she knew the game and knew exactly Jessica was doing. The whole guilt trip con and what made things worse was that it was working on Sam. He kissed her and she forced a smile. "Sure."

"I'll be right back," he promised her. He gave her hand another squeeze before he stepped away from her to talk to Jessica in private for a moment. He rested his hand on Jessica's arm as he said goodbye to her and the girl glanced over at Mercedes.

Sam sighed as they separated and he went back to Mercedes. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't just leave her standing there crying. But I'd really like to go get that ice cream."

Mercedes watched them, and met Jessica's eyes and knew that this was not good. The girl wanted Sam back that was clear. When Sam returned, she nodded. "Yeah Ice Cream sounds good." The whole situation was weird, but it shouldn't have been since Sam was a good guy.

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes' waist as they walked. Their night had been going so well and he hated that there was this awkwardness now. He tried desperately to get things back on track. "So, you were asking me about desserts, right? I think I'd have to go with cookies. Though pie is my favorite."

She shook off her feelings not wanting the night to be ruined. "Okay I need to know what kinda pie because it that a deal breaker. "She teased. "I am a sweet potato pie lover all the way."

"Interesting choice. You don't hear that too often. Peach is my favorite personally. You gotta try my mama's sometime." He held the ice cream parlor door open and let her step in. "What flavor are you thinking?"

"I have never had Peach Pie but with the way you are talking about it and with how those peaches taste I am more than intrigued to taste it." She looked at the menu and looked over to Sam. "What are you thinking? I might go with the strawberry cheesecake."

"I'll be sure to ask Mama to make some for you," Sam promised her. "I think a classic mint chocolate chip would hit the spot right now." He stepped up to the counter so he could order for them. "Cone or cup?"

"Thank you." She thought about for a moment and nodded. "I think cup would be good." She said, her mind was still on Sam's ex but she didn't want him to know that.

Sam gave her a thumbs up and ordered the ice cream for them before bringing it over to a nearby table. He took a spoonful and looked over at her curiously. "So... are you still wanting that third date tomorrow? Or that getaway?"

Mercedes looked at him and decided to just be honest. "I do, I want the date, I want the getaway and I want the kisses. But I need to know that you want that too. It's very clear that your ex wants you back so I don't want to do this, get in too deep and you would rather be with her. So my question is do you want that?"

"I don't wanna be with her," Sam answered without hesitation. "For one, she ripped my heart apart and I sure as hell don't wanna go through that again. And for another, and very importantly, I really, really like you. And I don't wanna throw away a chance at something awesome."

She scooted closer to him. "For the record you were way too good for her." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I don't wanna throw away this chance either. I really like you Sam...like really really like you."

Sam offered her a sweet smile. "I'm really sorry that happened. I... I still kinda can't believe it happened." He didn't even know her and Andy were having any problems, but that was not date conversation. He'd pour over that nonsense with his siblings later on. For now, he reached over and took Mercedes' hand again. "Please know I'm exactly where I wanna be right now."

In that moment nothing else mattered, not his ex, not her wondering if he really was over her. In that moment she was exactly where she wanted to be too.

As they finished their Ice Cream walking back to Sam's truck she linked her hands in his. "Tonight was really great Sam. I really don't want it to end, but I get to see you tomorrow so I am not as Sad."

"Yes, you do," Sam agreed, swinging their hands again. Being with Mercedes gave him this light, easy feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Even after that very big bump in the road, she'd managed to bring it back again. He pulled her door open for her and helped her up into the truck. "You can dress a little more casual tomorrow," he told her once he got in the truck.

"Casual dress? Okay what exactly does Casual dress mean to you because to me it's like dress slacks.." She was slightly embarrassed but Sam knew what he was getting with her, she wasn't as low key as Sam was or Jessica looked.

Sam just smiled at her. "Wear some jeans and some comfortable shoes," he told her. "We're gonna go on an Evans date."

Jeans? Did she even have any? "Uh sure sounds fun." She might have some in her box volunteer box, she just hoped it still fit, if not she was gonna have to make a quick trip in the morning.

Sam glanced over at her as he drove. "Is that okay? I mean, you said you wanted to go on a date that was more me, right?"

Mercedes looked at him and nodded. "I don't know if I have jeans... I know that sounds ridiculous but I am trying to figure out if I have any... so I was trying to think if I had time to grab a pair you know?" She looked at him. "Is that a deal breaker?"

"Mercedes. I just bought these pants yesterday," Sam told her with a laugh. "You helped me clean up a little, now I'm gonna show you how to have small town fun. Even if we're in the city."

"Okay well then I am gonna go shopping before you come get me and that way I can look the part. I don't mind you showing me how to have fun Sam Evans style. " She sighed as they pulled up to her place. "I can not wait to see you tomorrow. Say around 11?"

"For the record, there's no part you have to look if you don't want to. I just want you to be comfortable and able to move around and not have your feet hurt," Sam explained. "Whatever that means to you is more than fine with me." Once he parked the car, he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll be here."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay." When he leaned over and kissed her, she smiled, leaning in and kissing him once more, a little deeper as her eyes closed.

Sam's hand came up to cup her cheek gently as he returned her kiss. He was more than willing to go at whatever pace she wanted them to, but he couldn't deny that she lit a fire in him. He licked his lips as he pulled back. "Like my mama always at Christmas time, sooner we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes."

She pulled away from him with a wide smile. "Then I guess I better get to sleep then. Until tomorrow. " She kissed him once more. "Good night Sam." She stepped out of his truck and made her way towards her place. She had to leave or she would have spent the whole night kissing him in that car.

* * *

The moment she got into her place, she picked up the phone and dialed her best friend back home.

"Hello?"

"Q, I think I am in trouble with this one. I really like him."

Kicking her shoes off she picked them up and walked towards her room.

"You like him? Isn't he like a farmer?"

"Girl one of the sexiest farmers you will ever see in your life, and the man can kiss."

"Okay so what happened on your date?"

"So he picks me up looking so good. And he takes me to this restaurant and I know it must have cost him a lot but he didn't even flinch, he just told me to order and enjoy and we did the conversation was amazing, and the food was incredible. It felt like I have known him for half my life."

* * *

Sam drove back to Stacey's with all sorts of things swimming through his head. This was quite possibly the weirdest night of his life, but damn did it end well. He let himself in and found his siblings watching a movie on the couch. Plopping down between them both, he grabbed the remote and paused it. "Trust me. The story I'm about to tell you is way more interesting than this."

Stevie pouted a little, but continued eating his popcorn and gestured at his brother to continue. Stacey just pulled her blanket up around her and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"So we went to that steakhouse we took Mom and Dad to last year, you know? Thank god for that Smith contract coming through so I didn't have to take her to McDonald's," Sam sighed. "So anyway, we talked about like everything. Your usual early date stuff. Favorites, family, work. But then, for some god forsaken reason, we got on the topic of exes."

Stevie's boredom immediately disappeared and he shoved more popcorn into his mouth. "Damn, what happened?"

* * *

Mercedes climbed into her bed as Quinn spoke.

"Okay so you are at dinner, and its incredible... is that it?"

"Well not really, when I say we talked I mean we really talked, I told him about the losers I dated before him, and he told me about his ex."

"His ex?"

"Yep, he dated her for years and she got pregnant. Turns out it wasn't by Sam but by a Ranch hand...the very one who works for Sam."

"Are you serious?"

"Very, she broke his heart and he hasn't really dated until me."

"So you are his rebound?"

"No! I mean I don't know thats not that point."

* * *

"I told her," Sam explained with a shrug. "I'm not about to start whatever this off on a lie. I know what lies have done to me. I'm not going it to somebody else."

Stacey smiled softly, ever proud of her big brother. "So what did she say?"

"She was really great about it actually. Super understanding. Told me about this asshole she dated. We both agreed we were better off cause it meant we got to meet each other."

"Aww," Stacey cooed.

"Bored again," Stevie announced.

"Just wait..."

* * *

"Okay so what is the point Merce."

Mercedes sighed. "The point is that I thought the night was amazing. It started off great and ended great but..."

"But what?"

"Okay so things got really weird, we had a great dinner, and decided to go for a walk to get ice cream."

"Okay sounds romantic."

"I thought so, but then we ran into his ex, the ex we were just talking about."

* * *

"So we're going to get ice cream, right? And I hear my name from behind me and I turn around and fucking Jess is standing there."

"WHAT?" Stevie and Stacey both exclaimed in unison. A sharp cough escaped Stevie's lungs as he breathed in popcorn dust in shock.

Sam patted him on the back gently. "Yeah, that's pretty much how I felt about it too. Like what are the odds, right? And what have I done wrong in my life to deserve this awful moment?"

* * *

She heard Quinn gasp and then fumble with the phone.

"Hold on, almost got it...okay so come again?"

"We ran into Sam's ex. And it's not even that we ran into his ex that bothered me, what bothered me was how she literally played him. She gave a sob story about how Sam should come see the baby, how the ranch hand had left her and she was just so guilty for letting him go, I had to stop myself from gagging and that's not even the worst part.

"Wait what can be worse that that? You said it was a great date so he couldn't have run off with her."

"He didn't but not for lack of her trying. She started with a guilt trip and ended with tears. So then Sam tells me to hold on so he can go talk to her. Like on the outside I am like okay cool but on the inside I am just like what the actual hell?"

"Damn."

"I know right?"

* * *

"What did she say? What did she say?" Stevie prodded.

"Well, apparently her and Andy are separated. She's staying with the baby at her mom's here in the city," Sam explained. "Which Andy told me nothing about."

"Because you death glare him every time he mentions her name," Stacey reminded him.

Sam just shrugged. "Anyway, she was all upset. Kept telling Mercedes what a great guy I was. And I tried to just walk away, but she started crying and..."

"And? Why is that your problem?" his sister pointed out.

"I don't know. I couldn't just leave her crying in the street." He was getting a taste of that Evans death glare from Stacey at the moment. "So I stepped away for a minute to talk to her and..."

"Wait! Wha- why would you-?" Stacey rambled, standing up from the couch and staring down at her big brother. "Why are men so stupid? What the hell, Sammy?"

"This is the content I wanted," Stevie muttered.

* * *

"So what did he say to her? What did he say to you?"

"I don't know what he said to her but that look she gave me before she left, told me that she was not giving up on trying to get Sam back. And I asked him if he wanted her back and he assured me he didn't..."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"She was Beautiful Q, even in a pair of jeans and a shirt . She actually reminds me slightly of you."

"Okay stop cause you are beautiful."

"Duh, I know I am, I am just saying. I am a Jr. Partner in a Law firm who has to go to the store fist thing in the morning because I don't own jeans. I work hard and sometimes I am emotional. And she is this Farmer girl goddess, how can I compete with that?"

* * *

Sam sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Women were exhausting. "I just wanted to make sure she would be okay."

"Who cares if she's okay?" Stacey insisted, hands on her hips. "Did she care if you were okay when you were looking at rings and she was in bed with Andy?" She perched on the edge of the coffee table when Sam looked down at his hands, sadly. "Sammy, I haven't met Mercedes yet, but she's the first girl I've heard you talk about this way in a year and a half. And you deserve to be happy. You deserve someone good who's going to appreciate you as much as you do them. So please don't mess this up because Jessica wants to play with you some more. Because that's all she's doing. Treating you like her little toy."

"So did Mercedes dump your ass?" Stevie asked curiously.

* * *

Quinn sighed. "You are the one he ended the night with. That has got to mean something."

"Yes I guess, and we are going out tomorrow... I just I want to be enough for him. I don't want him to be with me and feel like he is missing something."

"Mercedes, he's not Noah, or Clark, or James, any of those jackasses who you dated before. They didn't respect you as a the brilliant woman you are. They didn't deserve you and I dunno Sam might. So just think about that."

"You know if you lived closer this conversation would be better."

"Hey you get what you go. Now go to bed so you can enjoy your date tomorrow."

* * *

"No, she- shut up," Sam told his brother. He sighed as he looked back to Stacey. "I don't want to be with Jess, okay? I don't. There's just a lot of hurt and memories and confusion still all... stuck inside."

Stacey nodded in understanding. "I get that. But now is the perfect time to push it all out. And let yourself just be happy. And since Mercedes didn't... dump your ass, take advantage of her kindness. Step up and show her that this is what you want. And let Jessica clean up her own mess cause it's not your job." She reached over and gave Sam's hand a squeeze when he nodded at her. "Go sleep in the guestroom. Stevie can take the couch."

"Hey! I didn't do anything stupid."

"It's a day that ends in Y. I'm sure you did," Sam shot back at his brother before getting up and ruffling his hair. "Thanks though, Stace. You're right." He gave his sister a hug before he headed back to his room, pulling his phone once he closed the door and sending a quick text to Mercedes.

Sam: Sleep well. Can't wait to see you tomorrow :kissing_heart:

* * *

Mercedes hung up the phone with Quinn and sighed as she got ready for bed. As she climbed in she smiled seeing a text from Sam.

Mercy: Can't wait to see you either. Night handsome.


	6. Another day another Date pt 1

We are so glad that you guys are loving this story! This is part one and part two is coming soon so look out for it!

* * *

Sam had breakfast with his siblings the next morning and told him his plans for the day. They both seemed pretty confident that he could erase any damage the night before might have done if he played his cards right. And he was determined to do just that. He liked Mercedes so much and he wasn't going to let his past come back and screw up his present or his future.

He headed over to Mercedes' place at 11 just like he'd promised and headed on up once again, knocking at her door.

Mercedes was up with the sun, she had made it to the store and back before 9. Grabbing a quick breakfast and changed into a pair of hip hugging jeans, a pair of white K-swiss and an off the shoulder shirt that said"Save a Horse and Ride a Cowboy."

Letting her hair fall over her shoulders, she applied her make up and just finished when there was a knock on the door. Taking a breath she smiled brightly as she opened the door. "Sam, hi!"

Sam looked up as the door opened and smiled at the sight of her. His eyes traveled down appreciatively at her jeans and then up to her shirt. He tilted his head and smirked at her. "Hey there," he snickered.

Glancing at him she beamed until he laughed. She looked down at herself and back at him. "What? You said casual and this is casual

"It is," Sam agreed. "And you look amazing, for the record. I was just wondering if there was a... particular cowboy you were planning on riding today?"

She smirked. "Oh I saw it and thought, why not. Besides play your cards right and it might happen... though not sue how...piggyback maybe, but we will def. have fun."

Sam was still grinning and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "You are so cute," he decided. "Just so we're on the same page... you do know that song's about sex, right?"

Mercedes smiled but gave him a confused look. "What song?"

"Oh dear..." Sam snickered again and held his hand out for her. "C'mon. I'll educate you in the truck. I know we talked about sightseeing, but I thought we'd do something a little more fun today. You can see sights any day."

Mercedes grabbed her things and shut the door behind her. "Okay yes educate me cause I am confused." Walking with him to his truck she smiled. "I am all yours today, I trust you."

Sam led her to the truck and helped her in once again, pulling out his phone as he hopped in on the other side. He plugged the aux cord in and found the song on his phone. "Before I play this for you, you have to promise to keep the shirt on."

Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why am I worried now that this shirt is extremely inappropriate?" She sighed with a smile. "Fine I will promise to keep it on."

"I wouldn't say extremely," Sam laughed. He hit play on the song and put the truck into gear to head to their destination. He bopped along and sang, "Cause I saddle up my horse, And I ride into the city, I make a lot of noise, Cause the girls, They are so pretty."

Mercedes listened to the song and her eyes widened as the meaning became clear, and Sam's words became clearer. "Oh my Gosh! I had no idea..." She looked down to her shirt. "But like... so this is sexual? And you want me to wear it?"

"It's a cute shirt. And it's a good song!" Sam insisted, gesturing at the speakers in his truck. "I promise, no one around here's gonna bat an eyelash at it. And if they do, I'll just remind 'em you're on a date with me."

Mercedes smiled. "I know its cute that's why I bought it. But I mean the song is good." She laughed. "Oh so they can think I am riding you instead huh?" she teased shaking her head. "So are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

Sam just shrugged innocently. "They're gonna think what they wanna think, but at least they won't bother you, I hope. Though where we're going isn't exactly a single's pick up hang out."

She looked at him. "And where exactly is this place we are going? Cause like I wanna know now."

"You will see when we get there," Sam insisted with a teasing smirk. "It's not too far, I promise." He drove the rest of the way and pulled into the parking lot of family fun center. "We got mini golf, we go go-karts, we got batting cages, we got video games. So much fun all in one place," he laughed.

Her eyes grew wide as he pulled into the fun center. It had been so long since she did anything fun, she started to wonder if she knew what fun was, but it was clear, being with Sam, that was going to be nothing but fun. "I can't believe you brought me here! Wait! Is that Laser Tag? I haven't played that since I was 16!"

"Well, then I suggest you get ready. Cause I'm not about to let you win, Miss Jones," Sam teased before hopped down from the truck and coming around to open her door. "From what you told me, your work keeps you pretty busy. And I know a thing or two about that myself. So I thought we could spend our day off going a little old school and letting loose."

Mercedes smiled happily as Sam helped her out of the car. "Yes! I am so here for all of this. I can't wait!" She linked her hands in his. "Oh please don't go easy on me because I am not gonna go easy on you. So what do you wanna do first? Just to let you know I have never swung a bat in my life so there is that..."

Sam smiled brightly seeing her so happy. It was exactly his goal for the day. "Honestly, I could take or leave the cages myself. But we are definitely doing some mini golf cause that is my jam."

Mercedes nodded as they walked inside of the Fun Family center. "Okay so how about this, we do one thing you want, then one thing I want and spend today like that. So we can do mini golf first, then I can kick your butt in laser tag!"

"Deal," Sam agreed, holding a hand up to give her a high five. He then took said hand in his own and walked her over to the counter so they could pick out balls and clubs. "Purple, right?"

She smiled high fiving him and nodded. "Purple all day everyday." she beamed taking the club. "How about we make this interesting, I am in a better mood."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow and leaned on the club he was holding. "And what are the terms?"

Mercedes thought for a moment, wondering what they should bet. "Okay, winner gets to pick what we do for our next date."

He tilted his head like he was considering it deeply. "Seems fair enough. But I have to warn you..." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I play dirty."

Mercedes smiled into the kiss. "Oh do you now cowboy? This I gotta see." She said with a smirk. "Let's do this."

Sam nodded and led the way to the first hole. "Now how much putt putt experience do you have? Cause you know, I could help you with your... form if you like?"

Mercedes had played putt putt when she was younger but it had been over 12 years so she wasn't that clear on her form, but then again even if she was, no way would she turn Sam down on his offer. "Oh well I could always use some help."

"Alright, alright, alright," Sam replied in full McConaughey, taking her ball from her and setting it down on the green. "Stand here." He gestured in front of himself and waited for her to join him before he wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his hands over hers on the club.

Mercedes shook her head. "You know every time I hear someone do that impression all I can think of is "Giggidy Giggidy" don't judge me though,." she said with a laugh. Getting in position she smiled feeling the warmth from his body. Like this?" She said looking back at him.

Sam's head fell to Mercedes' shoulder in front of him as he laughed. "I'll have to remember that." He lifted his head and smiled at her, his eyes drifting down to her lips that were so close. "Yeah. That's good. Now put your feet about shoulder length apart and your right hand beneath your left. And just swing nice and smooth..." He moved his arms with hers. "Not too hard," he whispered against her ear.

It would be so easy, to kiss him, to drop the club and wrap her arms around him. Shaking off her thoughts she smiled focusing on what he said. His voice sent shivers down her spine as he spoke. She swung the club nice and gentle and looked back at him not even seeing where her ball went. "Just like that huh?"

The corner of Sam's mouth quirked up and he nodded. "Yeah... just like that," he repeated, leaning in a little closer. They really shouldn't be doing this here. "We should probably keep playing," he chuckled.

She nodded. "We probably should." She said leaning in and kissing him softly.

Sam accepted her kiss, leaning into it. He pulled back then though and cleared his throat. "Don't wanna traumatize any of these kids," he teased, moving to line up his own ball.

She smiled pulling away. "It's not like I am gonna mount you on the fifth hole Sam, I am a lady after all. But I will keep my hands to myself." She said watching him line up to putt.

Sam stopped and stared at her. "Did you put that image in my head just to throw me off my game?" he teased. "Because... it worked a little."

She shrugged. She truly hadn't but he didn't need to know that. "Maybe." As they made their way to another hole she placed her hair behind her ears. "Okay so tell me, what did you want to be growing up?"

Sam let her hit her own ball this time, admittedly letting himself enjoy the view just a little. "A baseball player. Pretty much like every other little boy in the country," he chuckled. "I kicked ass in little league too, let me tell you."

Mercedes laughed as her ball went into the hole. "A baseball player huh? And why didn't that dream pan out? You must have been a cute little leaguer."

"Yeah, I was pretty cute," Sam admitted with a laugh. "I kinda busted my shoulder up in high school though." He played his ball through and wrote with his tiny pencil before they walked to the next hole. "Not that I was even good enough anyway, but I guess we'll never know now."

"Don't say that, I am sure you would have been." She lined up and looked at him. "So is this where you take all you hot dates?" she asked hitting the ball through a windmill.

He just shrugged. "Maybe. But Stevie would never survive on that farm without me," he insisted with a smile. He let out a little chuckle as he leaned on his club. "Haven't really had any in quite awhile, so... I can say this is a first."

"Yeah well I think Stevie is the Yang to your Ying." She chewed her bottom lip remembering what happened last night. "Yeah..." She knew they needed to talk about what happened but she didn't want to ruin today with that. As they moved to another hole she quickly turned shaking her head. "No! Nope! Not gonna do it! I don't do clowns not happening!"

Sam nodded along. "He's an annoying little brother, but he's an excellent business partner. Kid's a genius on the marketing side of things," he admitted. He let the other subject slide for now, especially since Mercedes was running back at him and he couldn't stop himself from laughing brightly. "Oh, c'mon. You already beat the scary windmill! What are you gonna do when we get to the alligator?"

"Alligators, I can do, windmills, not that scary. But there are three things in life I know to be true when it comes to scary things. 1. When someone is running away from something, you follow them. Run first ask later. 2. If your phone rings after you watch a horror movie. You sure as hell better not pick up cause you bout to die. 3. Don't mess with them clowns. Period."

Sam was practically bent over he was laughing so hard. "I'm guessing you weren't first in line to see IT then?" he teased. "Does this mean I win the bet by default? I'm pretty sure it does."

"IT? Are you serious I want no parts of that movie! I am not here for the clowns. You win I quit, good game." Mercedes was strong in a lot of things, but when she feared something, she could not be swayed.

Sam had to lean against a nearby post to catch his breath, his hand coming up to hold his stomach. "Oh, this is the best date I've ever been on," he decided. "We could just... walk to the next hole?"

She shook her head staring at him. "I am so glad that my fear amuses you Evans!" She shuttered. "How many more clowns are there?"

Sam tried to stop himself from laughing, but she was so damn cute. He held his lips together tightly and finally managed to calm himself down. "Hey, we all got 'em. And there are zero more clowns. Scouts honor," he told her, holding three fingers up.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Okay I trust you but since you laughed at me, in order for us to continue on this date you have to tell me what you are afraid of."

Sam quickly shook his head. "I did not agree to that. Uh-uh," he chuckled. "And thankfully, it's nowhere on this golf course so I don't have anything to worry about."

"So you just not gonna tell me about your biggest fears? Now I wanna know more."

"It's really not that interesting," Sam insisted. "It is in fact, boring and lame. So you probably don't really wanna know anyway."

"And yet I want to know, and I am not leaving this spot until I find out. So what is it?" She stood her ground waiting for him to tell her.

Sam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Needles. It's needles, okay? I have passed out in more than one doctor's office in my lifetime. Happy now?"

She smiled giggling. "Needles? Aww Sam I am sorry I know telling that secret was hard." She moved closer to him. "Seriously, thank you." she kissed his cheek. "I promise to protect you from needles if you protect me from clowns."

Sam gave her a little smile. He may have given her a hard time about it, but in truth he actually felt really comfortable with her. She'd already ended up smack dab in the middle of his biggest baggage and she was still here, so there was no reason to be embarrassed about a dumb fear. "You got yourself a deal, darling."

Mercedes smiled. "Ugh that is gonna be trouble, your accent, calling me darling bet that's how you get all the ladies." She sighed "Now shield me from that horrid clown so we can finish."

Sam looked down at her and tucked his fingers under her chin, lifting it up a little. "Only one lady I'm interested in getting," he told her sincerely. "Don't you doubt that." His smile widened at her comment and he gave her a nod before spreading his arms out and walking sideways between her and the clown.

"Good cause I don't like wasting my time on people who don't want to get to know me." She said with a small smirk. As he lead her away she exhaled seeing them face to face with and Alligator. "Okay yeah that's a big one."

"Lucky for both of us, it's all I've wanted to do since we met," he told her. He laughed again at her reaction, shaking his head. "Don't you worry. The only thing he wants to eat is your golf ball."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay I am good now, just no more clowns, my brother learned that lesson the hard way."

"You can't just say a thing like that and not expect to tell me the story," Sam laughed before knocking his ball into the gator's mouth proudly.

Mercedes sighed heavily. "My brother Benny convinced me to watch IT and I lost it became scared of everything that had to do with clowns. So when Link thought it was funny one day to walk into my room wearing a horrible bloody clown mask, I punching him in the face, kicking him in the groin and ran 3 blocks before they caught up with me."

Sam's hand came up to cover his mouth with his hand, but he couldn't actually stop himself from laughing all over again. "That's... I'll remember that for the sake of my body," he chuckled. "Not I'm not guilty of scaring my sister from time to time over the years."

Mercedes laughed. "I don't like being scared. I am the kind to fight first ask questions later." she said honestly.

"Again. I'll remember that," Sam laughed. He felt his phone buzzes in his back pocket and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew he had to check in case of an emergency back at the farm.

**Jess**: It was really good to see you last night, Sammy

His smile faltered and he let out a sigh, sticking the phone back into his pocket.

Mercedes laughed as she hit her ball into the Gator mouth and squealed as it was a hole in one. Looking at Sam, she noticed he was looking at his phone.

"Sam you missed it!" She looked at him and frowned. "Are you okay?"


	7. Another day another Date pt 2

So glad you guys are enjoying this fun project Cee and I are doing! Here is pt. 2.

* * *

**Jess:** It was really good to see you last night, Sammy

His smile faltered and he let out a sigh, sticking the phone back into his pocket.

Mercedes laughed as she hit her ball into the Gator mouth and squealed as it was a hole in one. Looking at Sam, she noticed he was looking at his phone.

"Sam you missed it!" She looked at him and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sam looked up with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. That's awesome! You're totally kicking my ass." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "It's nothing. It's- you know what? I don't wanna lie to you. It's Jess and I am ignoring the hell out of her because my attention is right where it wants to be."

Mercedes accepted his kiss, but looked at him as he told her Jess texted him. "You and she still talk?"

"Nope. We do not," Sam told her, shaking his head slowly. "But I've had the same number since I was 16 and she's apparently decided now is a great time to use it. I can only guess why that might be."

"She wants you back Sam, she has decided that she wants to be with you again because she chose the wrong guy. Too bad for her, I am not going to let that happen. Not unless you want it too."

Sam sighed, letting his hand rest loosely on the handle of his club. "Jess has always had a habit of wanting what she can't have," he admitted. "And my guess is, somewhere in the back of her mind, she's figured I was just sitting around waiting on the back burner for her. And seeing us last night made her realize otherwise. I don't wanna be with her. But I also... feel really bad making you deal with all this."

Mercedes smiled moving closer to him. "Sam, I like you, we all have pasts. My ex is a Prosecutor that I go up against a lot. He calls me and I ignore him then send my associates to handle it. So I get it. I really do. Just because she wants you, doesn't mean she will get it. It's that simple."

Sam looked down at her and smiled slowly. "So what you're saying is... I need to get me some associates?" he joked, his nose scrunching up slightly at his own joke.

Mercedes laughed. "Yes get you someone to deal with Jess so you don't have too. It's a life saver."

"I knew there was a reason I needed an assistant," he chuckled, brushing his hair back. He sighed as they walked on to the next hole. "I like you too, for the record."

Mercedes blushed looking at Sam. "Can't go wrong getting help to deal with people. But you can always block her. I'm not one to talk. That ex I told you about, I unfortunately can't block him, this is why you dont date, where you work."

"Probably a good idea," Sam agreed, though he honestly didn't know if he had a heart to do it. Maybe he'd try talking to Andy when he got back home. He hummed slightly. "Yeah, I can imagine that would suck. Hard not to let personal feelings get in the way."

Mercedes turned towards him, looking up to him. She wanted to ask him about Jess, but she decided against it. "I think we can call it, you won and you get to pick what we do on our next date. For now I think I want to go skating with you."

"Skating, huh? Decided against lasering me?" Sam teased, resting a hand on the small of her back as he led her back inside the building.

"Oh I still plan on Lasering you but I wanted to have some fun first, then we get to the Lasering and Tagging." She beamed.

Sam laughed and nodded along. "Alright, sounds good. Do you mind if I take a quick bathroom break before we get rolling though? So to speak."

"How about you give me your shoe size, and I will get our skates while you go."

"Fourteen. And feel free to have whatever feelings you wanna have about that information," Sam teased before he slipped away.

Mercedes smiled eye widening at his words. She made her way to get the skates. She placed her own on as she waited for Sam to return.

Once he was in the bathroom, he pulled his phone, trying to ignore the guilt that chewed at his gut.

**Sam:** I'm on a date right now. And I'm not doing this, Jess.

**Jess:** Still? Musta been a good night, huh? Not doing what?

**Sam:** Whatever you're trying to do.

**Jess:** You said we could talk

**Sam:** This isn't what I meant

**Jess:** So what did you mean?

**Sam:** I meant I'd try to help with Andy and AJ. You and me isn't happening

**Jess:** I never said it was, Sammy. Doesn't mean I don't have regrets.

**Sam:** I'm going back to my date

He used the restroom quickly and washed his hands before hurrying back out to Mercedes.

* * *

"Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes turned to see one of the kids she represented and smiled. "Marco! Hi, how are you? Your mom?"

"I am good, we are great actually, I just got my acceptance letter Fisk... I am an official college student!"

"She stood on the skates and hugged him. "That is amazing! I know your mom is proud."

"She is! So what brings you here?"

"I am on a date...here he comes now. Marco this is Sam, my date. Sam this is Marco, he and a few friends got in a bit of trouble doing a Senior Prank as Jr. and I helped him out."

"Helped? She saved my life."

Sam's smile returned as he stepped up, holding a hand out for a shake from the kid. "Nice to meet you, Marco. I hear she's real good at that," he told him. "And I know a thing or two about getting in trouble in school, so I'm glad you had her."

Mercedes smiled. "I didn't do anything, just gave you a push to the right path." She said handing Sam his skates. "You go back to your friends, tell your mom I said Hi and congrats again on Fisk!" She high fived him as he left and looked at Sam. "Ready to go Mr. Size 14?"

"Still thinking about that, huh?" Sam teased, taking the skates and sitting on a bench so he could put them on. "What's Fisk?"

"How am I not supposed to think about that?" She tightened her skates. "It's one of the Colleges in Nashville."

"Oh," Sam sighed as he tied his laces. "I just love when I say stuff that makes me so sound really stupid on dates. Truly."

Mercedes popped his head softly. "You are not stupid nor did you sound stupid and I do not take kindly to you saying that my date is or is saying something stupid."

Sam pouted, rubbing at the back of his head. "I just don't know much about colleges. Except the ones with football teams," he admitted with a shrug. He pushed himself up, wobbling a little before he got his balance. "I'm okay."

Mercedes stood, taking his hand in hers as she did. "I got you." She smiled pulling him onto the track.

Sam attempted to move, looking awkward as can be as he followed her. "I feel like this activity was not made for tall, clumsy people," he chuckled. "I do much better on hooves than wheels."

Mercedes smiled. "Well that is why I am here. How about this, if you go around once with me, I will let you teach me how to ride a horse?"

He raised an interested eyebrow. "I mean... I was gonna go anyway," he admitted. "So I can't see me saying no to this deal."

Mercedes laughed pulling him as she skated backwards. "Have you ever skated before?"

"Look at you, showing off," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I have. Just not since I was about 13. My center of gravity was a lot lower back then, and my skates were definitely not size 14."

"I mean if you got it flaunt it right?" She said. Laughing she linked her hands in his as he steadied. "You gotta stop bragging about being a size 14 when I can not confirm its truth."

"What do you mean? You just saw me put the skates on," Sam pointed out with a laugh. "You can press on 'em to see if my feet are in there if you wanna. Unless you're talking about confirming the size of something else."

"You know I am talking about the other thing. And we shouldn't even be talking like this. I don't plan on finding out just yet."

Sam just grinned as he carefully glided his feet along the rink. "Talking doesn't mean doing," he pointed out. "But if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll behave. I was only teasing. Not that it isn't true," he added quickly, laughing at the look she gave him.

She shook her head. "I am not uncomfortable and it's not like I have never seen... okay up close and personal no I haven't but I am not a prude." She blushed. "So you are what do they call its? Stacked?"

Sam laughed brightly again, stumbling slightly. "Oh my god, you're gonna make me fall on my ass." He shook his head, a goofy smile still on his face. "If we're being technical, I think you're the one who's stacked."

She shook her head smirking. "Keep laughing at me and I will let you fall!" She teased. "Sam Evans have you been checking my body out?"

Sam had the decency to blush at the question. "As a gentleman, I wanna say no. But as an honest man, I gotta say yes," he admitted with a smile. "No disrespect intended. Just enjoying a beautiful view."

Mercedes nodded as they slowed coming to where they first started. "Then can I ask, if you enjoy the view and like me, why do you pull away when we kiss? It's not in a big way but when I deepen it you pull back..." she hadnt meant to ask but it was out now.

Sam froze slightly, glancing around as if he would find an answer to this awkward moment in the air. "Do I?" he asked. He hadn't been doing it intentionally, at least not entirely.

She nodded. "And it's okay, it's just an observation. I like you and want to kiss you but only if you wanted to kiss me too."

"Of course I wanna kiss you," Sam replied quickly. "Maybe we could have this conversation sitting down so I don't actually end up on my ass." He moved carefully back over to the benches so he could pull the skates off.

She nodded following him. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I mean our first date was amazing and the kiss was equally wonderful and then the second date we were doing great until we ran into Jess and then it felt like a bit of the heat had simmered...and I didn't want to say anything but I believe honesty is the best policy and I mean I want to make sure I am not pushing you to kiss me when you aren't ready. And if it's because I told you I never had...well that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do other stuff with you."

Sam let out an embarrassed little laugh. "You are smart, you know that? I feel like this is gonna make me sound like a major ass, but I haven't really dated a... virgin since I was one. And that doesn't mean I have a problem with it at all because I don't. It's your body and your decision on what to do with it," he added quickly. "I just didn't wanna seem like I was pushing or anything. And I guess maybe I went too far the other direction to be safe. But please don't think I'm not attracted to you cause... I very much am."

"It doesn't, I get it, you don't know where to draw the line, and I am telling you that you can draw it closer to the finish. I am a virgin because I have yet to find a man who makes me not want to be one, well until there was you anyways. I am very much attracted to you too."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay," he agreed. "At the moment I'm also very aware of the fact that I brought you on a date to a building with a bunch of children in it and I don't wanna be that creepy guy who brings a date to a family place to make out with her."

"So what I am hearing is that we should put a pin in laser tag, grab some food and head back to my place to properly make out?"

A smile slowly formed on Sam's lips at her suggestion and he nodded. "That sounds like a real good plan to me." He put his boots back on, glad to be back on solid ground, and went to return the skates.

Mercedes laughed handing him her skates. "Well then, lead the way, I have not been properly made out with in a long time."

"You know, come to think of it... I haven't either," he realized, slipping his hand into hers as he led her out and back to his truck. Once they were in, he started up the truck and tried to remember the best way to get to her building.

Mercedes smirked. "Glad to be the one to change that for you." She sat back putting her seatbelt on and grabbing her phone. "So when we get back to my place we can go through some menus and figure out what we want to eat."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Food. That's a thing we're doing," Sam agreed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. It was safe to say his mind was a little distracted now at the thought of getting a little closer to her, but that didn't mean he had to act like a fool. "There's not too much I won't try at least once."

She nodded. "Well that is good to know. But I was thinking more on the lines of Pizza?" She wanted something quick and easy since she would be otherwise occupied.

"Now you're speaking my language," Sam chuckled as he changed lanes, maybe going just a touch faster than he should've been. He finally made it to Mercedes' building though. "Should I just park in the street like when I pick you up?"

She shook her head. "Just pull into the parking deck." As she guided him to park next to her car, she smiled stepping out and leading him to the elevators. "This will take us right up to my place."

"So fancy," Sam teased, though he was starting to get a little more used to it now that he'd been here a couple times. It was still insane compared to his small room back home in his parent's house, but at least he was feeling a little more confident about the fact that Mercedes wanted to be with him.

Unlocking her door she moved to let Sam and and kicked her shoes off moving them to the closet. "So just how hungry are you?"

Sam let out a little chuckle as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "That might be a dangerous question to ask me right about now," he admitted with a soft blush. "But, uh, however much you wanna order is fine."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Maybe i wanna play with danger right now..."

Sam looked down at his boots with a shy smile, scuffing one against the other nervously. Damn, she gave him butterflies. And it had been so, so long since he'd felt them. With a steadying breath, he moved towards her, his hand coming up to cup her face and draw her close. His lips met hers and there was no hesitation this time as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in to taste her own.

Her pulse quickened as Sam moved closer to her, this was happening and the butterflies were real. His hands cupped her face and his lips met hers and she felt weak at his kiss. Her tongue caressed his as her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Sam's hands moved down to her waist as he kept on kissing her right there in the doorway. She made his heart do the most wonderful flip-flops and he found himself smiling against her lips. He finally pulled back, mostly so he could remember how to breathe. "Maybe we could... move somewhere more comfortable."

She was breathless, her head full in a foggy lust.. "Ummm my room is over there or the couch is that way..." She said staring at him dreamily.

Sam smiled down at her, bringing his hand up and brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek. "And which of those places would you prefer to go?"

Mercedes stared up at him. "My room is closer and not full of papers and files." She said as she looked over to the couch. "That is if you can handle that?"

He wanted her, he couldn't deny that. In truth, he'd wanted her since the moment he dropped that damn watermelon on the ground. But he was also raised to be a decent human being who wasn't going to push her into anything. "Whatever does or doesn't happen tonight is in your hands, Mercedes. And I'll be a happy man just to be here with you."

She smiled taking his hand and leading him to her room. Truth in the matter is every step made her nervous. She really liked Sam, and she didn't want to do anything to mess that up. Leading him into her room she shut the door and pulled him close to her. "I am glad you decided to come up here with me Sam."

Sam brushed her hair back behind her ear gently and offered a soft smile. "I'm glad you trust me enough to invite me. And I do mean that. It means a lot."

Mercedes nodded. "If I say something do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Sam tilted his head like he was really thinking about it. "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with clowns, I think I can make that promise, yes."

She moved to sit on the bed. "This is the first time I have had a guy in my room. Like ever, I was so focused through high school and college that I just never did, it's like I never wanted too before you."

He turned and watched her as she sat. "Nothing funny about that," he told her sincerely, carefully taking a seat next to her. He rested his hand against the small of her back. "Though I have to say, they were missing out. Cause this is a very nice room." He looked around and nodded, impressed, before returning his smile to her.

Mercedes smiled. "And a comfy bed right?" She smiled back. She looked over to him and linked her hand in his. "I am so glad I pulled off to the side in tears one Saturday morning. If it hadn't been for that I wouldn't be here with you." She leaned in and kissed him softly, moving closer to deepen it.

Sam gave the bed a little bounce and nodded in confirmation. "Yes, very nice," he chuckled. "Well, I don't like that you were in tears, but I'm definitely happy you pulled over at our little stand." He returned her kiss, his arm sliding around her waist a little tighter.

Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her tongue through his lips she hungrily attacked his. "mmm" she moaned as her hands ran through his hair.

Sam nipped ever so lightly at her bottom lip before running his tongue over it gently. With all the care in the world, he gently guided her onto her back as his kisses continued. His hand still rested on her waist and he made small, happy little noises.

She laid back with his assistance and smiled into the kiss. "That was smooth." teased nipping at his lips. "So in bedroom make out sessions, what usually happens?"

He gave her a little shrug to match his winning smile. "Um... pretty much this," he answered with a laugh that somehow had a bit of Southern drawl to it.

Mercedes laughed staring up to him, she reached up and kissed him again, pulling him closer to her as she felt he couldn't get close enough.

Sam fit himself comfortably against her side as he continued to kiss her, getting lost in the sweet taste of her lips. "You are... absolutely beautiful," he whispered before pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Mercedes smiled turning to her side and staring at him. "My heart is racing...feel it." She lifted his hand her her chest. "This is what you do to me Sam. In the words of Michael Jackson, you give me butterflies." she sang softly, kissing his lips.

Sam smiled softly as his thumb brushed back and forth over her t-shirt. Her silly, adorable, perfect t-shirt. His eyebrows raised as she sang. "Damn, girl. Who knew you could do that?" he teased. "But you give them to me too. You make me feel something I haven't felt in such a long time."

Mercedes beamed. "do what?" She nodded. "You are different Sam, so wonderfully different and I think this could be something amazing." she said honestly. "Would it be too forward to ask to be your girlfriend?"

"Sing like that," Sam answered easily, propping his head up on his hand and looking down at her. "I'd love to hear you do it properly sometime." His smile was practically as bright as the sun at her question. "It would not. And my answer would be that I would love that."

Mercedes blushed. "I only really sing in the shower, but for you, I would sing whenever you asked. He said yes and she squealed pulling him in her arms. She kissed him soundly, pulling him closer to her.

"Well, if you're gonna be spending time with me, it's probably gonna happen," Sam told her. "We're kind of a musical family." He laughed with joy as she pulled him close again, his arms wrapped back around her. It was scary in a lot of ways, agreeing to be in a relationship again, but Mercedes made it feel so right at the same time.

Mercedes pulled her lips away nipping at his lips. "Can you stay? I can't offer you sex but I can offer you more making out and cuddling. I am really good at cuddling."

A happy little hum escaped him and he nodded. "I would love to stay. Your company is more than enough reason." He kissed her once more. "I will probably need the pizza if I stay though. Unless you wanna hear the weird noises my stomach makes when I don't feed it."

Mercedes laughed. "Pizza, cuddles and making out coming right up." She kissed him once more before letting him go. She was happier than she ever thought possible and she just hoped she stayed that way.


	8. Drama on the Farm

Sam invited Mercedes out to the farm for some of those horseback riding lessons he'd promised her along with a home cooked meal. Unfortunately, his day had not gone as smoothly as planned and he was still stuck in his office, currently rubbing at his temples as he tried to get his work done. He'd texted his family to direct Mercedes back here if she arrived before he finished and he was just doing everything in his power to concentrate.

Mercedes was excited. She and Sam were official, and she couldn't be happier. Though she had a heavy caseload, she was able to get out on time, to meet Sam at his ranch. She brought her change of clothes to work and was now slipping into a pair of Jeans, and an off the shoulder "Horseback riding is the new sexy" shirt. Adding a pair of boots she made her way to Sam's farm. Greeting his mom and Stevie, she happily followed Stevie to Sam's office. "Hey handsome!" She said walking to him and kissing his cheek.

Sam looked up, smiling as soon as he saw her. He turned his chair so he could greet properly, opening his arms to her. "Darlin', you are a sight for sore eyes," he told her. "And a beautiful one at that. I'm sorry I'm running late."

In his arms she hugged him kissing him softly. "Thanks! Its okay I know you are busy." She glanced around his desk and smiled. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Just making sure payroll gets out on time," Sam explained. "I meant to get it done earlier, but uh... I had a small run in with a particular ranch hand that wasn't exactly on my schedule."

"Oh yeah gotta make sure everyone gets paid." She raised an eyebrow. "Ranch han- Sam what happened?"

Sam groaned slightly and leaned forward, resting his head against Mercedes' stomach. "Why do I let myself get pulled into the middle of this shit? I just wanna forget about it all."

"Sam I really like you, and I really want this to work, but it's time for me to be honest here. It seems like you and Jess and Andy or Mandy or whatever his name is, got some unfinished business and maybe you just don't have time for me."

Sam lifted his head and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Cedes, no. I don't wanna be in their business anymore, but they keep dragging me into it." He stood up from the chair and sighed. "This might just scare you away even more, but..." He lifted his denim shirt up to reveal the bruise that was forming on his side.

Her eyes widened looking at Sam. "You fought him? Sam tell me you didn't fight him over Jess!"

"I didn't fight anybody!" Sam corrected immediately, holding a hand up in his own defense. "I got sucker punched while I was out checking the irrigation system."

"He just came up and hit you for no reason?" She shook her head. "I know you didn't want to fire him cause of what he did but now it's a hostile workplace and you have to take action."

"Oh, he had his reasons. His made up, misinformed, ridiculous reasons," Sam told her as he sat back in his chair. "And it was taken care of. Though I'm sure I'll be hearing about it soon enough."

Mercedes leaned back against the wall with folded hands. "And what was the misinformation?" She really liked Sam, but everytime she thought they were good, Jess popped up.

Sam sighed as he went back to his computer, attempting to finish out the payroll so he could maybe salvage the rest of this night. "Apparently they got into a row and she told him she and I were talking again. Probably just to piss him off. But it's a load of bull cause besides what you were there for, I texted her once to tell her nothing was gonna happen with us."

"Sam..." She didn't know what to say at this point. "What is it about her that makes you want to reply to her at all?"

Sam's brows drew together as he looked back at her. "There's nothing about her. I was trying to make her understand it's over. I was telling her that I'm with you and she needs to figure out her shit. Do I worry about that kid? Yeah, I do. Because that's who I am. And he doesn't deserve any of this. And... neither do you."

Mercedes frowned. "One thing I love about you is that big heart of hers. But Sam you owe her nothing. You don't owe any of them anything."

"Oh Sammy I just heard about the fight."

The door flew open and Jess ran in moving to Sam.

Sam's head jerked around and he smacked his hand on the table. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Satan's clearly out to get to me. He knows I missed church this last month and he thinks he can have a field day now," he said, mostly to himself.

Jess stopped in her tracks and eyed Mercedes, but didn't say anything for the time being. "What are you on about, Sammy? I just wanted to check on you."

"Why? Shouldn't you be checking on Andy?" Sam pointed out. "Because you see, my girlfriend is already here to check on me. Or... actually she just found out, but that's not the point!"

Mercedes shook her head. "Sam you have nothing to explain to her." Mercedes moved in front of Jess. "This is Sam's office, and you have no right to come in here without permission, you need to leave."

"Andy seems fine... if not a little riled up," Jess remarked, ignoring Mercedes except to take a step back from her.

"Yeah, because we didn't have a fight, he just punched me in the gut," Sam explained, standing up from his chair again and resting his hands on Mercedes' shoulders. "And we're also not having a fight here, so why don't you just leave."

Jessica's jaw stiffened slightly and she finally met Mercedes' eyes. "You don't even know him. You don't know anything about any of us and you don't belong here."

Jess was slightly taller than Merce but that didn't stop Mercedes from standing toe to toe with her. "Sweetie it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the problem. You had Sam, then you decided that he wasnt enough for you, so you moved on thinking you found better. Now you are butt hurt because it didn't work out with Andy and you think you can waltz back in Sam's life and he will rescue you from your bad choices. But sadly for you, Sam is with a real woman who cares deeply for him. I see the man he is, the greatness that is Samuel Dwight Evans and he is my man now. So take your sad tears, your sob story and tell it to someone else because Sam owes you nothing. So you can leave or I can make you."

Sam's brows raised and then he looked up at Jess defiantly. "You heard the lady."

"Hey, Sammy, can I get you to look over these..." Stevie stopped in his tracks as he stepped into the office, his eyes darting around at the sight in front of him. "Well, shit."

Jess sighed, shaking her head as she stepped away. "I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon, Sammy. Maybe when you get your head on straight. Bye, Stevie."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "Sam I meant what I said but you need to do something about her." Mercedes grabbed her purse and walked out the door towards her car.

"Cedes... wait," Sam started to go after her, but he felt his brother's hand on his chest.

"Let me try," Stevie offered, jogging out the door and after Mercedes. "Hey, Mercedes. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Mercedes made her way to her car but stopped seeing Stevie. "Stevie I really like your brother. He is the most..." she sighed. "Jess has a hold on him."

"I know," Stevie agreed reluctantly. "She's done this for years. Even when they were together. And he never saw it. It frustrates all of us as much as it does you. But you are all he's talked about since the day you met, no matter what shit she keeps throwing at him. He needs you. And she needs to see that she can't scare you off because that's all she's trying to do right now."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Stevie he is a grown man, how are we supposed to move forward if he is still stuck in the past. I have my issues with my ex too but I would never give him any power over me."

"He's not," Stevie insisted. He looked right in the eye. "I promise you I would be honest with you if he was. Sammy, he's- he has this hero complex. Not just with Jess, but with everybody. He thinks it's his job to make sure everyone's taken care of. He's bailed Blaze outta jail more times than I can count. He deserves to have someone looking out for him once in awhile."

Mercedes nodded. " I know that Stevie." She looked at him. "I could love him Stevie, I felt it the moment he really kissed me. I don't want to fall so deep and get hurt." She said honestly.

Stevie smiled that same crooked smile his brother had as he looked up at her. "The night you guys went on your first date, Sammy came in the house afterwards and he told me he was gonna marry you," he told her. "When he was thinking about asking Jess, he had this... 'Well, it's been five years, this is what you do now, right?' sorta feel to him. But when he came home that night, after one date, I've never seen him mean anything more in his life." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her pleadingly. "My mama made a real good dinner knowing you were coming tonight. And it would mean an awful lot to all of us if you stayed."

"He really said that?" She wiped her eyes and sighed. "What kind of guest would I be if I let your moms hard work go yo waste."

Stevie nodded in confirmation, the smile still on his face. "I asked him if he was high, but... yes. He did. And it would also mean a whole lot to him..." He gestured a thumb over his shoulder towards the barn, where Sam was standing awkwardly outside the door. "If you let him show you the horses. They're kind of his thing."

Mercedes moved close to Dyevie and kissed him on his cheek. "Sam is lucky to have you." She patted his back, walking over to Sam. "I believe you still owe me a lesson."

"Feel free to tell him that," Stevie answered with a smile. He looked down at the print ads he wanted Sam to look at and sighed. "I'll just show these to Dad," he muttered to himself once Mercedes had walked away.

Sam rocked back on his heels as he watched Mercedes walk over to him. His nervous look turned into a bright smile at her words. "I believe I do," he agreed. "I believe I also owe Stevie an apple pie."

"He is a really great little brother. He loves you." She exhaled softly. "Sam I did mean everything I said to Jess about you."

Sam took both Mercedes' hands in his own and held them between their bodies. "I know you did. And I mean it when I tell you that all this ends today. I fired Andy, I blocked both of them on my phone. I'm done. I want to be yours. Just yours."

She frowned. "I wanted you to do that Sam, pretty sure Stevie did too. But not for us, for you. You loved her, makes sense a part of you wants to help her."

Sam shrugged slightly. "I guess... there was just part of me that hoped that everyone could end up happy. I thought maybe I could help them figure things out, but they're gonna act however they choose. And I don't wanna be a part of it anymore. I want to be a part of us."

She stared at him for a moment before lowering their entwined fingers and kissing him softly. "I want that too."

Sam made a happy little hum, so grateful for the fact that she stayed. "So... does this mean we can still have our date? Cause I'd very much like to show you around the farm."

"I would like that too." She stepped back. "So where too first?"

Sam's smile only widened and he pulled Mercedes in so he could kiss her, hard and long. He let out a breath as he finally pulled back. "Thought I'd introduce you to the horses. But there is one more thing I'd like to tell you. And you can feel free to smack me afterwards as I'll probably deserve, just avoid the bruise."

Mercedes kissed him back, moaning against his lips. When he pulled away she nodded looking at him confused. "Um okay..."

"When you told off Jess in there?" Sam spoke lowly, leaning closer to her. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life and I'm still a little turned on."

Mercedes smiled stepping closer to him. "Oh? You like seeing me all Diva Mode?" She stared up at him. "I wish there was some place around here we could go so you could show me how turned on it made you."

"Yes, I do," Sam confirmed with a cheeky grin. He glanced around for a moment. "I mean... there's nobody in my office. And I will lock the door this time."

Mercedes beamed. "Well no one messes with my man." Reaching for his hand she pulled him toward his office. "Think we have time for a little detour."

"You know? I like the sound of that a whole lot." He laughed as he followed along back into his office, locking the door behind them this time. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. This was the evening he was hoping for.

Mercedes laughed as he locked the door and pulled her close. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him and moving back to sit on his desk.

Sam leaned into her, his hands resting on the desk on either side of her. A small moan came from his lips as she kissed him and the want he'd been feeling only grew.

She pulled him between her legs, pushing her tongue through his lips, wrapping it around his as her hands wrapped around his neck.

Sam couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips forward, letting her feel just what she did to him, how much she made him need. His mouth moved up her jaw and down onto her neck, greedy for just a little taste of her.

"Oh." Left her lips as he pressed against her. She moved her neck giving him better access, wrapping her thighs around him instinctively drawing him closer.

The way her body fit against felt perfect to him, like it was exactly what he'd been searching for his whole life without even realizing it. His lips sucked at her neck and his hands slid up her sides to appreciate the incredible shape of her. "God, Cedes..."

Her hands grabbed at his back as he sucked at her neck. "Sam...you are driving crazy! In the best way though." She moved against him loving everything he was doing to her.

Sam lifted his head and licked his lips as he met her eyes. "I'm sorry and... you're welcome?" he chuckled. "You make me want you, Mercedes."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "You make me want you too Sam. In a way no one ever has before."

"I want you to know... when you are ready, if it's with me, I'll do everything I can to make it a night you'll never forget. For all the right reasons," Sam told her with sincerity. "But that's entirely up to you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't want it with anyone else," she answered honestly. "I just feel bad you have needs that I can't meet."

Sam shook his head quickly. "Don't you worry about me, darlin'. It's been a year and a half, awhile longer won't kill me. Plus, I have no doubt you're worth the wait." He leaned down again and kissed her softly.

She smiled. "I will do my best to be worth the wait." She kissed him back, hungrily attacking his lips, wanting him to know how much she wanted him too, even if she couldn't have him."

Sam let his tongue taste her greedily one more time before he reluctantly pulled back. "Before I bust these jeans..." he chuckled, "why don't I go introduce you to the horses? So we don't look too scandalous when we have dinner with my family?"

Mercedes laughed, stealing one last kiss. "Sounds like a good plan. Lead the way."

"We probably won't have time for the riding lesson, what with the drama and making out," Sam laughed as he led her out of his office and out towards the fences. "But you can meet the girls, at least." He stopped along the way and grabbed a bucket of apples to take with them. "We've got four horses... and Chester."

Mercedes frowned. "Well I was looking forward to it, but maybe we can do it another time." She linked her arm in his. "So we have to see Chester first. What are the girls names?"

"We'll reschedule, I promise," Sam assured her. "Don't wanna be late to Mama's dinner though." He saw all five animals start trotting towards the fence when they spotted him and smiled. "We've got Laverne and Shirley. Those are my parents' horses. The light one is Spirit, she's Stevie's. And this here's my girl, Fiona."

Mercedes smiled seeing the horses run towards them. "They are all very beautiful." She reached out and Fiona nuzzled her hand. "Oh I like her."

"She likes you too, clearly." Sam smiled and reached into his bucket, handing Mercedes one of the apples. "Give her this and she'll love you forever. Now, you may notice there's no horse here for my sister. And that's because when she got to the age where my parents got us our own horse... she insisted on getting... Chester." He gestured dramatically to the small donkey that was hiding behind Fiona as he came up to the fence and let out a loud bray.

Mercedes reached up and handed Fiona an apple. She excitedly took it and Mercedes smiled petting her. She looked over to Chester and laughed. "I am liking Stacey more and more. Hi Chester!"

Sam handed off apples to the rest of the girls before they got too mad at him. He shook his head at Chester's noises and tossed Mercedes another apple for him. "He's so demanding. And then she just moves away and leaves me with him," he laughed. "You two should meet though. I'm sure you'd get along. You both agree on the stupid things I do."

Mercedes gave Chester the apple and pet him. "You have a right to be demanding don't you? It's hard work being surrounded by four beautiful girls huh?" She stood up. "I would love to meet her one day, just so we can compare notes."

"Oh, yeah. His life's real hard," Sam laughed. "If we hadn't gotten 'em all tied up we'd probably have a buncha little mules running around." He gave the girls' necks each a good rubdown. "Oh, that sounds fun for me."

"See his life is hard, he can't go off and sow his wild oats or nothing!" She laughed looking at Sam. "It will be good notes, I promise."

Sam snickered as he stepped up beside her. "Wild oats," he corrected gently. "Not oaks. But that was adorable." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Hey I tried! And what is the difference between oats and oaks anyways?" She accepted his kiss and leaned against him as she took in his farm. "It is so beautiful out here Sam. I get it. I get why you love it so much."

"Oats are a grain that the horses eat. Oaks are... a tree," Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around loosely from behind. "Isn't it? I mean, it's all I've ever known really. But it's home and it's a pretty great home to have."

Mercedes laughed nodding. "Okay, okay I got it." She exhaled wrapping her arms around his. "I wouldn't want to leave either. I can't imagine wanting to live anywhere else if I lived here."(edited)

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he sure did like sharing this with her now. "Well, you're welcome here anytime. Consider it a second home."

Turning to look up at him she beamed. "You mean that? Because I will take advantage of this view, this peacefulness as long as it's being offered."

"Of course I do," Sam answered easily as he rocked her back and forth gently. "But you do have to pay me in cuddles."

"Pay you in cuddles for this amazing view and peacefulness? Done!" Mercedes laid against him a little longer, before turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for sharing your life with me."

Sam smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for giving me more chances than I probably deserve," he told her quietly. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he froze for a moment in worry. But he'd blocked the numbers. Pulling it out of his pocket, his smile returned. "My mom. Dinner's ready," he chuckled.


	9. Family Dinner

We wanna thank you so much for all your reviews and love of our stories Cee and i have so much fun writing these two and giving you these stories. Also wanna send a shout out to whoknowstv for giving us your 800th review!

* * *

Sam smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for giving me more chances than I probably deserve," he told her quietly. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he froze for a moment in worry. But he'd blocked the numbers. Pulling it out of his pocket, his smile returned. "My mom. Dinner's ready," he chuckled.

Mercedes kissed him once more, before nodding. "Sam you are worth it. If you weren't I would have walked away a while ago." His phone rang and she saw his face. He wasn't the only one relieved it was his mom. "Okay let's go I am hungry."

With a grateful smile, Sam took her hand as they walked back to the house. "We're here!" he announced happily as he stepped into the kitchen. "Mercedes, I don't think you've met my dad yet. This is him," he said, laying a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, this is... my girlfriend."

Dwight reached his hand out, offering Mercedes a familiar Evans smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Mercedes smiled seeing Sam's dad. They all looked so much alike but Sam and Stevie looked just like their dad. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." She said shaking his hand. "I have heard a lot about you as well."

"Oh, please. Call me Dwight. You're making me feel old."

"You are old, Pops," Sam teased, going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Behave," Mary said, swatting Sam's shoulder playfully. "We're eating in the dining room as this is a special occasion. So finish washing up and come on in."

"Okay, Dwight. And pay your son no mind you don't look a day over 30." Mercedes walked to wash her hands as well. "Thank you guys again for letting me stay for dinner,"

Sam looked at Mercedes over his dad's shoulder skeptically. There was sucking up and then there was just lying. He laughed all the same.

"Oh, of course. We've been looking forward to getting to know you," Mary told her as she grabbed a pan to carry into the dining room. "Sammy here's been talking about you non-stop. And it's been very nice to see him so happy."

Mercedes moved to the table. "I am glad I am here to get to know you too. I can see now how Sam and Stevie turned out so wonderful." she watched Mary come carrying a pan. "Would you like my help?"

"You can bring in the potatoes if you like, dear. There's some potholders there so you don't burn yourself."

Sam went to fridge and pulled out a few beers for him and his brother and dad. "You want one, babe? Or we got wine coolers. Or soda, water, juice. The usual." It was the first time he'd called her 'babe' so casually and he found that it felt really nice.

Mercedes grabbed the potholders and picked up the potatoes. "Soda or Lemonade is fine." She said placing the potatoes onto the table.

"Lemonade, yes. What kind of Southern family would we be if we didn't have iced tea or lemonade?" he chuckled to himself as he grabbed the pitcher of it and brought it into the table.

Stevie finished setting the table, smiling at Mercedes as she walked in. "Good to see you," he said, both of them knowing exactly what he meant.

"Good to be seen." She said giving him a knowing smile. "So where should I sit?"

Sam came in and set the drinks on the table before he pulled out a chair for her. "You can sit here next to me... if you like," he told her with a smile.

"Smooth," Stevie commented as he took a seat across from them.

Mercedes took her seat next to Sam and smiled. "Of course I would like." She sat down and looked at his parents. "So how does retirement feel Dwight?"

"I'll let you know when they actually let me do it properly," Dwight jokes. "I'm kidding. I've cut down a lot, mostly for the sake of my back. And these boys have done a wonderful job of things."

"He still sticks his nose in though. I don't think he can help himself," Sam chuckled. "Not that we don't appreciate your vast wealth of knowledge, Pops."

"Well I suppose I have you to thank for Sam and I meeting. And can I just say you guys have the best fruit I have ever had in my life. I think I just about told everyone I know to stop by the fruit stand."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Mercedes," Dwight told her, patting her hand before he grabbed himself one of the pork chops.

Stevie cleared his throat, setting down his beer bottle. "How's, um... Marley doing? Just out of curiosity."

Mercedes smiled sweetly, before grabbing the potatoes and loading Sam's plate then hers as if it were the most natural thing to do. "Marley is great, still waiting on you to call her. I mean it's been a few weeks Stevie, you might miss your window." She teased as she handing him the potatoes.

Stevie frowned slightly, his brows drawing together. "There's a window?"

"He wonders why he's single," Sam chuckled, smiling as he watched Mercedes' movements. She already looked so comfortable here with his family and it was nice to see.

"Well, I've been busy!" Stevie insisted. "Somebody had to pick up the slack around here."

"Stevie that just means that she might get the impression you don't like her or want to date her. Just text her and say hi, send her some fruit with a sweet note. Something to tell her that you like her. Marls is such a sweet girl, I think she is perfect for you."

"I don't know, you really wanna do that to her?" Sam teased.

Stevie nodded along with Mercedes' suggestion. He could definitely do that. He stopped and narrowed his eyes across the table at his brother. "You really want me to reply to that?"

Sam's smile disappeared and he swallowed. "I'll stop talking now." He wasn't exactly guilt free when it came to putting women through stuff lately.

Mercedes looked at the brothers and smile. "You guys are amazing. I love how you guys are together. But honestly, sometimes the best thing to do is to be honest."

"Thankfully, I have the least amount of baggage in this family," Stevie reasoned, quite pleased with himself.

"You're still young," Sam reminded him with a laugh. "I'm sure she'll like you just fine though."

Mercedes frowned looking down to her plate at the mention of baggage. She knew all about it as she was dealing with his baggage now.

Sam shot his brother a look before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"So... Mercedes," Dwight spoke up, deciding it was most definitely needed. "Sammy tells me you're a lawyer? The nicest one I've ever met, that's for certain."

Looking up at Dwight she nodded. "Yes Sir. I am a Jr. Partner at my firm." She said proudly. "I think I am pretty good at it."

"She's amazing at it," Sam added. "She's helped so many people. I met one the other day and he couldn't say enough great things about her. She blows me away." He looked at her with a soft smile and caring eyes.

Mercedes blushed looking at Sam and then down casting her eyes to her plate. "Everyone needs someone in their corner. I am lucky enough to be that person for a lot of people."

"And now I'm lucky enough to be one of those people," Sam told her, glancing over at her with a smile.

"It's been very nice to hear the stories that Sammy's shared with us," Mary told her. "And it's always nice to see a woman go after her passion. That's exactly what I taught my daughter."

Mercedes blushed at Sam's words. She turned towards Mary. "My mom told me it was important, that no matter what I wanted to do, I needed to make sure I use my voice for good. To make sure I help more than hurt. And I would like to think I accomplished that."

"She sounds like a very smart woman," Mary said fondly. "And I can see she raised another one. But girls were always easier," she added with a teasing smile at her sons.

Mercedes beamed. "Thank you, maybe one day when she and my dad come out here you guys can meet them." Mercedes laughed. "I heard that too. My mom said my brothers were a handful. And being the only girl and the youngest they were and still are very over protective."

"Oh, we'd love that," Mary told her sincerely. "They're welcome here anytime. We could have a cookout!"

"Oh dear, she's gone into party planning mode," Sam laughed. "It may take awhile to get her back. And, for the record, that's in the brother handbook. Trust me, I've read it."

Mercedes nodded. "Well they promised to come up around the Holidays. My brothers too. I really think they would love the ranch." Mercedes looked at Sam. "Yeah well you say that now, wait till you have two linebackers staring you down. I mean one of them is a literal linebacker for the NFL..."

Sam practically choked on his food. "Wha- why are we just sharing this information?"

Stevie just threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, please, have them come here. For me. Please."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "We never really discussed my siblings. I told you I had two brothers though." Taking a sip from her drink she laughed at Stevie. "You don't even know what team Mac plays for."

"Oh, I don't care," Stevie told her. "I just wanna watch him scare Sam."

Sam coughed a couple more times and patted his own chest. "I remember the two parts. I just didn't know about the huge part," he chuckled.

Mercedes took Sam's hands. "Mac may be huge and he may play for the Chiefs but he is a great big brother who will see that I care about you. And bug may be a Plastic Surgeon who has done some MMA fighting who will too...though you should just call them Marcus and Matthew cause Mac and Bug is just reserved for me." She looked to his parents and back to him. "Would now be a good time to tell you that we have box tickets for the Titans/Chiefs game on November 10th?"

"Oh, yeah, Bug. I remember that was... wait, MMA?!" Sam coughed again, taking a long pull from his beer bottle. He was also a little scared he was gonna accidentally call him Bug now. He glanced over his shoulder and back at Mercedes. "Us as in... you and me?" he asked quietly, gesturing between them with a finger.

Mercedes shook her head. "It was a phase he was rebelling against his education or whatnot. It didn't last very long." As Sam's question she nodded. "Yes as in me and you, and your family if they wanna come. I usually take Marls and some of the kids I help out...but Mac rents out the entire box for me and I never can fill it."

Stevie slapped both of his hands on the table in shock, what with his mouth still being full.

"Swallow your food, son," Dwight told him. "And we would love to join you."

Stevie swallowed and finally spoke. "Shut the front door! Did you just invite me to an NFL game where there will also be a pretty girl?"

Sam was still a little distracted by the fact that Mercedes' brothers could probably kill him without breaking a sweat, but this was pretty exciting news.

Mercedes smiled. "I was trying to tell you guys earlier but I mean this works too. I can promise great company and really good food. He spoils me more than I wish he would but you don't tell Mac no... I tried once he did not like it." She laughed. "But I am glad you guys are coming. Glad you get to meet my brothers."

"Even though I'm still scared... I'm very excited to meet them too," Sam told her sincerely.

"If I wear my Titans jersey, will he punch me?" Stevie curiously

Mercedes giggled covering her mouth. "No Stevie he won't punch you. But I will be wearing Mac's Jersey its tradition."

"I think the better question is if I kiss his sister will he punch me?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't involve me getting punched, so... not really a big concern for me" Stevie replied with a grin.

"You won't get punched Sam. They are both gonna love you. I promise."

"That's good. Cause it's not fun," Sam declared, rubbing gently at his side.

His mother raised a curious eyebrow at him, but remained silent on the matter for the time being. "It's very kind of you to invite us, Mercedes. I'm looking forward to it. But please let them know they're welcome here for a home cooked meal as well if they're interested."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, I will let them know but I should warn you they can eat you out of house and home if you let them. They are greedy people." She said honestly.

"Oh, I'm aware of the problem," Mary assured her, glancing at Stevie as he stuffed two large pieces of potato in his mouth at once. "Luckily, we have fields of fresh food growing around here."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah I can see you are used to it. I will let them know. And also tell them to be on their best behavior." She glanced over at Sam and smiled softly. "They will love you I am certain. So don't freak."

Sam felt something deep inside his chest and it almost came out, but he remembered he was surrounded by his family and stopped himself for the time being. Instead he just smiled and kissed her cheek. "I can handle it. You're worth it."

"You should know that I don't just introduce anyone to my family. And you are the only guy I have dated that gets to go to a game with me. I don't let people know about Mac cause they all seem to think I can get them different things." She took a bite of her food. "And in all this talk I didn't get to tell you how amazing this meal is Mary it's so good."

Sam frowned a little at the thought of people using her like that. The thought honestly hadn't even come to his mind. He just hoped her family felt he was good enough for her, no matter who they were.

Mary beamed and gave a little wave of her hand. "Oh, thank you, dear. Cooking has always been a love of mine. And I'd say this table is where we've made some of our best memories."

Mercedes smiled. "My mom couldn't cook to save her life, but there was always love at our table. So I get that. I always wanted to learn how to cook like big family style meals. But I never had the time...or well never made the time." She looked down to her plate.

"Well, you're welcome in our kitchen any time. I always loved cooking with my kids," Mary told her. "I'd be happy to teach you as best I can."

Mercedes was plenty embarrassed never have learned to cook, her parents were more focused on them doing other things but hearing Mary she smiled brightly. "Thank you Mary that, that means so much."

They finished dinner and Sam wiped his face one last time with his napkin before setting it on the table. "I promise I'm not trying to get out of clean up duty, but do you mind if Cedes and I go for a walk?"

"Go ahead, son. I'll take care of the dishes," Dwight told him, waving him off. "Enjoy the beautiful night."

Mercedes cleaned up as much as she could before thanking the Evans and following Sam out of the house. She looked at him. "I hope I didn't freak you out about my brothers. I tend to forget how intimidating they can be."

Sam took her hand in his and walked slowly towards the fields. He offered her a reassuring smile. "Nah, it's all good. I mean, I do hope they like me, but you liking me is kind of my highest priority."

Linking her hand in his she nodded. "Well then you have nothing to worry about because i do really like you." She looked down at his hands. "I am falling for you pretty hard Sam."

Sam licked his lips slowly as they walked, his thumb brushing back and forth across the back of her hand. "That's actually... why I wanted to be alone for a while."

Mercedes looked at him and tilted her head. "You did? What's on your mind?"

"During dinner, seeing you be with my family and talking about meeting yours... it just felt really... right," Sam mused as they walked. "And I know we've already been through so much shit and I'm still so sorry about that. But all of that, it just made me realize what's important in my life." He stopped walking and took her other hand too, letting their linked hands hang between them. "And that's you. I love you, Cedes. I want you to know that."

Mercedes stopped walking and looked at him. "You what?" Surely she had been hearing things. It had only been a few months how could he know? But she knew he knew the same way she knew.

A small smile appeared on Sam's face due to the look she gave him. He brought one of her hands up to his lips. "I love you. No pressure for a response, I promise. I just want you to know."

"How can-..." She stopped talking and looked out into the distance. "How can you know? That you love me? Is it just love or are you in love with me? I am sorry I just have to know."

Sam let out a slightly nervous chuckle and shrugged. "I guess I haven't analyzed it that deeply," he admitted. He took a moment and let his thoughts settle. "I guess... I love you and I'm... falling in love with you. And is there anyone who can answer the question of how you know something like that? I just do."

Mercedes nodded. She leaned into him pulling his head down to her. "I am falling in love with you too Sam. You are everything and more than I ever thought I deserved."

Sam let out a soft sigh of relief. He really wasn't pressuring her to give a reply back, but he was also really hoping his words didn't cause her to turn tail and run from him. His hands went to her waist and he pressed his lips to hers gently.

Mercedes kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is it crazy that every time you kiss me I feel it deep within and just need more."

Sam smiled, his face still close to hers. "Not crazy. I'm pretty sure that's just called desire, babe," he told her as his arms wrapped around, his hands pressed to the small of her back.

"Well then I guess you should know that I truly desire you Sam."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual." He buried his face against her neck and let out a small moan. He wanted her more than he could begin to explain, wanted to wake up with her in his arms and forget the rest of the world existed for just a little while. But he could be patient.

She smiled as he buried his face in her neck. She held him closer for a moment and then lifted his lips back to hers. She kissed him deeply, hands going to the nape of his neck, tongue pushing through his lips needing more of him.

Sam pulled her body against his, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt and pressing into the skin of her back. He gasped against her mouth at the way she made him feel. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

Shivering at his touch she licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to do just that. "I don't have a change of clothes... but okay." She whispered back against his lips.

"I'm sure we can find you something," Sam assured her. He just didn't want to let her go right now. He couldn't. "I wanna wake up with you beside me."

"You have me Sam." She kissed him once more. "Just make sure your parents are okay with me staying over." She tisked. "Having a girl in your room...scandalous Sam." she said with a smile.

"I'm 27 years old," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll ask my mom for permission," he teased, lifting her up into the air for just a moment.

"I was teasing. I just can't wait to wake up in your arms." He lifted her and she laughed nipping at his neck. "Yummy."

"Don't be too eager. There's plenty of fun to be had before we get there," Sam told her with a little grin. He hissed slightly as he set her back down. Clearing his throat, he glanced over his shoulder. "Would you like to see the pumpkin patch? The season is upon us."

"Mmmm if you say so." She nodded holding out her hand. "I would love to see it. Does this mean I can pick out a pumpkin of my own?"

Taking her hand again, he started leading her in that direction. "If you want, of course you can," he told her, swinging their arms gently. "You'll have to find a day to come down on one of the weekends this month. We do the whole shebang. Pumpkin patch, hayrides, kid's activities. My favorite time of year."

"You had me at hayride! I am here, if you need help I can do it. I used to help out when our community center did it back home." She kissed his cheek. "I love that you are sharing this with me."

"We do have a staff, but I'm sure they won't turn down an extra pair of hands if you wanna help out," Sam told her, smiling at her kiss. "I want you to be part of my life. And this... this is my life."

"I love your life Sam. From the horses to the chickens I am here for all of it."

"I don't know. The chickens are kinda assholes," Sam laughed as they came up on the pumpkin patch. "But you can't beat this view."

Mercedes laughed. "Really? Do I even wanna meet them then?" She looked out past the pumpkin patch and smiled. "Wow Sam you were not kidding."

"Probably not," Sam admitted, still smiling as he rested his arm around her shoulders and took it in himself. "Beautiful, isn't it? I know we're just some random farm in the middle of Tennessee and there's all kindsa natural wonders out there, but this will always have a special place in my heart."

She turned to look at him. "Ever kissed a beautiful woman you loved in such a beautiful spot?"

Sam was pretty sure she didn't want a real answer to that. He held her chin gently with his fingers and smiled down at her. "None like you, Cedes," he told her honestly, leaning down to do just as she'd asked.

She smiled kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him closer to her she placed her forehead against his. "This is a perfect moment."

"Then I'm real glad I could be a part of it." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly swayed back and forth with her, not caring in the least that there wasn't actually any music.

As they started to the non existing music. Mercedes held Sam closely, head laying on his shoulder enjoying this moment of them and no one else.

Sam rested his head against hers comfortably and just held her as they moved. This was it. This was what he wanted, what he imagined when he dreamt of falling in love the right way. "Maybe you should pick out a pumpkin tomorrow when it's not dark out," he suggested with a little chuckle.

She laughed still rocking with him. "I think you are right, right now all I want is to be in your arms and feel your touch."

Sam made a happy little sound at that idea and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He started humming softly as they swayed.

She closed her eyes, listening to Sam hum, it was a familiar song and she found herself humming along with him.

Sam didn't want the moment to end, but he could feel the chill filling the autumn night. "Why don't we go back to my room?"

She nodded snuggling closer to him. "I would like that." She took one last look out into the beautiful distance before taking his hand and walking back with him to the house.

Sam slipped into the house as quietly as he could. He could hear the tv on in the living room and saw the backs of his parents' heads as they slipped by. Stevie's bedroom door was already shut tight as they moved to his room. "I can get you a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in."

Having never snuck into anyone's room before, Mercedes giggled to herself. She entered his room and nodded as she took the place in. "That would be good. Thank you."

Sam dug something out of his dresser and handed it over to her. "I can, um... step out or turn around if you want," he offered quietly.

Mercedes smiled. "Always the gentleman. If you can point me to the bathroom I can do it in there."

"Yeah, it's at the end of the hallway," Sam told her, watching her go. He couldn't deny that he wished she'd stayed, that he could've just laid his eyes on her. Going without sex was a lot easier when you threw yourself into your work 24/7. But now he had this beautiful woman in his arms that he was falling in love with and he was going a little crazy. He looked at himself in the mirror as he got changed. "Don't be a dick, Evans. And speaking of dicks, stop thinking with yours," he instructed himself.


	10. I love you

Changing quickly she stared at herself in the mirror. Deciding to wear only the shirt was made because she knew whatever happened tonight, she wanted him in any way, all ways. Letting her hair fall to the sides she hand combed it and took a deep breath. The shirt fell just over midthigh and she hopped he liked what he saw. Walking back into the room, she placed the pants onto his dresser and moved to his bed.

Sam changed quickly himself into a tee and sweatpants. He was sitting on the bed when she walked in and he swore his breath left his lungs. "Hey..." he said with a soft smile.

She smiled placing her hair behind her ears. "Soooo..." She glanced around his room taking more of it in. "I like your room. Feel like I am learning more and more about you just by being here."

Sam just smiled, finding the fact that her uncertainty matched his own really adorable. "It's nothing too exciting," running his hand along his green plaid comforter. "Probably your typical country boy bachelor room. At least I picked up all my clothes today."

Mercedes laughed. She lifted one leg under herself and turned to him. "So how many girls have you snuck up to your room?"

Sam narrowed his eyes some as he leaned on his elbow. "Why do you keep asking me questions you don't wanna know the answers too?" he asked teasingly.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't ask. Though you have given me the answer anyways." She leaned into him. "How about I ask you something simpler. Can I kiss you?"

"The answer doesn't matter," Sam insisted. "It's the past. And you my present and... I hope my future. That's all I care about right now." He smiled at her next question. "Most definitely."

She smiled. "I hope to be your future too." She leaned in and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck as she snuggled closer to him.

Sam let himself sink down into the bed properly as he kissed her in return. she felt so good in his arms. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he muttered against her lips.

She pulled away from him, looking down to his features, taking him in memorizing his face. "You are just amazing. I love everything about you Sam. Including these." She said kissing his lips. "They fit so perfect against mines."

Sam moaned into her kiss, his body lighting up yet again at having her so close. "I could kiss you forever," he told her, his hand tentatively reaching out to rest on her thigh.

Her head went to rest on his, as his hand reached her thigh. She could feel her heart pounding fast as he did. "Sam." left her lips as her eyes closed enjoying the moment.

He pressed gentle kisses along her face, her cheeks and her nose and her lips. "Yeah, baby?" he whispered.

"mmm." she swallowed not even sure what she wanted in that moment. So she leaned in kissing him deeply, she pulled him closer to her as she lay on her side and ran her hands through his hair.

Instinctively, Sam's hand traveled slowly up her thigh, moving over soft, smooth skin. "Cedes, I... I have to tell you something."

His hands on her thighs caused her to moan out softly. She pulled away as Sam spoke and nodded. "Okay."

"I want you," he blurted out. "And that isn't me trying to pressure you or rush you. I promise. However long you need is totally fine and I'll be here. I'll be yours. But I think about you all the time. And I dream about being with you and I just... feel like you should know that."

Mercedes pulled away from Sam and blushed at his words. "I want you too Sam, more than you know. I have thought about us and our first time together and how I want my first time to be with you, but I also don't see our first time being in your room with your parents and brothers right down the hall." She turned his face towards hers. "That being said...maybe there is something we can do that isn't going all the way but isn't gonna leave you or me in a wanting state either..."

"No. No, I know. I didn't mean to-" Sam stopped rambling as she brought his face to hers and he looked into her eyes. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Mercedes kissed him softly moving his hands to wrap around her. "I don't really I just know that I love kissing you and having your hands on me has awakened something in me that I can't even describe...but I want more."

Sam licked his lips slowly and nodded in understanding. And, god, did he understand. "Could I just..." His hand slipped beneath the t-shirt she was wearing, the fact that it was his own only stirring him more. "Could I just see you?" He kissed her once more, their foreheads resting together. "Please?"

She smiled biting down at her bottom lip before nodded. She sat up on the bed and hesitated until she caught his loving gaze. Pulling off her shirt, she revealed a white front clasp bra and matching boy shorts. She looked at her hands waiting for what he thought about her.

Sam gasped softly as he moved towards her. He'd tried to convince himself that being able to look at her would be enough to get him through longer, but it only fueled his desire. "God, you're so damn beautiful," he whispered in awe, leaning in to press his lips to her collarbone.

His words caused her to inhale deeply as she swallowed. "You-" She stopped when his lips met her neck. "Mmmm." She said giving him better access.

He guided her onto her back gently and continued to move his lips over her skin. They moved downwards slowly, his tongue slipping out to dip between her breasts and get a little taste of her.

Mercedes wasn't sure what he was gonna do but hissed feeling his lips move to her breast. "Sam." she said softly encouraging him to continue.

Sam's fingers brushed along her side and up her stomach, coming to tease at the clasp of her bra. He lifted his head and met her eyes. "Can I?"

She hesitated for a moment, but she trusted Sam, knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her so she nodded.

Licking his lips, he worked the clasp open and let the material fall to the sides of her body. "Stunning," he whispered before leaning down again and taking her nipple into his mouth. His thumb brushed over her other one and he let himself just enjoy being so close to her.

For a moment, she forgot that she was in Sam's family home. She hissed biting her bottom lip as he made her feel so good.

Sam knew he could get lost in her so easily. He pulled back though and pulled his own shirt over his head, wincing just slightly. "Ignore the bruise," he told her. "I just want to feel your skin against mine."

Eyes going to his chest, her hand went to his bruise gently touching around it. She looked at Sam and pulled him closer to her and she laid fully on her back. "I love you."

Sam's lips curled up slowly, his heart fluttering in his chest at the words. "I love you too," he replied easily, his body pressed against her side comfortably. She was so soft and so warm and he never wanted to move again. So just kept on kissing her.

Wrapping her thighs around him she pulled him closer to her. "Are you okay?"

A low moan came from him as she pulled him closer and he nodded at her question. "I don't think I've ever been this good in my life," he told her sincerely. "But I'm surprised you can't tell that since I'm only wearing these sweatpants."

Mercedes laughed. "I can tell I just wanted to make sure you were good..." She chewed her bottom lip eyeing the bulge in his pants. "Can I... can I help you with that?"

Sam blinked a couple times and stared at her with a little smile. "Babe, you can... do anything you want right now."

She nodded but didn't move. "You are gonna have to walk me through what to do...when I say I am not experienced I mean it..." she said softly. She was out of her element and not sure what she should be doing what she should be doing it.

Sam nodded slowly in understanding, rolling to lay on his back. "Just let me know if you want to stop any time," he reminded her before pushing his sweatpants down over his hips and kicking them off. "First... kiss me?"

Her eyes widened as she saw what was beneath his sweatpants. "Damn." left her lips. When Sam said to kiss him she swallowed moving closer to him with a nod. "Okay." She moved up and took his lips in hers, kissing him deeply.

Sam gave her a crooked little smile before she was kissing him again and his fingers slid up into her hair. "Give me your hand," he requested, holding his own out for it.

She stared into his eyes and nodded as she gave him her hand. She knew what he was gonna do but was still nervous about it.

Sam held her hand and drug it down his stomach slowly, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to despite how desperately he wanted her touch. He helped her wrap her fingers around his length and covered her hand with his own. "Just follow me."

Her eyes never left his as he guided her down to his shaft. She inhaled wrapping her hands around him, and feeling his hand guide her. "Okay."

Sam swallowed and slowly moved his hand up and down, bringing her along with it. Her hands were so soft and so perfect and his breath got heavier. "You okay?"

She got a rhythm going, looking down at their hands before back up at his eyes. "MmmHmmm." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Touch me Sam... please." She asked moving her hand slightly faster.

Sam blew a breath out through his nose as he looked at her. "Touch you or... touch you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Always better to be safe than sorry.

Mercedes gave him a little squeeze. "Touch me."

Sam moaned at her touch, careful not to get too loud. He nodded and let go of her hand. "Keep going just like that, baby," he urged her before his hand moved to slip into her panties and tease at her entrance with his fingers.

Mercedes stiffened for only a moment when she felt Sam's fingers, but then she allowed the pleasure to take over. She closed her eyes as her hand keep steady .

"It's okay," Sam whispered to her, rolling towards her just slightly for a better angle. "I got you. I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart."

Her eyes opened an she nodded moving to kiss him, her hand continued to work him over as her lips met his in a heated kiss.

His fingers continued to rub at her gently, searching for the spot that would make her moan. He already felt so good just having her so close and feeling her touch. "Mmm, baby."

His finger found her clit and she arched into his touch. "oh..." she moaned moving closer to him. Her body feeling elevated in a way it never had before.

Sam smiled slightly as he watched her. Just knowing he could make her feel like this made him so happy. He chewed at his lip as his eyes moved down her body. His hand slipped out and his fingers tugged gently at her panties. "You trust me?"

Her body moved with his, thrusting along with his fingers. Her eyes opened looking at him. "I trust you Sam." She said looking at him.

Sam gave her a little nod and slowly pulled her panties down over her hips and her legs. He kneeled above her for a moment and just took her in. "You're so beautiful," he told her once again before leaning down and guiding her legs open. He pressed a few gentle kisses along her inner thighs before he moved to press his lips against her clit.

Mercedes wasn't sure what was happening but the moment he went to her clit she arched up. "Sam what- what are you doing?"

Sam lifted his head and looked at her. "I just want to make you feel good," he told her quietly. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

She stared at him for a moment. "With your mouth? Does it...how is it supposed to feel?"

"Well... good," he answered, unsure how else to describe it. He'd never actually had a vagina to know the exact feelings, but he'd always gotten good reviews. He chewed at his lip for a moment before deciding it best that they were just open with each other. "Can I ask you... have you ever... I mean... taken care of yourself?"

Mercedes blushed. "I have taken care of myself I just never had someone take care of me before..,"

Sam nodded slightly in understanding. "Well, this is will feel like when you take care of yourself... only better," he explained with a little grin. "Okay?"

Mercedes took a deep breath, she hoped he was right because this was weird. Laying back she stared

up to the ceiling still tense but waiting for him.

Sam could feel the way her body tensed, so he took his time. He pressed more kisses to her stomach and her thighs, his hands finding hers and linking their fingers together. Looking up once more, he whispered to her, "I love you. I got you!" With that, he pressed his lips to get clit again, letting his tongue slip out to tease it slightly.

With every kiss she relaxed more and more. Her body giving in to the feel of him. If she had any doubt that Sam could take care of her his words soothed her and let her know he had her. "Ohhh" she said as his tongue caressed her clit.

The sound was encouraging and he could feel her body start to relax for him. Sam wanted nothing more than to give her an experience she could always remember fondly. He ran his tongue slowly up the length of her entrance before returning to her clit and sucking at it gently.

Her legs went to close but she stopped them so she didn't crush Sam, but the things he was doing, it caused her whole body to shake. "That feels- oh that feels so-" Her words faltered as she fully gave in to him and his actions.

Sam smiled slightly even as he continued to tease her clit with his mouth. His fingers snuck up and he slowly slid one inside of her, determined to bring her all the pleasure he possibly could.

Her body responded to his actions on their own, she thrust up and moaned and couldn't control the pleasure that erupted through her. "Sam!" She yelped. "Please don't-" Her body was on fire and it was because of him.

Sam lifted his head quickly and looked at her. "What? Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

"No please don't stop." She encouraged him. She needed more wanted so much more from him.

His smile returned and he nodded before returning to his actions. He added another finger and began to move them in and out just so, crooking them slightly so he could reach even more of her.

She tried to stay quiet, tried to not be so loud but he was making it so hard for her not to. "So good." she moaned. She had already come once and was on her way to cumming again."

Sam lifted his head up just long enough to meet her eyes. "Love you," he reminded her before he sucked her clit between his lips and stopped holding back at all.

"Oh god I love you too Sam." She moaned as she felt another orgasm hit. She withered under him toes curling as she shook. "No more..Oh Sam no more I can't..."

Sam moved back and licked his lips, smiling as he crawled up her body. He kissed her lips sweetly as he lay beside her. "You doing okay?"

She tried to catch her breath. Her body on fire, unable to feel anything but the pleasure he made her feel. "I feel...wow." She looked at him with a lazy smile. But then frowned. "I didn't get to help you out though..."

Sam pressed kisses along her neck, loving the way she melted in his arms. He lifted his head and considered for a moment. "How about tonight... you watch me?" he suggested.

Mercedes nodded, sitting up and wrapping herself in his sheet.

Sam rolled onto his back and reached over into his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. "Don't judge me," he told her with a little smirk. He squeezed some out in his hand and rubbed it in a little before he wrapped his fingers around his length and started to slowly stroke himself.

"Never." she said looking at him. She watched him and smiled leaning in as she nipped at his neck, hand moving on top of his as she bit his ear gently.

Sam gasped at the feel of her mouth on him. He looked down and watched their hands move together over his dick. "Cedes," he moaned softly.

She used her free hand to turn his face to hers. She leaned in kissing him, tasting herself as she did.

"Mmm..." Sam returned her kiss, his hand speeding it's pace. It wasn't anything he hadn't done himself and since the day he'd met her, it had been her on his mind every time. But now, here she was, touching him and kissing him and it made everything so much more intense.

His hand sped up and she kissed him deeper nipping at his lip allowing her hand to speed up with him.

"Oh... baby..." Sam moved his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing the ridges of it, before he went back to pumping. "I'm so close, Cedes."

Mercedes watched him, knowing he was close and that she wanted to help in some way she took a page from his book running her thumb over the tip, as she sucked at his neck, using her free hand to push his own hands away she pumped him faster, wanting to be the one to send him over the edge.

Sam's hand went to his sheets and grasped them as he felt the pleasure wash through his body. He let out a hard gasp, learning long ago how to keep quiet when he was here, and came hard over her hand and his own stomach.

Mercedes watched him cum, finding it all fascinating. She stroked him through it and remove her hand once he had calmed.

Sam was still panting as he turned to look at Mercedes with a sated smile. "That was... wonderful," he told her, reaching up to brush his fingers over her cheek. He reached down and grabbed his t-shirt so he could clean up her hand and himself. "You okay?"

Mercedes smiled looking at him. "Baby, you made me orgasm like three times, I am good...are you? It was okay what I did? she asked wiping her hand on his shirt.

Sam smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It was amazing. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to be yours."

"I think I am the lucky one." SHe laughed at herself. "We just fooled around like we are in high school."

Sam looked at her and started laughing along with her. "Yes, we did," he realized. "I think maybe it was exactly what we both needed though."

"Oh I know I needed that! And will probably need it again." She teased. "Thank you for making me feel so good and taken care of."

"You can have it anytime," Sam promised her with a winning smile. "I really do love you. And it means the world to me that you stayed... today and... at all."

Mercedes smiled with a yawn. "I stayed because I love you and you are worth fighting for, we are worth fighting for. You don't have to thank me. Just... stay away from those crazies."

"C'mere," he encouraged, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her down to his chest. "You have a promise from me that I will do that. So you can sleep soundly right here in my arms, okay?"

Mercedes snuggled closer to him. Sharing the blanket as they lay naked next to each other. "I think I will always feel safe in your arms. she said drifting off to sleep.

Sam pressed a kiss on her forehead before he fell asleep beside her.

He started in the morning at the sound of a knock on his door. Removing himself carefully from Mercedes' arms, he pulled some shorts on quickly and cracked the door open. "Will you be quiet?" he hissed at his brother.

"Ma wants to know why you aren't at breakfast," Stevie told him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Cedes is still asleep," Sam told him, glancing back at her. "Just tell Ma to save me a plate for later."

"Ohhhh my gosh!" Stevie giggled, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Get out of here." He gave Stevie a shove and watched him go down the stairs before shutting the door.

Mercedes had one of the best night sleep she had had in awhile, wrapped in Sam's arms. Feeling him get out the bed she slowly felt herself wake up. Seeing Sam at the door she patted down her hair and wiped any gunk that may be in her eyes trying to look somewhat better than she knew she looked. Pulling the sheet over her she smiled seeing him shut the door. "Morning Sam. Everything okay?"

He smiled softly when he turned around and saw her awake. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just the burdens of living at home where your brother can bother you at any hour of the morning," he chuckled as he crawled back into bed and kissed her. "Mornin'."

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "Yes it's a great morning now." She said against his lips.

Sam just smiled. He couldn't stop smiling when she was around. And he hadn't even realized how little he'd done it this past year until he felt like this. "You make me so happy, Cedes."

Her hand went up to the side of his face. "I can tell. Your smile it reaches your eyes. And you make me just as happy Sam. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Sam let out a little hum of contentment as he lazily trailed his fingers along her side. "Wish I could just stay here all day with you."

"I do too, but if you really wanna lay in bed with me all day, you can come with me to the convention in Miami, you know it's coming up. We can lay out on the beach after my speech and be waited on hand and foot."

Sam perked up a little at that. "Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask when that was coming up. I need to make sure everything's in order here before we go, but... I'd absolutely love to."

"Two weeks. And I was thinking maybe we can see where we stand on the whole sexy train as well." She kissed him softly. "I never get to enjoy these things so I plan on us having a great time."

"Sexy train?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah Sexy Train meaning all the fun sexy things we get to do,"

"Ohhhh. I thought there was gonna be a real train," Sam teased her. "I'm only a tiny bit disappointed."

Mercedes laughed. "I will make it up to you I promise."

His smile remained as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think I'll survive without a train. So long as I get a whole weekend of you. Stevie's gonna be so pissed I'm going away in October," he laughed

"I promise it's just a long weekend and you will be back before Halloween. And tell him I will have Marley help him around here, she has been dying for an excuse to see him."

"I know, but it's still pumpkin season," Sam reminded her. "That might do the trick though. And our parents can help out for a weekend too."

"If its too much there is another one during New Years and you can come to that one. I don't want to cause you issues but I really wanna travel with you."

Sam shook his head quickly though. "No, I don't wanna wait that long," he insisted. "I'll make sure everything's in order. They'll manage a few days without me."

Mercedes nodded. "Good cause I don't wanna go without you. Now that I have you I don't wanna ever lose you." She said honestly.

Sam snuggled in a little closer and smiled sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere. Well... except Miami, but you're going there too," he chuckled.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "You are silly in the mornings." She smiled as he snuggled into her. "Okay so how much longer do we have to snuggle?"

"I'm not all the way awake yet," he insisted with a goofy little smile. "I don't know. Til my brother comes back again?"

"Mmmmm you aren't? Well maybe I should help you wake up?" She said kissing him softly.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?" he asked her, nuzzling lazily against her neck.

Mercedes smiled. "Well I was hoping for more of what we did last night..."

"I may have created a monster," Sam teased. "But I am more than okay with it."

Mercedes looked at him. "I mean I will need you to teach me some things..."

"I don't know... you're pretty good with just your instincts." He kissed her again, enjoying the sweet laziness of the morning. It was something he rarely got period, much less with such an incredible woman by his side.

"I mean if we are going off of instincts then I have some right about now." She mused, moving one of her legs between his thighs. "You make my heart race."

Sam gasped softly as he thigh brushed over his shorts in just the right spot. "And you, beautiful girl, take my breath away," he told her as his fingers caressed her skin and moved down over her breast.

Getting the response she wanted from him she decided to move her knee gently, feeling him grow just from her actions. Her eyes closed as he ran his hand down over her breast. "You think we can both cum before anyone bothers us?"

"I for one... have never been one to turn down a challenge," Sam teased, guiding her lips to his and kissing her deeply.

Mercedes moved so that her naked waist could straddle his shorts. She bent down kissing him back as she moved her hips against his.

Sam moaned against her mouth, as his hands moved up to hold her face, fingers in her hair. "See? You know exactly what you're doing."

She pressed down on his cock with her own pelvis and thrust against him loving the way it felt. "Mmmm you make it easy, anything I do with you feels good."

"Yes, it does," Sam agreed with a fond smile. "Just being near you feels good." He deepened their kiss, his tongue pressing against hers teasingly.

She moaned against his lips her hips swerving the way her tongue did. "I'm not ruining your shorts am I?" She asked against his lips.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered between kissing her. "I got plenty." His hands moved down to her ass and he pulled her against himself, moaning at the friction it caused.

She hissed as he moved against her. "Sam." she said breathlessly. "Make me feel good baby."

Sam pressed her down against him and grinded up into her. He really couldn't wait to be in Miami with her, away from his family and work and all the other nonsense they'd been battling against. It would just be the two of them and they could share everything. His hand slipped between her legs and he searched out her clit again, rubbing his fingers against it.

She held him close moaning out in pleasure. "Yessss." she hissed. "So good."

The smile remained on Sam's face as he kept teasing her clit and watching her squirm in pleasure. "You're so beautiful like this. You always are, but... damn."

"You are sexy when you are like this." She sa9d breathlessly. "So good too."

"Being sexy during sex is always a good thing," he teased as he kept rubbing at her clit with purpose. "Really helps the mood."

"Oh well I don't think...oh baby right there!" she moaned out.

With a knowing smile, his fingers slid back and slipped inside of her, his thumb still working her clit over. "Come on, Cedes. Let yourself go."

It was hard to not want to let go when he was telling her to just enjoy him. She didn't want to scream out letting everyone know what was happening but man he felt so amazing. Her body thrust against his fingers as her moans became soft cries.

Sam sat himself up as much as he could as still have the right angle to touch her just right. He used his free hand to prop himself up. "Kiss me, baby?"

She nodded kissing him hungrily, tongue running though his lips and fighting with his. A moan leaving her lips as she did. Her hand moved down his chest and his shorts wanting him to feel good too.

Sam gasped at her touch and smiled into her kiss. He had a feeling now that they've had a small taste of each other, they wouldn't be able to get enough. His fingers kept sliding in and out of her and he nuzzled along her jaw. "Does that feel good, hmm?"

Mercedes moaned out, hand finally grasping her prize. Running her thumb over the tip, she nodded. "So good.:

Yeah, she definitely need much teaching, Sam thought to himself as he moaned against her neck. "You wanna cum for me? My sweet, beautiful girl. You're so perfect."

She nodded. "So bad baby. I wanna cum for you. Then with you...I wanna make you feel good too."

"Ohhh. You are," Sam assured her, his hips rocking up as much as they could. "It feels so good, babe." He sucked at her neck hungrily, his tongue soothing her skin.

"So close Sam, oh-" She bucked wildly with his fingers loving the way he was pushing her closer to that edge.

He knew he could become so easily addicted to watching her like this, to making her feel like this. His own moans escaped him as her hand stroked his length and he kissed her again. "That's it," he whispered against her lips.

Her head fell back, as she came hard against him. She tried to swallow her screams as she thrashed on his lap not wanting the feeling to end.

Sam took advantage of her exposed neck and scraped his teeth against her skin gently as he helped her ride out her orgasm. "So beautiful," he declared again.

Mercedes came down breathing heavily. Her forehead rested on his as she tried to get her bearings. "You are so good at that." She said with a low growl. "My turn though." She said resuming her actions of stroking Sam.

Sam kept on kissing her, moaning as her thumb moved over him in just the right way. "Can't wait to show you just how good I can be," he told her breathlessly. "Ohhh, baby, yes."

"Promises promises." she moaned into his lips. Her hand moved faster wanting to give him all she could. "I can't wait for you to show me baby." His encouragement was pushing her to move faster.

Sam had a feeling their trip to Miami was going to be a very memorable one. But for now, she was in his arms and making him feel so good. "Cedes... baby..." His hips rocked up and he whimpered to keep himself from screaming out as he came.

Oh he was so sexy and she knew she would never get enough of making him feel good. She stroked him through his orgasm, kissing him softly as she did. "You okay baby?"

Sam hummed, his whole body still tingling. More than anything, she made him feel so cared about and it wasn't something he'd felt very often. "I'm wonderful," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close. "I love you Sam Evans."

"I love you back, Mercedes Jones," Sam replied with a smile. He whined as he rested his head against her shoulder. "I have paperwork to do. I don't wanna."

"I really should be leaving too but I don't wanna. But think about it like this soon we will be on vacation.

He tilted his head back so he could look at her. "And we can make love with a view of the ocean?" he asked hopefully.

Mercedes blushed looking at him. "Maybe... I guess you are gonna have to come with me to find out."

"Fair," Sam chuckled. "Either way, I'm excited to see the ocean. I never have before. Now I'll know if it really exists or it's all a big special effect."

Mercedes kissed him softly. "I think we need to make a list of all the places you want to go. So we can go there together."

"I don't know any other places in Miami," Sam pointed out with a little smile. "But as long as I'm with you, I'm sure it'll be amazing."

She shook her head. "I mean in general. I want to see the world with you Sam. I want to see it through your eyes."

"Oh..." Sam turned his face against her shoulder and giggled at himself. He lifted his head then and kissed her. "I have always wanted to see the Grand Canyon."

"Then the Grand Canyon will be on our list of Adventures. There is nothing wrong with staying near your roots, but there is also nothing wrong with branching out, because no matter what you will always come back home. You have changed my life Sam in so many ways, you got me to love again, trust again so I owe you everything."

"Oh, oh! Could we also like... attach thousands of balloons to our house and fly it to South America? Maybe meet a talking dog!" Sam teased, scrunching his nose up cutely as he kissed her again. "You did all that for me too, Cedes."

"Baby as awesome as that would be I am not sure it's wise to recreate UP." She kissed him back and shook her head. "I didn't do anything Sam."

"Aww, fine." Sam stuck his bottom lip out and pouted intensely, but it dissolved into another laugh. "Baby... I wasted five years with somebody I thought loved me. And then more than another one thinking I wasn't worth loving. And then I met you. And now everything makes sense."

"Not worth loving? Sam you care so much about everyone. Even strangers. I came to your fruit stand upset and just trying to find the courage to move on and you made me feel so...God Sam you made me fall in love with you that fast. I knew it was a feeling I never felt before but now more than ever I know it was love. It is love. Thank you for letting me show you that you are worthy of everything."

Sam's hand moved up and down her back slowly as she spoke, just enjoying the feel of her so close. He knew his family loved him, his friends. But after Jessica, he truly didn't believe he deserved a real relationship. "Thank you for thinking I am," he replied quietly. "And for showing me what a relationship is supposed to be like."

"You can thank me, by showing me that I am not wrong for loving you." She kissed him deeply, letting him know just how much she did love him with that kiss. "Get to work because I have to get home, get changed and get to work myself. I think we played hooky long enough."

"You got yourself a deal, darling." Sam whined again when she brought up work, but he knew she was right. He kissed her cheek once more before letting her go so they could both get dressed.

They stepped out into the hallway as Stevie came up the stairs again. "Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just getting my jacket. Morning, Mercedes," Stevie greeted with a smile. "Oh, and I told Ma you were busy getting laid, so she made you both a plate if you want some eggs. They're in the fridge."

Mercedes smiled seeing Stevie but the moment he spoke she frowned. "Stevie! Tell me you didn't tell your mom that! We weren't even having sex!"

Stevie just laughed as he went into his room in search of his jacket.

Sam shook his head and rested his hand on Mercedes' back. "He didn't tell her that. And don't worry, I'll knock him around some later. And we were having sex a little bit," he added on a whisper, grinning at her.

She giggled at Sam's words, Stevie's trick long forgotten. "Trust me there was nothing little about what we did or you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I better go before I make you put me back in that bed."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he leaned down to kiss her. "Mmm... you sure? He probably wasn't kidding about the eggs part," he told her, tempting her to stay.

"I am sure we both have work to do and I have to get changed." She kissed him and pulled away. "Goodbye boyfriend."

"Fiiiine. I'll call you tonight after work," he promised her, holding onto her hand until he couldn't reach anymore. "Bye, girlfriend." He tilted his head after she left and muttered to himself. "Well, that just sounds like I should be snapping in a Z."


	11. Miami

First we want to thank you guys for all the love and reviews. We are really happy that you love them both and can't wait for you to see what we have in store for them.

* * *

Mercedes was excited, she and Sam were going away on a trip for three amazing days. Everything between them had been perfect and it was killing her not to fully give herself to him, but she wanted it to be special. Wanted their first time to mean something.

As her car pulled up to the Ranch, she smiled brightly going to the door and knocking.

A cute blonde girl opened the door and smiled knowingly as she leaned against the door. "Ah, you must be Mercedes."

Mercedes knew right away it was Stacey, she looked just like them. "Hi you must be Stacey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"That's what they call me. On good days anyway," Stacey giggled. She opened her arms and hugged Mercedes in greeting. "It's so good to finally meet you too. Sammy talks about you all the time. He's still packing." She rolled her eyes affectionately.

Hugging the girl back she beamed. "He has told me alot about you too." She laughed. "Yeah it took me a week to pack so I get it."

Stacey let Mercedes in fully and closed the door behind them. "We went to Dollywood when we were kids and I swear Sammy was still searching for socks while Ma was strapping Stevie into his booster seat," she laughed, shaking her head.

"You talking bad about me?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs with suitcase in hand.

Mercedes laughed. "Girl my brothers are the same way. it's like they keep forgetting things. We ended up having to buy them new things." She smiled seeing Sam. "Always." Walking over to him she kissed him softly.

Sam hummed happily against her lips. "Well, you're gonna have to put up with me all weekend, so the joke's on you," he teased. He turned and smiled at his sister. "And thanks for taking over for me this weekend."

"Don't you worry about it," Stacey insisted. "You deserve some time off. Besides, I love pumpkin season. Just go have fun. Take lots of pictures and bring me a souvenir."

"I'd spend my life stuck with you Sam. You know this already." She turned towards Stacey. "I promise he won't work at all this weekend and I will help if needed here when we get back."

"We'll be fine. This ain't our first rodeo," Stacey insisted, waving her hands at them. "You already said your goodbyes, so you just go on. Have a safe flight." She hugged each of them once more before shooing them out the door.

Mercedes laughed as they made their way to the car. "I am glad that I finally get to meet Stacey, she is truly a delight. Like you and the rest of your family."

"Yeah, she's a good egg," Sam agreed, loading his bag into the back of Mercedes' car. "The women in our family have a tendency to outshine us menfolk." He laughed as he climbed in, already in a really good mood in anticipation of this trip.

"You all are." She boasted. As she drove to the airport, she looked at Sam. "I have been looking forward to this trip all week."

Sam reached out and laid his hand on her leg, just to have a connection. "Me too. Both cause I get to spend time with you and cause I get to spend multiple days not worrying about produce. Win/win."

"I mean you are gonna worry, but just not as much If they need you, they will call you." Pulling into the airport she parked her car in overnight parking and helped Sam get the bags out.

"Shh, don't call me out like that," Sam teased. He walked into the airport with her and looked around. "I picked my uncle up here once, but I've never actually done this flying thing before so bear with me, yeah?"

"I got you baby. And you are flying in style we are in first class." As they made their way through boarding, she slipped out of he shoes and did all the things TSA required to do. Once they made it to the gate she smiled pulling Sam close to her. "The worst part is taking off. But once you are in the air it's fun."

"You spoil me." Sam did everything he was told as he went through the whole thing. He wrapped his arms around as she moved closer to him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Will you hold my hand?"

Well I mean it is my job that spoiled us both but like I got you lol." She nodded. "I will hold whatever you want me too."

Sam's eyebrows raised as he looked down at her. "Mercedes Jones! Who knew there was such a naughty girl under those pencil skirts and blazers?" he teased.

"Okay maybe I am a little naughty." she smiled. "But that is mostly your fault."

"Well, we have all weekend to be naughty. I don't know if I'm ready to get caught doing it on my first plane flight," Sam admitted with a laugh.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "How about we just enjoy first class and all its perks. Then when we get back to the hotel we can make up for lost time. I feel like I barely saw you in these last two weeks, but I know that was my doing. Work was so busy."

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Sam shook his head slightly. "Not your fault. Pumpkin season's been as crazy as ever and I tried to get as much done as possible so everything would be smooth sailing this weekend. Plus I've had this weird feeling in my gut lately. I don't know what it is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Weird feeling in your gut? What does it feel like?"

Sam's mouth quirked to the side and shrugged. "Just... like something bad is going to happen. It's probably silly. Maybe it's just cause my life's finally starting to go well and I'm not used to it," he chuckled.

"Sam... do you- do you think coming on this trip with me that something bad is gonna happen?"

"No, no," Sam answered quickly. "Actually, this is the first time I haven't felt it all week. It's the farm that's making me feel weird. Like something's off there, but I can't figure out what it is."

She nodded. "Well maybe being on this trip will clear your head and you can focus on it. This way you might figure out what is off."

"Maybe." He'd checked everything he could think to check and all was in place. Pumpkin season was going great. He didn't know what it was. "But I'm not gonna worry about it right now. Because I'm already getting into relaxation mode and this weekend's about you and me." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

She nodded. "Yes, you and me." She kissed him softly. As they loaded plane Mercedes excitedly awaited for them to land in Miami. The flight actually didn't take that long and she was glad that within a few hours they were touching down.

Sam held her hand on the plane as it took off and periodically throughout the flight just because he wanted to. He actually found the whole thing pretty exciting. But soon enough they were there and he was looking out the plane window excited at Miami. "There's so much water down there."

"It's even more beautiful in person. The resort we are staying at has the most beautiful view. And I may have called ahead so we can see it from our room." As they landed and dismounted from the plane, they were met at baggage claim by their driver.

"It all sounds amazing," he told her, his fingers sliding between hers. "Is there balcony by any chance?"

Mercedes smiled. "Oh yeah it does." Grabbing her bag, she handed it to the driver and smiled brightly walking hand in hand with Sam. Once in the back of the Limo she smiled scooting next to him. "So first class plane tickets, limo rides. How do you feel being pampered like this?"

Sam just shrugged. "I mean, it's alright. Sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It's very, very cool. But honestly? I'm just really excited to have some time just us. No family, no work. The perks are nice, but you... are the real prize," he told her with a kiss.

Mercedes blushed leaning in and kissing him. "You say the sweetest thing to me Sam. I love you." She kissed him back and leaned against him as they drove. Once they made it to the Resort she smiled stepping out of the Limo. Walking to the front desk she grabbed their keys and turned to Sam. "So my conference is tomorrow around 8 am so we have the afternoon to ourselves."

Sam rocked on his heels. "I don't really know anything to do here, so I guess I'll leave it up to you. But I wouldn't really mind checking out the room first, seeing what that view looks like."

"Mercedes Jones? Fancy meeting you here Counselor."

Mercedes frowned looking at Sam. "I am so sorry about this." She turned to the taller man in front of her. "Noah I thought you weren't making it this year."

"I wasn't but when my girl ignores me for months and refuses to see me, plans change."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I am not your girl."

"Is this what deja vu feels like?" Sam muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes slightly. He lifted his head though and rested his arms on Mercedes' arms from behind. "She's my girl actually."

"Your girl?" Noah's eyes narrowed.. "Yeah, sure. We will see how long that lasts when you get blue balls." He whispered under his breath. "The name is Noah Grandeen." Noah extended his hand out to Sam.

Sam looked at the hand first, but as his mother raised him right, he shook it. "Sam Evans," he replied. "And thank you for your concern for my balls. Most people I meet just don't care about them enough. I do have excellent hearing though, so there's that."

Shaking his hand he turned his attention to Mercedes. "So we have to grab lunch or something while we are here."

"No thanks I think I made myself very clear when I didn't return any of your messages."

Noah laughed. "Just figured you needed time."

"Well you figured wrong."

"I'm still standing right here, dude," Sam pointed out, shaking his head. "Could you maybe not ask my girlfriend out in front of me? Or... ever."

Noah laughed. "Bro she was my girlfriend up until a few months ago. So chill I just want to catch up."

"Noah we broke up. I wanted a faithful boyfriend and you wanted to screw your assistant. Me coming to your office and finding you with her, then telling you we were done, that was me breaking up with you. SO if you will excuse us. My boyfriend and I want to check out our room."

Mercedes pushed past him and walked to the elevator. "I am so sorry about that. He's an idiot."

Sam gave the guy a little wave as he followed Mercedes, wrapping a possessive arm around. "I do have one question."

Mercedes nodded. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you have any idea why we both had such awful taste in dates before we met each other?"

"My guess is we had to hit the bottom to really appreciate someone who is perfect for us."

Sam smiled at that. "I like your logic." Once they stepped onto the elevator, he took the opportunity in their moment alone to kiss her long and hard.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. "I am glad I found you Sam Evan's. You are everything I didn't know I wanted."

He leaned back against the wall of the elevator, still holding onto her. "You mean you weren't out looking for a guy who lives with his parents and sells fruit on the side of the road?" he teased her.

She kissed him again, slowly and teasingly. "I wasn't expecting the love of my life to just appear in my life. I don't care if you sell fruit on the side of the road or if you are a lion tamer in the circus...if you were a clown that would be a deal breaker. But no I don't care about any of that. I care about how you make me feel. And you are amazing."

Sam laughed at the clown comment, shaking his head at how darn cute she was. "I promise to never wear too much makeup," he teased as the elevator doors opened. He held onto her hand as they walked to find their room. "And, for the record, you're pretty darn amazing yourself."

Mercedes beamed but didn't say a word. Walking to their door she opened in and was immediately amazed. She had heard the Mandarin Oriental was amazing but this was beautiful. Her eyes went right to the balcony dropping her bags and heading right to the balcony.

Sam laughed, quickly following her out the sliding glass door. His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas as he looked out at the water. "Wow. It's real," he declared in awe.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. "Yes it's real." She said leaning against him.

His smile was bright as he looked over at her. "It's beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as you, but still... pretty damn awesome." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Thank you for inviting me."

Mercedes smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else here with me." She turned towards him. "We are about to have so much fun. But we have a reservation for dinner then we can walk on the beach."

"You're gonna keep me busy, aren't you?" Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned down to kiss her.

She nodded as he kissed her. Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her. "But I think we have some time to just enjoy each other." She said tugging on his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Sam moaned slightly into her kiss. "Good. Because I very much enjoy you."

"Oh? And where would you like to enjoy me first?"

Sam lifted his arm up and looked at his watch. "Depends. How long do we have before this reservation?"

She pulled her phone out and smiled. "Dinner is at 8 and its 5:30 now. So we have a little bit of time for some fun."

"Excellent." Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her back into the room. "Then I say we see how bouncy this bed is."

Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. "Lets!"

Sam moved over to the bed and leaned down, dropping her onto it from a safe distance. "Oh, yeah, that's a good bounce," he declared, laughing as he crawled in beside her and kissed her.

Mercedes let out a scream as he dropped her. "Good bounce my ass you dropped me!" She laughed. Pulling him closer to her she kissed him deeply nipping at his lip as she did so.

"That's how you get the bounce!" Sam insisted, giggling playfully as she kissed him. "Don't worry, I'll kiss it better." He moved his upper body on top of her so he could get a better angle to deepen the kiss and get a good taste of her.

"Mmm I love it when you kiss and make it better." She moaned out feeling his body against hers.

His hand slipped under her hips and drew her up against him. "You can have all the kisses you want anytime you want 'em," he promised her as his lips moved along her jaw.

She moved her head to the side giving him better access. "Baby" she moaned. "I love when you make me feel good."

"Mmm, I love you." He found her lips again, his heart beating fast in his chest with how happy he was in that moment.

"I love you too." Running her hands up his chest, she hissed at the feel of his abs. "Farming does a body right and I am loving it." she teased

Sam sat back and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Only right to give the lady a proper view, right? Besides, this is Miami. I hear they don't wear shirts here." He winked at her as he let it slip down his arms.

"Oh I mean it's only right." She eyed him and smiled. "Mmmm and that all mines. How did I get so lucky."

Sam leaned down again and hovered over her. "I'm the lucky one here and I know it," he told her confidently as he brushed his lips over hers. "Let's just hope I don't have a farmer's tan by the end of the vacation. That'd be ironic. It'd be a farmer's vacation tan."

Mercedes held up her hands. "Wait, wait please. Tell me what the heck is a farmer's tan? Cause I need to know."

Sam stopped and sat back on his heels staring at her in disbelief. "You don't know what a farmer's tan is? When did you move to Nashville again? Cause you must have seen some this summer?"

"I might have but if I don't know what I am looking for how will I know what its called?"

Sam hummed, looking away for a moment. "That's a good point," he laughed before looking back at her. "So a farmer's tan is when you've got real tan arms, but then it ends... right about here," he explained, pointing at his upper arm where his t-shirt sleeve would usually lay. "Or possibly here, if you're a tank sorta guy," he added, moving his finger up to his shoulder. "We spend a lotta time outside in t-shirts, basically."

Mercedes jaw dropped. "Ohhhh okay yeah...is that why some of you walk around shirtless?"

Sam could only laugh. "I mean, there's a few reasons. That's definitely one of them. Also it just gets real hot in Tennessee, babe," he reminded her. "And once in a great while, I'm just showing off."

"Mmmmm well I do love seeing you show off." She ran her hand down his chest. "If I would have seen you shirtless that first day I probably wouldn't have come up to you."

Sam chuckled. "Well, that's why we don't sell fruit with our shirts off," he told her. "Kinda gotta be family friendly there. I don't spend as much time out in the fields as I used to, but when I am and the sun's beating down on me... that's another matter."

Mercedes smiled. "I am gonna need to see you one day in the fields, shirtless and looking all sexy."

"You're know you're welcome to visit anytime," Sam reminded her. "Though to be fair, nine times out of ten you'll probably find me behind my desk nowadays. But if you warn me, I'll make it happen." He winked down at her playfully.

"I am extremely lucky then." She looked over to the clock. "I need to take a shower. We need to be downstairs soon."

Sam pouted a little, but moved out of her way. "Okaaaay." He kissed her one more time, lingering against her lips. "I'll miss you."

"Baby I am going to shower not going to war." She kissed him. "I'll be back." She stood grabbing her things then going into the bathroom.

**Mercy:** Hey Mac just letting you know I made it to Miami.

**Mac:** Good you by yourself?

**Mercy:** Didn't wifey tell you that I was bringing Sam?

**Mac:** Maybe. But she pregnant you know she forgets things.

**Mercy:** Yeah well she said she wasn't feeling well it's why I am texting you instead of her.

* * *

Sam reached his hand out dramatically as she walked to the bathroom. "And yet, I miss you already."

**Sam:** Landed safe and sound. The view's amazing here!

**Stacey:** Can I see?

**Dad:** Good to hear, son.

**Sam:** [attaches photo of the ocean]

**Mom:** Be safe there, sweetie

**Sam:** Yes, Mama. Love you all. Heading to dinner.

**Stevie:** You suck

* * *

**Mac:** Still don't see why you had to take that guy with you

**Mercy:** His name is Sam and it's like I still don't see why you had to marry my best friend and take her with you.

**Mac:** Cause I love her.

**Mercy:** And I love him.

**Mac:** Does he deserve you

**Mercy:** I think he does.

**Mac:** Okay well I will find out in a few weeks.

**Mercy:** yes you will. but I gotta go

**Mac:** Yeah yeah I love you Q ands the baby loves you.

**Mercy:** Kiss em both for me. I love you too.

Mercedes put her phone own and went into the shower. 20 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing a strapless blush above the knee dress. She moved to step into her heels and finish her hair.

* * *

Sam looked up from the game he was playing on his phone as she stepped out and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Look how gorgeous you are. I am one lucky man. Who... should probably get dressed."

She blushed. "Well I am glad you like it." She moved to the mirror to apply her makeup. "Yes Sir you should get ready."

"Fine. But while you're at your conference tomorrow, I'm being the laziest. Gonna lay on this bed and watch Chris Evans save the world while I order room service. And no one can stop me," he laughed as he found his clothes, heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower himself.

"Samuel Evans you best be talking about Captain America only and not infinity wars or Endgame cause we fighting if you are." She teased back and finished getting read.

Sam opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out. "What are you gonna do about it if I am? You gotta go be a lawyer! Ha! I'm in the shower now, I can't hear youuuuu!" He kept laughing as he hopped in and turned the water on.

Mercedes shook her head laughing. She finished getting dressed and then she walked out to the balcony looking out.

Sam put on the dress pants he'd bought for their second date and a striped button up, leaving the top button undone. He styled his hair quickly before stepping out, smiling when he saw Mercedes out on the balcony. "We better go so we're not late."

Mercedes turned towards him. "Well damn if I knew you were coming out looking this good I would have ordered in." She reached for her purse and smiled. "Lets go."

Sam's cheeks turned a soft pink as he smiled at her. He reached his hand out and slipped it into hers comfortably as they walked down the hall. "So how weird is the food you're taking me to eat?"

Mercedes laughed."baby it's a steakhouse downstairs. So it's not that weird." Walking towards the elevator she looped her arms in his.

"Oh, whew." Sam brought his free hand up to his chest and breathed out dramatically. "Not that I'm totally against trying new things, but I just like to know ahead of time. I have a feeling they have a lot more... cuisine here than they do back home."

"Trust me we will have lunch at this really cool place but I will tell you ahead of time." They made their way to the restaurant and she smiled. "Hi, reservation under Jones?"

"Yes, follow me." the host said as he lead them to their seat.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow, but let it go for the time being. He followed them to their table and held a chair out for Mercedes. "Well, so far, this is the best vacation I've ever been on," he declared as he took his own seat.

Mercedes smiled as she took her seat. "So order what you want, it's on the company."

"Ms. Jones."

Mercedes looked up and smiled. "Mr. Clarington. How are you?"

"Good! Oh sir this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is on of the partners at the firm. Hunter Clarington. "

"Nice to meet you. Sam Evans," Sam introduced himself as he held a hand out in greeting. "And may I say, you hired a very talented lady here."

Hunter laughed. "Don't we know it and you must be something special for her to bring here."

Mercedes smiled."He truly is."

"Well isn't this just a lovely scene. Hunt, Merce."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Noah. Well if you gentlemen will excuse us, Sam and I are about to enjoy our evening."

Sam sighed as the guy walked up again. Just when he thought they'd escaped crazy exes. "It was nice to meet you, Hunter. I hope you have a good night."

Noah laughed walking away, and sitting at a table right across from theirs. Mercedes rolled her eyes looking at Sam. "We can go if you want but I don't want him ruining out night."

Sam shook his head and reached across the table to take her hand in his. "If you want to go, we can, but I'm fine. I'm here with the woman I love. I do wanna say again how sorry I am about all the crap that happened back home though because I know it was a lot worse than this and I already wanna punch that guy."

Mercedes smiled. "I wanna punch him too. Over and over just cause he is so damn smug." She looked at her menu. "Don't know about you, but I want steak!"

"I pretty much always want steak," Sam admitted with a laugh. "Have you ever seen those kid's toys that you punch but they keep popping back up at you?"

"A man after my own heart." She said with a smile. "I think I know what you are talking about. Like kids punching bags."

"Yeah, but like... there's water or a weight in the bottom of them or whatever. Sometimes they're clowns, but I realize you would never allow such a thing," Sam laughed. "I'm starting to feel like our exes are scary clown boppers though. You hit them away and they keep popping back up."

"I know what you mean..." Mercedes frowned. "I didn't know he was coming Sam I promise. He never comes to these things."

Sam shook his head quickly. "It's not your fault, babe. I didn't mean to complain. It's just kind of amazing to me," he chuckled. "But I guess the universe figures if we can get through this, we can get through anything, right?"

"I know I just hate that our romantic weekend is being invaded by a loser like him." she took his hand. "I love you and love being here with you."

Sam's thumb moved over the back of her hand. "I love you too. And we're gonna have an amazing weekend," he promised her with a soft smile. The waitress appeared and they put in their orders, Sam leaning in against once she was gone. "So tell me about this scary lunch you have planned."

Mercedes smile. "It's not scary just different. We are going to this restaurant on the beach. That is really either a hit or miss with taste."

"Hmm, well it being on the beach does help a little," Sam mused. "If the food's awful, at least the view will be nice. And the company will be the highlight, of course."

"Oh yeah and if the food sucks we can come back to our room and order take out. I also signed us up for scuba diving lessons."

Sam's eyebrows raised and he let out a little laugh. "You're really making the most of this weekend. I like it. Do you know when you'll be back tomorrow?"

"This is just the beginning of our vacations. I want us to have fun, you deserve it." She took a sip of her drink. "It will end probably around 10am. Then I'm all yours."

"So do you," Sam reminded her. "You work hard too and it's nice to see you just having fun. Even nicer to get to experience it with you."

"Well we are gonna have a lot of fun. I was thinking about parasailing too. What do you think?"

"Mmhmm... interesting. Or, and I'm just throwing this out there, maybe something on the ground," Sam suggested.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "You sure you wanna stay on the ground? Cause it could be fun if not."

"The ground or the water preferably," Sam admitted. "If you really wanna go, I could watch you from the boat."

"We can stay on the ground if you want Sam, its okay. Cause I don't want to do it without you."

"Okay. Sorry." Sam rested his chin on his fist and offered her a cute little pout. "To be fair, I gave up my passion of visiting the circus for you, so it's only fair," he teased with a little grin.

Mercedes beamed shaking her head. "Okay so no circus and doing crazy things on in the air."

"Compromise. We're doing so good at this relationship thing already," Sam laughed, sitting back when their food arrived.

Mercedes smiled. "Yes we are. We might just go the distance here." She thanked the waiter and reached her hand out to Sam's so they could pray. "Thank you for the food, bless Sam and I and the rest of this awesome trip. Amen."

"You know a prayer's good when it includes the word 'awesome'," Sam laughed as he began to eat. "I sent my family a photo of the view from the balcony while you were in the shower. Pretty sure they're all jealous. Especially Stevie, who told me I sucked."

"Well this trip is going to be awesome cause it already is." She poured the A1 sauce and ketchup on her plate. "You gotta be nice to Stevie. Like really nice to him." She said knowing that if it wasn't for Stevie they might not be here right now.

Sam dropped his hands on the table softly and stared at her. "I just told you he told me I sucked, which I very nicely did not respond to and you tell me to be nice to him?"

"I am just saying, he is the reason we are here. He wants to see you happy." She looked at him. "He loves you so much."

"I know he does," Sam sighed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "That doesn't mean he's not a little brat sometimes."

"Oh he is a rat. It's his job. But he also is really good at giving speeches. " she dug into her baked potato. "So to thank him I sent him someone."

Sam licked his lips, his brows drawing together curiously. "I'm guessing I know who the someone is, but... what kind of speech did he give?"

Mercedes smiled. "Marley is on her way to help, but he gave the kinda speech that made me stay when all I wanted to do was run."

"Well, that's only a little terrifying," Sam chuckled. "I knew he went to talk to you, but I can only imagine what embarrassing things he said. I suppose I'm glad he said them though. Has Marley ever been on a farm before?"

"He didn't say anything embarrassing Sam, he just told me some truths that I needed to hear. As for Marls nope. But I am sure that just means Stevie gets to help her out."

Sam just hummed, still curious but realizing it probably wasn't his business. "I'm kinda sad I'm gonna miss seeing that," he admitted with a laugh. "But I'm sure Stace will fill me in. And I'm in Miami with you so I'm not that sad."

Mercedes put her fork down. "How about after dinner we walk along the beach?"

"I would love that," Sam agreed. "Then I can touch the ocean and really make sure it's real." He laughed as he reached out for her hand again. "And maybe kiss you on the beach if you'll let me."

She smiled with a nod. "I think that would be fun, and kissing you on the beach is such a romantic thought.

"Then we should make it a romantic reality," Sam suggested with a wink. "Like the opening scene of Grease."

"Oh so does that mean you are gonna go tell your friends I got down in the sand?" she sung teasing him.

"I said the opening of Grease, not the douchey bragging part," Sam pointed out with a laugh. "You haven't really met any of my friends, have you? Except the ones who aren't my friends anymore."

Mercedes shook her head. "I think we were both caught up in our world that we didn't talk about that. But I do want to meet your friends. I want them to like me."

"I can't imagine anyone not liking you," Sam told her with a smile. "Whether you'll like them is another matter. Blaze, in particular, is an... acquired taste," he laughed.

Taking a sip of her drink she smiled. "Why is he an acquired taste?"

"Well, he's... how can I put this? Nuts," Sam laughed. "His personality is a little larger than life, which has gotten him in trouble more than once. But I think you'll like Ryder and Madison. They're sweethearts."

Mercedes nodded. "Well you know of Quinn she has been my best friend since we were in PreK. You will get to meet her at the game since she is also my sister in law. But if we are talking about Larger than life then he might give San a run for her money. Santana is bold as hell."

"There's always one in every group, isn't there?" Sam laughed. "There were seven of us that were inseparable in high school. Like some horrible teen movies."

"Always one." she laughed. "I find it sweet. Most of my people are scattered around but we still find time to get together." Mercedes smiled. "How about we have them box up our leftovers and send them to the room and we go for that walk?"

"Amazingly, all but one of us stuck around. I guess that's country life for you though," Sam mused. "Sounds perfect."

Mercedes signaled the waiter. "Hi, would you please box these up and send them to room 1020?"

"Yes Ma'am. Should I bill the room?"

"Yes Please." She said signing the check on the table. "I added your tip in there. Enjoy."

Mercedes stood holding her hand out. "Mr. Evans. Shall we?"

Sam slipped his hand into hers comfortably and walked with her, just taking in everything around him. It was definitely different than anywhere he'd ever been before and he was just trying not to act like a kid in a candy store.

Mercedes stopped so she could talk her heels off and then she leaned against Sam as they walked further. "It is so beautiful out here."

Sam stumbled slightly as they stepped onto the sand. "Well, that's weird," he chuckled. "It really is. Here, let's take a selfie so I can send it back home. Then we'll go into romance mode, I promise."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay but first take your shoes off. It will make walking in the sand easier."

Sam carefully balanced himself so he could take one shoe off at a time, humming as his bare feet hit the sand. "Oh, that's very nice." He pulled his phone out and turned them so the water was behind them so he could take a photo. "Sorry. I know I'm probably acting like a fool right now."

Mercedes shook her head. "You are not acting like a fool at all." As he snapped the picture she kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled brightly, feeling the happiness all the way down to his bones as he took the picture. "Perfect," he declared, showing her the photo before he sent it to his family group chat. "Alright, I'm all yours."

Mercedes blushed seeing the picture. "I agree it was perfect." She lead him down to a cove that she had wanted to see. "The smell of the water, the feel of the sand it's all so amazing."

"It's... it's crazy," Sam admitted with a laugh. "I never thought I'd see something like this in person. Can I... go step in it?"

"Well with me all this and more is possible." She nodded putting her shoes and purse on the cove. "I'll race you to the water?" She said before taking off running.

"Hey! Cheater!" Sam called, laughing as he raced after her. He caught up with her and wrapped arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning around. "Oh, gosh! That sure is invigorating," he laughed as his feet hit the water and he set her back down.

Mercedes laughed as Sam caught her and spun her around. She turned towards him as he put her down. She glanced around the cove and smiled. "Lets go deeper." She said taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the water.

"I'm wearing my good pants! Literally, my only good pants," Sam laughed. "You're paying for dry cleaning." He followed her all the same, holding onto her hand.

"We will send them out as soon as we get back to the room." She said as she pulled him further into the water. As they stood in the water she wrapped her around round his neck and kissed him.

Sam hummed happily against her lips. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird," he whispered.

She looked at him and smirked what does that mean?"

Sam's brows raised slightly. "The Notebook? One of the best romance movies of all time?"

Her eyes widened. "I wasn't even thinking." She laughed. "I feel foolish now."

Sam just giggled. "Well... if you're a fool, I'm a fool, right?"

"Right!" A small wave brush up splashing them and Mercedes splashed Sam before moving away from him.

"I can't believe I dressed up for you and you drug me in the ocean!" Sam teased, scooping some water up with his hands and tossing it back at her.

She tried to block the water he tossed at her. "Its call being spontaneous!" She yelled splashing him again.

Sam couldn't deny he was having a blast. Growing up, he'd just always been spontaneous in clothes from WalMart or the thrift store. But none of that really matter when he saw the smile on Mercedes' face. "I love you, you crazy girl."

Mercedes danced around Sam. "I love you too. And I love nights like this. Where it's you, me and the stars."

"Mmm, me too. We should have more of them. Even if we don't have an ocean back home. We'll always have the stars." He reached out and drew her close to him so he could kiss her again.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. "Thank you for coming with me. Tonight has been perfect. "

"Yes, it has," Sam agreed quietly. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. Maybe he never had before. "This water's getting a little chilly though. Why don't we... go back to the room?"

"Okay, that sounds good." She said kissing him one last time in the water. "I love you Sam Evans."

Sam rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath in just to experience the moment, make sure he'd always remember it. He could smell the ocean, hear her breathing mixed with the waves. "I love you too, Mercedes. So much."

Mercedes took his hand in hers and sighed contently as she lead him off the beach, grabbing their shoes and heading towards their room. Once they made it, she grabbed the towel and handed it to Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"A little damp," Sam chuckled as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Kinda wanna take another shower." He moved closer to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "But also I'm feeling real happy."

Mercedes laughed. "You can take a shower I am gonna take a bubble bath."

"Mmm, that sounds nice. You're a smart woman." Sam couldn't deny that he'd love to join her, but he wasn't going to push anything. That was her pace to set. "I'll be quick," he promised her.

She looked at him. "Yes I have been known to be pretty smart. You know if you want we can join me...I am not quite ready for our night to end...but that is only if you wanted to join me."

A smile slowly spread across Sam's face and he nodded. "Yeah? If you're sure... I'd very much love to join you."

"I may not know where this weekend is going to end up with us but I know what I want right now and that is to relax in a nice bath with you." She kissed him softly. "If you can look in the pink bag on the table and grab the candles and bath bombs I can start the water." She started to go to the bathroom but stopped. "I didn't plan this I was just hopeful I suppose."

Sam moved toward the bag, turning when she spoke again. "It would be okay even if you did plan it," he told her with a smirk. "I just like being close to you, Cedes."

Mercedes kissed him softly. "Get the candles." She moved to the bathroom and filled up the oversized tub.

"Can do." Sam watched her as she walked away, smiling to himself as he silently told his heartbeat to settle down. He retrieved the candles and a bath bomb from the bag before stepping into the bathroom. "Do we have a way to light these?"

She nodded. "Matches are in the bag too. Sorry I forgot to mention them." She took the candles and bath bomb, opening the bomb and tossing it in. Then turned on her phone song mix of slow love songs of all genres. She spaced out the candles waiting for the matches.

"Right." Sam turned on his heels and headed back out to search out the tiny matches in the big bag. He'd never understand how women managed to fit so much stuff in such little space. Like they were all Mary Poppins or something. He pulled them out, holding them up in victory, and returned to the bathroom. "There is a nice vibe happening here."

"I really wanted us to enjoy ourselves right now. And this is how I love to unwind." She undressed and stepped into the tub.

Sam couldn't help but stand and stare for a moment. She was so goddamn beautiful and he was lucky enough to call her his. He finished undressing himself and followed her, situating himself behind her in the tub so he could wrap his arms around her.

Mercedes leaned up and let him go behind her. She laid back and sighed heavily in Sam's arms. "You feel amazing. The water is nice too."

"Much warmer than outside," Sam agreed with a soft laugh. He leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "I love holding you."

"I wish you could hold me forever." She said honestly. "I don't know if I will ever not want to be in your arms."

Sam nuzzled against her neck. The smell of the bath bomb mixed with the ocean scent still on their skin. "They'll always be here for you to come back to, baby."

This was perfect. Everything the flight, the dinner, the beach. Sam I never knew any relationship could be perfect but this one is close to it."

"Well, we've certainly been through enough shit right off the bat. Excuse my language," Sam added as his finger ran along the top of her thigh. "We deserve a perfect weekend."

Mercedes turned her head towards him. "Not to ruin a perfectly good moment but like Jess is a piece of work!"

A bright laugh came from Sam's chest and he nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes, she is. I think somewhere along the way, I grew up. And she never bothered to. It just took some big things to make me realize it."

"Its like that sometimes. You grow up and go different ways and you just gotta deal with it. She just doesn't wanna deal with the fact that you are not on the market."

"Mmm, well, that's her issue to deal with," Sam reminded her, still pressing his lips along her neck lovingly. "Because I am very done with her. And very in love with you."

Mercedes looked up to him. "And you are sure? This isn't something where you think you are? because I have fallen for you Sam Evans and I want it all."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Sam told her as he met her eyes. "I've never felt like this before."

Mercedes kissed him softly. "I have never felt this way before either. You make me feel like I can do anything. Like as long as you are by my side I am capable of everything."

"You're capable of everything with or without me. I have no doubt of that," Sam assured her. "But I'm also very glad I get to be by your side to watch you conquer."

She leaned against him, wrapping his arms around her. "You mean everything to me. Everything." She left out that it scared her but that was the truth.

He held her close, brushing his lips over her skin ever so softly. "I'm all yours, Cedes. As long as you'll have me."

"Don't say that Sam cause I will never let you go."

"Why would I want you to do something like that?" he asked, smiling against her shoulder.

"I see a future with you Sam, something I have not seen in a long time. I almost gave up."

Sam sighed softly, his head resting against hers. "I did give up," he admitted. "After everything that happened, I just kinda accepted that my life was meant to take care of the farm. Because it's not like amazing women just show up outta nowhere and make you fall for them, you know?"

"Thank God you took a chance on me, on love." She linked her fingers with his. "What do you want for your future Sam?"

"No matter how much I gave up... I never stopped wanting," he told her. "Never stopped wanting someone to share my life with, to build a family with. I see... happiness. Maybe not every minute of every day, but together we'll get through the not as happy times too. I see trust and honesty and all of the things I never got to have before."

Mercedes smiled. She loved hearing that, loved that he wanted a future with her as well as he could see one with her. "I see that too. I see kids too."

"Well, somebody's gotta take over the farm someday," he chuckled. "I would love to have a future with you, Cedes. But I also... think we should make sure we enjoy every moment of the present. I wanna savor every experience with you."

Mercedes closed her eyes nodding and now wanting him to see her in that moment. She was glad to be in the present with him, but the fear that he wasn't sure about the future was real. "Yeah savoring every moment sounds good."

Sam didn't miss the way her breathing changed and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "Keep your eyes closed for me," he requested with a whisper. "Do you feel the water surrounding you?"

She swallowed with a nod, eyes still closed. "I feel the water."

He covered her hand with his own and interlocked their fingers. "You feel my hands? Holding yours tight?"

She nodded."I feel you hands."

"Good. And do you feel my heart? Beating hard in my chest? You can listen if you want."

Mercedes turned her head to listen to Sam's heart beating. "I feel it and hear it."

"Do you know why it's beating so fast?" Sam drew her up again so he she could hear him whisper into her ear. "Because for the first time in so long I'm... so happy, Cedes. And so excited about what the future holds for me. And for us."

Mercedes shivered as he whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom of her lip eyes still closed. "I don't want to force a future on you Sam. I am always 10 steps ahead instead of enjoying the here and now. I don't wanna do that anymore. I want to enjoy it all."

"But there's no reason we can't have both, Cedes," Sam pointed out. "Look at me." He tipped her head back with his fingers. "We can enjoy every moment together and still take time to imagine our future together. Personally, I think that's a great activity for those days when I wanna give up and walk off the farm."

Mercedes stared at him and smiled. "I never thought about living on an actual farm. I am a city girl through and through. But for you I could imagine it."

Sam shrugged slightly. "I'm not absolutely required to live on the farm in order to run it," he reasoned. "But we'll figure it out. We'll figure it all out together."

She nodded. "Together we can figure everything out. And besides it's not like you are gonna propose to me anytime soon. We will figure it all out." She laid back into him but looked up pulling his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply.

Sam turned his head so he could kiss her back, his hand coming up to brush her cheek. "I love you so much. And I promise we'll experience it all. But let's enjoy every moment of our first trip together, yeah?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again just enjoying the feel of him, and the stillness of the water and at night.

Sam laid there with her, just relaxing and holding her close, until the water started to cool. "We should get to bed. You need to get up early tomorrow."

"I know I'm just lazy right now..." she said with a deep sigh. "But it is getting cold." She said sitting up in the water. "If every night here ends up like this. I wont be mad at it."

"Well, you can be lazy in our nice, warm bed." His hands rubbed her back gently, coming up to squeeze her shoulders. "This was wonderful though."

Mercedes sighed standing in the tub and turning to help Sam. "This we have to do again before we leave." She grabbed a warm fluffy towel and handed it to Sam.

"Deal." Sam wrapped the towel around his waist and followed her back out into the room. "I have a very serious question for you. Will you break up with me if I eat cookies in bed?"

They walked to the room and she looked at him. A snort left her lips as she shook her head. "I mean that's tough." She teased. "No I wouldn't. That is not a deal breaker baby."

"Oh, thank goodness." Sam breathed a dramatic sigh of relief before he smiled at her. He dug through the snack bag and found his cookies before crawled into bed. "Want one?"

Mercedes laughed. "Nah I am good babe. I just have a few more things to do before I can go to bed."

"Mmkay," Sam hummed, popping one in his mouth. "Could you grab me a pair of boxers, please? If you could be so kind. I got distracted by cookies."

Mercedes laughed going through his bag and grabbing his boxers. "Here you go babe." She placed her nightgown on and then grabbed the lotion and began putting it on.

"Thank youuuuu. And, sorry, your boy likes to snack, baby." He popped cookies in his mouth, watching her quietly for awhile. "So what exactly are you doing at this conference thing anyway?"

"No worries babe." She grabbed her flat iron and sat in front of the mirror. "Oh I am talking about a case I worked a while back, it's the one that got me on the partner track. Then I answer questions for upcoming Lawyers and those interested in Law."

Sam's eyebrows raised as he chewed. "That's awesome, babe. Look at you, inspiring the next generation. You inspire 'em, I'll get 'em to eat healthy. While I eat all the cookies."

"Thanks, I love inspiring people its a huge thing for me." She snorted as she flat ironed her hair. "You gonna eat all those cookies? Should save some for your movie time!"

"And you're amazing at it," Sam told her as he stood up and dropped his towel so he could slip his boxers on. He brushed all the crumbs off himself and the bed. "Oh, I brought more snacks, believe me."

Mercedes laughed. "Well anything you want is on my company as well so you can have anything here just order it." She stepped out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped. "Well don't you look comfy?"

Sam smiled at the sight of her. "It's a comfy bed. But there is one thing missing that would make it perfect."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

He leaned over and turned her side of the blanket down. "My beautiful girlfriend all curled up beside me."

"Well that I can make happen!" She turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. She snuggled closer to him. "How is that?"

Sam opened his arms and let her move close before he wrapped them around her. "Perfect, just as I suspected," he chuckled. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Mercedes smiled leaning into him, "Of course you can!" She kissed him softly. "How was that?"

"Pretty good," Sam told her. "It's my turn now." He took her chin between his fingers and drew her in, giving her a long, deep and lingering kiss. He punctuated it with a little kiss to the tip of her nose. "Night, baby."

"Mmmm you are such a great kisser." She said leaning closer to him. "Goodnight."


	12. A night of Firsts

Mercedes was so ready to get back to the room and see Sam. She was so excited to tell him about her day, but more importantly, she was happy to just feel free. It was freeing to be in a place where she knew she and Sam could just be. She reached her door and was stopped by Noah. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Noah smiled. "Why did you bring him here? Trying to embarrass me?"

"You do realize that everything I do has nothing to do with you right?"

"Come on baby everything you could ever want in a man is right here in front of you, what can country time do for you that I can't?"

Mercedes shoved him. "First of all his name is Sam, and keep it out of your mouth. What can he do for me? He makes me feel like I am the most important person in the world to him. Sam is the sweetest, most down to earth amazing man I have ever met. He respects me, he loves me, he treats me like I deserve to be treated. And when I told him I was a virgin, he didn't run to screw his secretary oh no, he helped me discover my own sexuality by letting me go at my own pace. He is a real man in ever sense of the word and you are pathetic. Now get the hell away from my door before I knee you!"

"Mercedes." he said sternly.

She stood tall. "Think I am playing if you want too."

He stared at her for a moment then rolled his eyes walking away. She took a few breaths before using her key to enter her room.

"Hey Baby!"

Sam perked up as soon as the door opened, a bright smile appeared on his face. "You're back! Thank goodness. Doing nothing all day is a lot harder than it sounds. At least when you're by yourself. I'm rambling... I missed you."

Mercedes moved closer to Sam and pulled him into her arms. "I love your rambling." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Sam stretched up from where he sat on the bed and returned her kiss, all his joy returning at the sight and feel of her. "How was your conference?"

"It was great! I got to meet a lot of young kids who want to be lawyers. I got to encourage some and well to be honest it was great!" She sat next to him. "But I missed you terribly."

"I'm glad it went well." He scooted over on the bed and gestured for her to sit beside him. "But I'm even happier you're back. I watched The First Avenger and then I watched Winter Soldier. But I couldn't stop thinking about contracts and projections and I started texting Stevie, but he kept telling me to leave him alone. So I went to the pool... and texted him from there."

"Sam you are on vacation, that means no work for you. Stevie got this, he wouldn't be your right hand man if he couldn't get the job done. So you need to relax and enjoy yourself okay?"

"I know, I know. But my mind wanders when I'm left all alone," he sighed. "Anyway, I had a drink with an umbrella in it, which was fun. Then I decided to come back and wait for you."

Mercedes stepped out of her shoes and next her jacket as she moved closer to Sam. "I kept wishing I could see you in the crowd. I couldn't wait to get back up here. And now we can do whatever you want."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Well, that's a rather dangerous thing to offer me, now isn't it?" he teased.

Mercedes smiled seductively. "I wasn't even thinking that...until now. Offer still stands. Whatever you wanna do."

Sam very strongly considered it, but his stomach also had some other ideas. "Why don't we go get something to eat for right now. Then when we get back, we can... revisit this wonderful idea we just had."

"Sounds good. You should also wear your swim trunks we are going on a boat ride...if you want"

Sam gave her a look. "I like how you went from doing whatever I want, to telling me what we're doing," he teased, leaning over to kiss her. "Just to be sure, I won't be flying in the air on this boat ride, right?"

"It was a suggestion!" she laughed. "Not unless you want too. But it will be fun either way."

"I'm only teasing. But, no, I do not want to go in the air." He was going to stand firm on that one. The plane ride was one thing. He could close the window shade there.

"I know babe and I wouldn't make you do it. I was actually teasing you as well. It's more of a romantic cruise type deal. If you are up for it."

"That I can get on board with. Literally." Sam smiled, still stealing little kisses from her. "But first... feed meeee."

Mercedes laughed. "We will eat on the boat so you can get a snack because trust me the menu is gonna be sooooo goooooodddd."

"Fine," Sam pouted. "So when is this boat happening? Cause if we have some time til then... we could go back to that earlier conversation."

"The boat is leaving in about 2 and a half hours. So you can get a snack then we can get dressed." She raised an eyebrow. "Earlier conversation? Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Snack and getting dressed doesn't really seem like it would take two and a half hours," Sam reasoned, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled. "Well i guess we need something else to fill the time don't we?"

Sam got up from the bed and went to investigate his snack bag some more. "I guess I could make you watch me eat a snack really slowly."

Mercedes pouted. "But that's no fun. I thought you were talking more on the lines I could be your snack."

Sam opened a small bag of Doritos and popped one in his mouth, turning to look at Mercedes with a confused expression. "Interesting. I don't remember saying anything like that."

Mercedes shrugged. "Must have been wishful thinking on my part. Pity." She stood. "Well I am gonna get out of these clothes and into something seaworthy. You can watch I mean you already got your snacks." She said unzipping her pencil skirt and pulling it over her thighs.

Sam sat back on the bed and nodded eagerly as he crunched into another chip. "Mmm, yes, please continue."

Mercedes smiled. "Oh you wanna show?" She slipped out of her skirt and back into her heels. Slowly removing her top she smiled. How she already felt so at ease with him she didn't know. Tossing her shirt at Sam.

Sam smiled slyly as the shirt landed on him. "You are so damn beautiful," he told her, his eyes moving up and down her body with appreciation.

Mercedes smiled, twirling around before sitting next to him. "What tastes better? Me or those Doritos."

Sam leaned over and kissed her. "Not even a contest. You win every single time. Unfortunately, my stomach demands the chips now and then."

Mercedes laughed. "Good to know. But I am gonna go get dressed, don't fill up on Doritos."

Sam opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. They did still have a couple hours, but they could find something else to do, of course. "Okay," he agreed.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow looking at him. "What's wrong? Wanna join me in the shower?" she teased.

Sam looked up with a soft smile. "Yes, please... if you'll have me."

Mercedes smiled walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. She threw her hair up into a messy bun as she waited for Sam.

Sam followed her in, trying to walk calmly and not run after her like a human puppy. He stepped into the bathroom and slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

Glancing over to Sam she smiled stepping into the water leaving the door open so he could join her. Lathering her soap she could see he was nervously excited and so was she. They still hadn't had sex. Just did things pushing them closer to it. But she knew this would help her be more confident with her body in front of Sam.

Sam finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower behind her, closing the door. His hands went to her shoulders and slid down her arms slowly.

Her eyes closed at the feel of his hands. She licked her lips as she shivered enjoying him.

He stepped forward as his arms wrapped around her from behind and he drew her against his body. "Mmm, I love you so much," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

Mercedes smiled. "Me or my body?" She knew the answer just wanted to tease him a bit.

"Yes," Sam answered, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

Mercedes laughed turning against him she wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes and kissing him.

Sam moaned slightly at the feel of her body against his. She turned him on. That fact was undeniable. He leaned down to meet her, his fingers sliding behind her neck as he returned her kiss.

Her hands tugged on him as she pressed her body into his even closer. "You have no idea what you do to me Sam."

Sam leaned back against the wall so he could slide down a little at being closer to her level. "I imagine it's something like what you do to me."

Mercedes bit her lip. "You are amazing." She kissed him hungrily as the water hit them steadily.

"Mmm, babe," Sam moaned against her lips. She made him want her so badly, just by existing, much less being naked in his arms. His thumb brushed over her cheek lovingly as the kiss deepened.

Her hands ran down his chest, finding the gold she was looking for, letting her thumb run over the tip of his cock she smiled against his lips.

Sam let out a sharp gasp of pleasure at Mercedes' touch. "Cedes," he whispered, his head falling back against the shower wall as he swallowed.

She smiled. Knowing he was feeling good at her touch. She used what he taught her and began to stroke him, as she kissed his neck.

His fingers went to the back of her neck and he let out happy little hums. She made him feel so incredible in ways he'd forgotten he was even capable of feeling. "God, I love you."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip looking at him. There was something about Sam that took the fear of intimacy out of the picture. Moving her hand faster the hot water beat against her back as she created a matching rhythm to it.

Sam looked down at her with dark, wanting eyes and just stared at her for a moment before he pulled her in and kissed her. The feel of her lips, the way her hand moved over him so perfectly, the heat of the water that slid down their skin. It was all filling every one of his senses and sending him into overdrive. "So... close."

Kissing him back, she bit his bottom lip gently, her own need growing with every moan. "Are you? Then let go Sam."

"I want you!" Sam called out, holding her body against his. His eyes slipped closed as his body began to tremble and he came over them both. "I want you so bad, Cedes."

Mercedes stared at him, watching and licked her lips. "When you say you want me, in what way?"

Sam sank back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. "Every way," he answered, his hands coming up to cup her face. "I want you in every single way, Cedes."

She looked at him and knew the feeling. "I want you too Sam..." She stepped away from him "So we have two choices. One we can get dressed go in our trip in the boat..."

Sam licked his lips slowly and pushed himself so he was standing straight. "And the second one?"

"Or two...we can skip it, stay inside. And you can make love to me."

Sam swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. He swallowed as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "And... which option do you want right now?"

Mercedes felt her heart beating out her chest as she stood in front of him vulnerable but sure of what she wanted. "I want you right now. Thats the only option I see."

Sam's breath caught in his throat and he nodded slowly. He leaned over to shut the water off and opened the shower door, stepping out and holding a hand out in offering to her.

She bit her bottom lip as she stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel while holding his hand.

He walked backwards out into the room, unable to take his eyes off of her. He was fully aware of what this moment meant, not only to her, but to both of them together. Standing at the foot of the bed, he drew her close to him again and leaned down to kiss her.

She followed him, scared out of her mind but only because she wasn't sure if she could be what he needed. Taking a deep breath she let him pull her close and she kissed him back, letting him know how much she wanted him.

Sam's hand came up and he brushed damp hair away from her face so he could look at her. He knew she was nervous and he'd do everything in his power to make her feel comfortable and loved. "Let's lay down, yeah?"

"Okay." She said moving to the bed. Taking off the towel she laid on the bed and waited for Sam.

Sam crawled in beside her and laid against her. "Just take a couple breaths and kiss me, love."

"You know I am not nervous about you right?" She said smiling softly. Moving to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I just... I want you to enjoy every moment of tonight," Sam told her, his lips moving over her jaw. "I want to show you how special it is to be with someone you love. And, God, do I love you."

Mercedes nodded. "I know Sam I just.." She licked her lips sitting up slightly. "I have never been with anyone and I don't want you to regret being my first or to compare me to anyone because I am not good enough..." she said honestly.

"Shh." Sam brushed his thumb over Mercedes' bottom lip gently. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Cedes. And that alone will make this the best sex I've ever had. And it'll make it impossible to regret."

She stared at him. "How can you be so sure? Everything between us is perfect and this, if this isn't I would always feel like it was on me."

Sam moved closer and rested his forehead against hers. "You're very cute when you worry," he told her with a small smile. "But let's not borrow trouble we don't have, hmm? Let's just make love and if you wanna talk about it after, when we have more... facts to go on, then we can."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok, you are right and right now I just... I want to be with you, wrapped in your arms and making love to you all night long."

"All night long, hmm? You may overestimate both of us," Sam laughed softly. "But I like the enthusiasm." He leaned in and went back to kissing her, his fingers trailing along her skin.

Mercedes laughed. "Well maybe not all night but we can have some fun trying." She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam just hummed happily against her lips, his tongue slipping past them to get a taste of her. His hand moved down her body, cupping her breast and letting his thumb brush over her nipple. He wanted to make her body desperate with need when he finally made love to her.

Her body trembled under his touch. "Mmm Sam..." She hissed as his hands created new feelings within her.

"Feel good, baby?" Sam asked as his mouth moved down to her neck. His teeth scraped over skin that he soothed with his tongue.

She nodded. "yes..." she hissed her body needing more of him..wanting more of him.

The way Mercedes pressed up against him was sending all the blood in his body straight to his cock. She felt so incredible beneath him. His lips continued their journey along her body, moving to her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple teasingly.

Her eyes closed as she shivered under him. "Sam! You are so good at that!"

"I love hearing you moan," Sam told her before he sucked her nipple between his teeth. His fingers moved down between her legs to find her clit. He'd have her body completely relaxed and wanting soon enough.

"Is that why you got me all whimpering and moaning over hear?"she teased.

Sam lifted his head with a little grin. "Maybe." He licked his lips as thumb rubbed at her clit. "Tell me, Cedes. Do you want me? Do you want me inside you right now?"

His finger on her clit caused her head to fall back, she was so close to falling apart and he had the nerve to ask if she wanted him. "Yes! Please Sam..." She moaned out hungrily.

Sam swallowed as he watched her, his eyes hungry at the sight of her writhing on the bed for him. It had been over a year and a half since he'd had sex and his body was eager, needy. But his heart told him to do this the best way and make it her perfect night. "I wanna see you cum for me," he whispered. "And then I'm yours."

Mercedes nodded feeling his finger get her close. She looked at him and smiled. "Can I..can I feel your tongue again? Like before?"

Sam's lips curled up at her words and the way she looked at him with such desire. "Oh, absolutely, baby," he assured her. "Anything you want." Slipping his hands beneath her legs, he lifted them onto his shoulders and pressed his tongue to her clit.

She was full of nerves and the fact that he was giving her exactly what she wanted it caused her to moan. The moment his tongue touched her clit, she lost it. Gripping the sheets and begging for more.

He adored making her feel good. He couldn't get enough of it. And knowing she trusted him enough to share this with him, to share herself with him, just made him love her all the more. Sam sucked at her clit hungrily as he felt her body tremble with pleasure.

Mercedes had already been close, but the moment he started sucking at her clit she was a goner. Her body fell apart and she screamed out his name, cumming hard and fast.

Sam had never heard her scream so loud before, but then they'd never really been together somewhere she could be. It was exhilarating. His tongue kept moving against her clit as she rode out her orgasm. He licked his lips slowly as he lifted his head. "That was... damn."

Her body was on high alert and she needed more. "Please Sam, I need you... I need more." She begged knowing he would give her everything and more.

"I'll give you everything you want, love," Sam promised her. He hated to leave her side, but he had to grab his bag quickly and dig through the side pocket. Always come prepared after all. Pulling a condom out, he tossed the bag on the floor and climbed back on the bed and kneeled between her legs. "I love you so much."

Her hands went through her hair as he left and she bit her lip when he returned. "I love you too Sam."

Sam kept his eyes on hers the whole time as he rolled the condom on and crawled above her, putting himself into position carefully. He pressed his lips to hers softly and slowly started to slide inside of her.

The moment he entered her she tensed up. She wasn't expecting the pain.

Sam stopped moving right away and pressed kisses to her face. "It's okay," he whispered. "We're in no rush. Just take a few breaths. I'm right here."

Mercedes swallowed linking her hand with his with a nod. Taking a few deep breaths she nodded.

"I promise I'll make you feel good, sweetheart," he whispered to her, kissing her lips again as he pushed in farther. He went as slow as he could, giving her time to stop him if she needed to, even though his body was screaming for him to move. "You're so tight. God, Cedes."

As he pushed further inside of her the pain increased, but she trusted Sam and also knew he was stretching the hell out of her. She nodded appreciating the fact he took his time with her. That he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Once Sam was fully inside of her, he stilled again and met her eyes. "I love you," he reminded her yet again as he gave her time to adjust. He brushed her still slightly damp hair from her eyes, his other hand moving soothingly up and down the outside of her thigh.

She still with him, letting the pain melt away, she was scared the moment he moved ot would come back but the need for him to do something, anything was too great. "I'm ready." She said nervously.

Sam nodded slightly and took a breath himself. He was a little afraid when he started moving, his body would take over with need. But he would keep it together for her. Slowly, he began rocking his hips back and forth, in and out, ever so slightly.

With each move she felt less pain and more pleasure, until all she was left with was pure pleasure that Sam gave. Her hand went to his back as he moved within her.

Sam felt her body start to relax and he let out a moan. He tried to angle himself so he brought her the most pleasure possible and his lips found hers once again.

Mercedes voice caught in her throat as Sam moved more. Her eyes opened as she looked at Sam and reached up to kiss him.

Sam's lips moved down to Mercedes' neck and he teased the skin there, trying to make her feel good in every way he could think of, all at once. "Cedes... baby."

Pain long gone, Mercedes moved her neck to the side giving him better access to it. "Sam" left her lips as she moaned out in a way that was new to her.

"Yes," Sam whispered back, his own pleasure building with each thrust. "Yes, Cedes. Oh, I love you so much. You feel so good."

Nails digging in his back slightly, she thrust up to meet him needing more needing a faster pace to continue to feel all of him. His length reaching the depths of her core and his words soothe the little ache that was left.

Sam kept on kissing her, trying to stay fully aware of how she was feeling and what she needed even while his thoughts grew clouded by pleasure. He felt himself growing close, but he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Her moans grew louder as her body was pushed closer to its peak of pleasure. "So good... Sam its so good...it feels like, like I am gonna..." She bucked faster against him needing that pleasure that pressure.

"Yeah, baby? S'at feel good?" he asked, partly because hearing say so turned him on and partly cause he genuinely wanted to make sure.

"So good...so so good." She said breathlessly. "It- I-Sam!" She said falling apart against him. Her body stiffened and she froze as her orgasm washed over her.

Sam had to stop moving momentarily as he felt her come, truly in awe of how tight she felt around him in that moment. He kissed her sweetly as she came and finally started moving again. He was so close himself. "You love me, Cedes?"

She felt raw and sore but when he moved the pleasure returned with it. "I do, I love you so much Sam."

Sam rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the sensations running through his body. "Love you back," he whispered just before he let go, his fingers clutching the sheets.

She Sam like that was an amazing sight. She pulled him close, kissing him through his own orgasm. Loving the way they seemed to just fit.

He kissed her deeply, feeling so much all at once. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He knew what a special moment this was for the two of them, how much love they were sharing. Sliding out of her carefully, he moved beside her on the bed and tried to catch his breath.

She turned towards him, sore, fulfilled, happy. "Are you okay? Was that...was that okay?"

Sam quickly cleaned himself up so he could cuddle close to her again. "That was... so incredible, Cedes," he told her, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "You are so incredible. Are you okay?"

Mercedes nodded. "M'okay. Is it normal to be sore? Cause I am..."

"I mean, I've never been a woman before," Sam pointed out. "But I think so, yeah. I remember when I... I mean, in high school, my... she was sore too. And I really didn't know what I was doing then, so not surprised."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Well you certainly know what you are doing now." She said leaning in for a kiss. "Would you like to use the hot tub with me?"

Sam had the decency to blush and shrugged it off. "I'm glad it was worth waiting for," he told her, leaning in to kiss her again. "I would love to."

Mercedes sat up looking over to Sam. "You were more than worth the wait."

Sam smiled softly, his lips a little crooked as he looked down for a moment. Meeting her eyes again, he sighed. "So... no regrets?"

She shook her head. "None, never." She kissed him softly. "This moment, everything was just perfect."

Sam's smile turned softer and he let out a small sound of relief. That was all he wanted for her. "I'm glad. You deserve the best."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip and stood from the bed. Holding out her hand she pulled him close to her.

Sam went to her without hesitation, his free hand cupping her face as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on lets go, I have to at least show my face tomorrow and I want to be able to walk." She teased leading him to the hot tub.

Sam followed her happily, unable to stop pressing kisses to her skin wherever he could even while they walked. When the reached the bathroom, he leaned down to get the water started up. "You know, I still never ate," he laughed.

Mercedes' eyes widened. "Thats true." She turned and went back inside the room and ordered two burgers, fries and drinks. Returning to Sam, she smiled. "We have about 15 minutes to relax before you have to open the door and get our food."

"Oh, I do, huh?" Sam laughed from where he sat on the edge of the tub. "For you and food? Anything." He reached out a hand in offering. "Let's get you soaking."

Mercedes smiled leaning into the hot water and reached out for Sam. "Okay so I know about Sam the Farmer, just met Sam the sex God. What about Sammy from school?"

Sam flipped around and rested his legs in the water, still sitting on the edge while he waited for their room service. "That's kind of an awkward transition," he laughed. "How far back are we talking? I told you a little about high school and my... dare I say it, clique."

Mercedes laughed as she settled into the water. "I want to know more about your Clique."

Sam leaned forward, crossing his legs at the ankle where they rested in the water. "We were a bunch of fools," he laughed. "Ryder and Madison, they've been together since high school. They have a little girl now. Mason is Madi's twin brother. He lives in New York now. Blaze, who's, you know... nuts. And, um, Andy and Jess. You met them."

"I so wish I had a crew like that, people I could rely on like that. I mean I have Q but she is a wife and mom now, Also you can kick them last two to the curb cause I am taking both they places."

Sam laughed brightly and nodded along. "Trust me, you already have. I really would love for you to meet the others though. Especially Ryder and Madi. I know you'd love them."

"You sure you want me to meet them? That is a huge ask, friends and family they are big deals." She was nervous at the thought of meeting them.

"Well, you already met my family," Sam pointed out. "And I love you. And I love them. So I don't see why I wouldn't want that. They're really nice people. Please don't take Jess and Andy as examples."

Mercedes smiled with a nod. "I know. I know you love me and if you love them they must be great. If you want you can invite them to the game? That way we both are meeting people."

"Seems fair. We can both be equally terrified," Sam laughed. "The baby's only 2 though. Should I tell them to get a sitter?"

"I personally love kids and its a box so it will be kind of private. But if they want then yeah that way they can really just come have fun and let go for a few hours."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I'll leave it up to them. They know her best. And then I have to decide how embarrassed I want to be before I decide whether to invite Blaze or not," he laughed.

"Lord Blaze, I still wanna know what trouble he got you into. All of it." Someone knocked on the door and she smiled. "Food's here."

"Do you though?" Sam turned himself around again and grabbed one of the robes off the back of the bathroom door, slipping it on before he got the food. He grabbed his wallet quickly and tipped the resort worker with a smile. He walked back into the bathroom with a plate in hand, popping a french fry in his mouth.

"Oh I so do." She smiled seeing him return. "Okay so I am hungry but like I also don't want to leave the hot tub so I am in a issue right now."

"That does seem like a problem," Sam replied with a mouthful of food. "Wonder what we could do about that?" He chuckled, perching back on the side of the tub and feeding Mercedes a fry.

Mercedes took the fry and smiled. "Okay now this is fine dining and I am here for all of it." She licked her lips stretching her leg out in the water. "Okay, if you won a couple million dollars, what would you do with it?"

Sam kept on feeding her as he hummed in consideration. "Boring answer, get a lot of upgrades to our equipment. Make things run more efficiently. Fun answer, travel the world. Real answer... probably some combination of both."

Mercedes swallowed and nodded. "I like that. A little bit of both. You are a really good guy Sam." She looked down to her hands and back to Sam. "You ever thought about...moving out of your parents home?"

"Heh, only... all the time," Sam laughed. "We, um... we had an apartment. But I couldn't afford it on my own. I could've looked for a smaller one, I guess, but I just didn't wanna be alone at the time. And then I just got really busy and... I don't know."

Mercedes nodded. "I am sorry I brought that up. It was my not so subtle way of saying if you wanna leave some things at my place... you can..."

Sam just shrugged it off, still happy to be getting some food in his stomach. He smiled down at her. "Not so subtle doesn't always work with me. Sometimes you gotta go straight for blunt," he chuckled. "But I could do that. Definitely."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah I see that. So let me be clear. I love you and would love nothing more than to live with you. But I know you have a job, and things that you have to deal with. So I will give you the key and you use it when you want."

"The sex was that good, huh?" Sam teased before his face turned a little more serious and he lowered his plate down into his lap. "I'd love that too. Things are a little complicated with the distance, but... that sounds like a good plan for now."

Mercedes smiled. "Oh the sex was amazing. But in truth I have been thinking alot about it. Also there are places that the commute for you and I, it wouldnt be that far. We would move into our place, together."

"Really?" Sam asked with a soft smile on his face. "You'd do that? I mean, you haven't even been in the place you have now that long, have you? You'd pick up and move again just for silly old me?"

Mercedes moved closer to Sam. "I love you, I would do anything for you."

Sam's smile grew wider and he moved to set his plate on the counter near the sink. He turned back and leaned down, cupping Mercedes' face and kissing her. "I love you too."


	13. Miami Night Life

Mercedes awoke snuggled close to Sam, she was still sore but it was worth it. Being with Sam, giving him her all it felt right. Moving to check the time, it was a quarter after 7. This being their last day in Miami she wanted to do whatever Sam wanted, but tonight they were hitting up Miami's hottest club, just to have fun.

Sam felt the movement in half asleep state. He lets out a little groan as he rolled onto his side. "Why are you awake?" he muttered, managing a tiny little smile.

Mercedes snuggled closer to him. "Yeah I am up by 5 most days so this is me sleeping in. I guess even on vacation I can't sleep longer."

"Mmm, apparently I can," he chuckled, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "But... I guess we shouldn't waste any time we have here, hmm?"

Mercedes laughed. "Well no worries we have all day, our flight leaves 5am so we can do whatever you want. Well until tonight at least."

Sam raised an eyebrow, even while his other eye was practically closed. "Are you already planning to have your way with me again?"

Mercedes blushed. "Actually tonight was for us going and having fun at an actual Miami club. But I mean until then..."

Sam smiled, his arms tightening around her waist and he drew her against him. "That sounds fun. I did have a slightly more innocent idea for today, but I think we can fit everything in if we play our cars right."

Mercedes laughed. "And what innocent idea did you have? Please let me know."

"I was doing some googling while you were gone yesterday and I thought maybe we could go to the aquarium?" Sam suggested. "Have a little day date."

"I would love that. Anything that gets me to spend time with you I am here for."

"Plus, it's only right I do one touristy thing while we're here." He nuzzled down between the pillow and her shoulder. "Wanna order breakfast and eat on the balcony?"

Mercedes looked down and snuggled down with him. "I think that is just how I want to spend my morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, please," Sam muttered into the pillow, still working on the whole being awake thing. "And one gallon of coffee."

Mercedes laughed. "Pretty sure you can't have that much coffee but I got you." She ordered breakfast adding french toast, fruit and orange juice to the order.

"Is that a challenge?" Sam laughed as he stretched his arms up above his head. "You know... I really like waking up in bed with you."

Mercedes laughed. "Ima say no." She stretched before laying down and on his chest. "I like it too. It feels right."

He brushed his hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck as he looked down at her. "I really do want a future with you, Cedes. This is the first time I've felt that without any weird nagging worries in the back of my mind."

Mercedes smiled. "And I want one with you." Mercedes bent down and kissed Sam deeply, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Hearing a knock at the door she hesitated before stopping. "Foods here." She said breathlessly.

Sam moaned softly against her lips and it turned into a little noise of frustration at the knock. "You're gonna make me get it again, aren't you?" he asked, his bottom lip popping out. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Mercedes nodded. "I mean unless you want me to answer the door naked."

"I'm naked too!" Sam pointed out with a laugh. He kissed her quickly before rolling out of the bed and grabbing his robe again. "See? I bet you coulda done that," he told her as he tied it on, smiling at her as he opened the door.

"Yeah I could have done it but to he honest I love seeing you walk around naked."

Sam winked at her before getting their breakfast. He pushed the cart towards the balcony. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to get up if you wanna eat. I'm holding this food hostage."

Mercedes groaned. "Okay." She walked over and grabbed her robe. After placing it on she fluffed her hair and smiled seeing Sam. "Hey handsome. "

"Hi, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her before leading the way out onto the balcony with the food. He took in a deep breath of ocean air and smiled. "I still can't believe I'm here."

Mercedes kissed him back and smiled taking a seat. "You look very relaxed right now."

"I am," Sam realized. "I think I forgot what this feels like." He chuckled as he started digging into his breakfast. "Can I admit something?"

"Well I will remind you every few weeks." She took a forkful of eggs and looked at him. "Sure."

"Good luck with that," Sam teased. He knew how wrapped up in the farm he could get. His cheeks turned a soft pink and he chewed on his lips momentarily. "Yesterday, while you were gone and I was sitting out there, I could help but imagine what it might be like to... make love out on this balcony."

Mercedes slowly swallowed her eggs as her spoke. The thought was hot and she was growing hotter. "Um...and what do you imagine it would be like? She asked taking a sip of her drink.

Sam smiled slowly. "A little daring, but very romantic. The moonlight on the water, the sounds of the waves... you in my lap."

Mercedes are slowly, thinking over Sam's proposal. "Well, maybe tonight, you will get to find out just how romantic it is."

Sam turned to her and licked his lips. "I wasn't trying to rush you into anything," he reminded her. "It was just... something I was thinking about. You know it's up to you." He reached over and brushed her cheek gently.

"I know Sam and I love you for showing that. I'm thinking about it and I like the idea."

Leaning over, Sam pressed his lips to hers sweetly. "I love you. And this has already been the best vacation I've ever been on. Take that, Dollywood."

"Its because you got laid isn't it?" She teased returning his kiss. "I love you too."

"I mean, it's true, I never got laid at Dollywood. I'm not sure anyone ever has," Sam laughed.

Mercedes continued to eat and laugh. "What is with you and Dollywood?"

"That is a question you need to ask my parents," Sam insisted. "It is the only place we ever went when we were kids."

"I have never been to Dollywood...but we were s Cedar Point, kinda family...wanna hear a funny story? Ima tell you anyways. We were taking a picture with Snoopy and he grabbed my butt, and my brothers. We were mad but tickled at the same time!"

Sam laughed brightly. "I would've punched Snoopy in the face if he tried to touch my sister," he decided. "Dollywood does have a couple cute fairies though."

"Trust me it turned into a huge thing and once you meet my brothers you will see why, they tower people." Mercedes looked at him. "Cute Fairies?"

Sam groaned slightly. "No need to remind me of my imminent demise." He chuckled as he drank his juice. "Yeah, they have these two fairies and a bear that are characters there."

"If they wanna hurt you they have to go through me!" she kissed him. "Two fairies and a bear? Okay now I am intrigued."

Sam nodded. "Flit, Flutter, and Benjamin. Stacey always loved those fairies," he remembered with a smile. "Still nice to see something outside of Tennessee though."

"Maybe one day you can take me to Dollywood?" She smiled. "Well I am here to guide you babe. "

"I'd be happy to." He took her hand and sat back in the chair, just enjoying the view for a moment. "And I'm pretty sure I'd like just about anywhere if I got to see it with you."

Mercedes shook her head, hand still in his. "You sir, are a charmer I swear. But I love it."

Sam brought her hand up to his lips and held it there for a moment. "And I mean it. You wanna get dressed and go see some fish?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah let's go see some fish." She stood looking around the balcony and the lack of privacy. "My boo is a freak..." she teased shaking her head.

"Okay, but see it'll be dark," Sam reminded her. "And people will be asleep and... you'll see. It'll be fine. No pressure." He kissed her cheek as she walked in front of him before he went to find his clothes.

"I am teasing. Like I said let's see where the night takes us...have you ever done something like that before?"

Sam was chewing at his lip as he looked up at her. "Why do I feel like answering that will get you mad at me?"

Mercedes laughed. "Sam. Up until last night I was a 28 year old virgin. I know that you are experienced. I was just curious though you did just answer it for me. I guess I am wondering if I will ever get to be your first anything."

"You are the first person I've had sex with... outside the state of Tennessee," Sam reminded her. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked up at her. "And... while I can't predict the future for sure, I think there might be one big one that happens eventually too."

She nodded. "I just... I met you at a time a lot of your important firsts were gone. Last night it wasnt me having sex for the first time...it was me making love to the man in my heart, I just wanna know that it was just as important to you. "

Sam reached out and drew her close to him, letting her stand between his legs as he looked up at her. "I'm so glad that I could be part of the reason your first time was so special. But... in my opinion? Last times are even more important than the first time. Last night was important to me because it was our first time together and it was something I'll never forget. But the fact that I hope you'll be the last and only person I make love to for the rest of my life? That's even better."

Mercedes shook her head. "Well damn Sam, when you put it like that, it just makes me want you more." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It really is even better."

Sam chuckled softly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him. "Never doubt how important you are to me. And please don't think I take these moments for granted. Now can I take my girlfriend out on a date?"

"I dont Sam. I know you love me and us." She kissed him softly. "Let me get dressed."

"Mmm, good." He let go reluctantly so she could get dressed. "Oh, and hey! I've never been on an aquarium date before!"

Mercedes smiled. "Neither have I, so I am happy for that first." She pulled away and grabbed her things excited for what the day will bring.

* * *

Their day had gone wonderfully. Sam had an amazing time exploring the aquarium and making Mercedes smile with all his ridiculous jokes. They'd gone back to the hotel to change and were headed to the club Mercedes had picked out. "Something tells me this place is gonna be a little different from Nashville clubs."

Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. Everyday with Sam, it made her realize how much she loved him. How lucky she was to have him. Stepping out of the bathroom in a skintight red bodycon dress, she stepped into her heels and smiled. "Dancing, and music, you can't really go wrong there."

"True," Sam agreed as he finished buttoning up his shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone. "I just don't think I'm gonna see any line dancing here in Miami," he laughed. He turned and let out a whistle as Mercedes stepped out into the room. "Damn, girl."

Twirling so he could get the full effect, she smiled. "You like? Think I look good enough for a Miami club?"

"Maybe too good." He went up to her and pulled her against him. "Better make sure all those guys know you aren't there alone."

He pulled her to him and she moaned. "You better stop doing that or we won't make it to the club. But I like the possessive side of you."

"Says the woman who came out in this dress and expected me to just behave." Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck momentarily, breathing her in. "Good to know though."

"Hey sometimes a woman just likes to know a man can be possessive. Rough and just hungry for her. I may have been a virgin but I have a clear idea on this. Romances at their finest have taught me such." She said laughing. "You ready to go?"

"I've been hungry for you since the moment I saw you," Sam admitted, his eyes still moving up and down her appreciatively. "And now that you're mine... I really don't wanna let you go." He kissed her once more time and nodded. "Ready."

"You are so wrong here, getting me all worked up before we even leave." She said grabbing her purse.

Sam just grinned as he followed her. "Can't a guy let his girlfriend know she turns him on?" he teased as they headed down.

"MMMMM well you turn me on too."

"Thankfully, I don't think either of those facts will change in the next few hours while we dance our cares away," Sam laughed.

Mercedes smiled as she led him to the car. She looked out the window as they drove. "Miami is really pretty at night."

"It is," Sam agreed. "I'm still a sucker for the night sky in the country, but the city lights do have their own beauty to them."

"My country boy. " she said smiling at him. As the car stopped. She smiled thanking the guy for opening the door. "One of the guys put us on the VIP list so it should be fun."

"You are very important, so it makes plenty of sense to me," Sam chuckled, his hands resting at her waist as he walked behind her. This place was definitely different than anywhere he'd been before.

Walking to the door, she smiled at the bouncer. "M. Jones...I'm on the list plus one."

He looked at her then the list. "Have a good night." He moved so she could enter with Sam.

Sam gave him a nod, laughing slightly at the whole situation. He stuck close to Mercedes, his arm around her the entire time, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

Once they entered the club, she found her James and smiled. "Sam this is james, he and I went to school together until he cracked under the pressure and opened up this club."

James laughed. "Someone kept throwing off the grading curve, what else was I gonna do? You look amazing by the way."

He kissed her cheek before turning to Sam. "So you are the Sam I have been hearing about? It's nice to finally meet you."

Sam couldn't help but tightened his arms around Mercedes a little more, but he smiled and held his hand out politely all the same. "It's nice to meet you too."

Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled. "James got us our very own VIP area so let's check it out."

James lead them to the second floor, a secluded area. "What will you two have to drink?"

Mercedes smiled. "I want sex on the beach. What about you Sam?"

Sam's eyes lingered on Mercedes again, the image those words brought up clouding his mind a little. He came back though and turned back to James. "Whiskey Sour, please."

James nodded. "Coming right up. I will also send up a menu, food and drinks on the house. As long as you Save me a dance."

Mercedes shook his head. "Trying to make Mitch jealous still? Just ask him out already."

"For your information we are going on three months."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Well when you put it like that. It's up to my boyfriend, he is very possessive of me you know."

"As he should be."

"I'm pretty sure she's just trying to get me riled up at this point," Sam chuckled. "But I'm sure you know she's her own woman so I'll let her make that decision."

"Dressed like that, yeah she was definitely trying to get you something." he teased. "I have some hosting to do so eat, dance and just a friendly tip. If you need privacy just put the rope up... and keep it down." He winked and walked away.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He is a mess but he is a good guy."

Sam took a seat on one of the couches in the secluded area and looked up at Mercedes. "You just have hidden friends all over the place, don't you?" he teased.

Mercedes joined him. "Hey I am a lovable person, can't help it." She laughed. "So you want to eat first or dance first?"

"This is me you're talking to," Sam chuckled. "And you already starved me last night. Not that it wasn't entirely worth it."

"I didn't even mean to starve you I am sorry." Their drinks arrived and Mercedes looked at the menu. "Can I get some Mozzarella sticks and your chicken and Broccoli Alfredo with extra cheese please." She handed the menu to Sam.

"I'll take chicken fingers and fries with barbecue sauce, please," Sam requested, handing the menu back. He smiled over Mercedes when the guy left. "Yes, I eat like a child, but you fell in love with me, so."

Mercedes laughed. "Eh it's not a deal breaker." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"That's good. That would be a weird one," Sam laughed, leaning back again. "So are we gonna go dance with the people after we eat or did you bring me here for a private dance?"

Mercedes blushed. "Did you want a private dance? I mean I can make it happen, just say the word."

Sam tilted his head and gave her a look. "Wanting it and being able to survive it are two different things, darlin'."

Mercedes moved closer to him. "You want a show baby? Want me to show you why no other man matters here?"

Sam sucked in a breath as his eyes moved over her again. She looked so damn good and he couldn't help but think about how incredible she'd felt the night before. "Cause you're all mine?"

Mercedes straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, all yours, only yours."

Sam moaned softly as his hands slid up her legs. "You make me want you, Cedes."

"I guess it's a good thing you got me." She said kissing him slowly.

His fingers slipped beneath her dress along her outer thighs as he returned her kiss, his tongue sliding against hers gently. They really shouldn't be doing this here, but he couldn't resist her.

She moaned into his touch. "You set my body on fire Sam." Tongue fighting with his, it took everything in her to keep it PG for now.

"Mmm, the feeling's mutual, believe me." Sam grinned, his nose brushing against her jaw as he nuzzled into her neck.

Mercedes moaned. "I want you Sam, so bad."

Sam bit at his bottom lip as he looked up at her. "Maybe we should've stayed back at the hotel..."

She exhaled deeply, pulling away from him. "Sorry, I usually have better control than that."

"I guess we must have, um... awakened something in you last night, hmm?" Sam teased, still leaning into her.

She bit her bottom lip. "Oh you awakened something and now...now I want to show you how much I want you."

Sam licked his lips as he stared into her eyes. "And how do you wanna do that?"

She bit her lip, but before she could answer someone appeared with their food. "Thank you."

Sam cleared his throat and crossed one leg over the other as the food was set down. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, a smile plastered on his face. He let out a nervous little chuckle once they were alone again. "You naughty thing."

"I haven't even begun to be as naughty as I want to be." She confessed with a smirk.

Sam gasped softly at the sound of her words alone and all the thoughts they brought to his mind. He took another breath and moved to eat his dinner. "Something to look forward to then."

"I think so." She grabbed her fork and took a bite. "Are you ready to go back home tomorrow?"

Sam shook his head. "No." He paused and looked up to meet her eyes. "Means I won't get to wake up next to you anymore."

She smiled. "I meant what I said Sam. IF you really want to we can move in together."

He popped a fry into his mouth and looked at her. "And you really want to?"

Mercedes nodded. "Sam I can't imagine not waking up next to you everyday for the rest of my life. Yes I want too."

A smile spread across Sam's face. "Can I be honest with you? I know you wanted to spend the evening at a real Miami club, but all I can think about... other than finishing these chicken fingers... is taking you back to the hotel and making love to you."

"You wanna get this meal to go?"

"No, cause then I'll never get to eat it," Sam teased. "And if you think I'm good in bed on an empty stomach, just you wait, baby."

Mercedes snorted as she continued to eat. "Well then let's get you full... we have a balcony to enjoy."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he continued to eat, smirking over at Mercedes. He ate maybe a little bit faster than he should've, but it was well worth it knowing what was to come.

The music played and Mercedes bobbed her head along as she ate. The waiter replaced their empty drinks and Merce asked for a to go box knowing that she was not gonna be able to finish her meal.

Sam finished his food and sat back again, resting his arm behind Mercedes' shoulders. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek and then her neck, breathing her in. "You smell good, you know that?"

Mercedes smiled into his actions. "Thanks I try. Gotta make this guy I like like me back and smelling good is a part of that."

"Mmm, I think it's working because he just wants to eat you up right now," Sam told her, nuzzling in closer. "Let's go back, yeah?"

"Does he? Mmmm" Mercedes turned towards him. "First you owe me a dance."

"Did I specify that the dance would be vertical?" Sam teased, grinning as he got up and held his hand out. "For you... I can do it."

Mercedes laughed. "I mean I like that version of the dance too." She stood taking his hand. "I love you."

"Then it's a good thing we can have both." Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you too."

A part of her wanted to take him down to the crowd and show him off. But she was happy to just have him in her arms.

Admittedly, he didn't last very long before he was leaning down to kiss her. He just couldn't get enough of those lips on his own. Couldn't get enough of just being near her.

It was hard not to melt into his kiss. Pulling him closer she kissed him back, pushing her tongue through his lips and moaning against him.

Sam's hands slid down her back and over her ass possessively, pulling her against him even more. "Let's go back, babe. Please?"

"But if we leave now that means that we would we would have to wait all the way back to the hotel..."

"I don't know... we could always get started in the car," Sam suggested, taking hold of her hands and slowly guiding her towards the door.

Mercedes laughed grabbing the to go containers. "Maybe."

Sam popped the collar of his shirt up and winked at her, laughing as made their way through the crowds in the club.

"Lord I have inflated your ego haven't I?" She smiled as they walked out the crowd. As they moved through the dance floor someone came up behind her grabbing her hips.

"Baby where have you been all my life?"

"Excuse you." She moved his hands off of her. "Look, don't touch."

Sam turned, standing a little taller, ready for whatever was necessary. "You okay, babe?"

Mercedes side eyed the guy and looked at Sam, "I am good."

"Dude when your girl dresses like that, it's hard not to touch, my bad."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "I hate idiots."

As they walked further out a girl came up to Sam. "You are sexy, wanna meet me in the bathroom?"

"Oh hell naw."

"Newsflash, she dressed like that for me, not you," Sam pointed out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, snickering at Mercedes' reaction. "You heard the lady." He turned back to Mercedes with a raised eyebrow. "Told you we should get out of here."

Sam held her and she turned to the girl. "Nasty." She said pulling Sam away from the crowd. "Yeah okay you were right you win."

Sam smirked and leaned in to whisper against her, "Let's get back to the hotel so I can get my prize."

Mercedes giggled. "Yeah lets go." She lead him to the awaiting car and got in letting the driver know where they were going back to."

Sam slid in beside her before immediately wrapping his arm back around and moving his lips back to her neck. "I'm all yours, gorgeous. Tonight and as long as you'll have me."

Mercedes shook her head. "You are just trying to get me to do the dirty in this limo..." she teased.

"I told you. I have a balcony fantasy, not a limo fantasy," Sam chuckled. "But nothing wrong with a little kissing along the way, right?"

Mercedes laughed. "Nothing wrong at all with a little kissing." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Sam's fingers moved over her cheeks and around to the back of her neck as he kissed her. He tipped her head back slightly to get a better angle and let his tongue slipped past her lips.

She melted into his kiss, her body falling apart back onto the seat. "Sam." she said breathlessly. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." Sam's hand landed on her thigh, his thumb moving over soft skin. "Gonna show you."

"And how are you gonna do that?" She questioned staring at him.

Lips curling up slowly, Sam met her eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel incredible. Tonight and for so many nights to come," he told her sincerely. "And I don't just mean the sex. I mean, I do hope that'll be part of it, but... I mean it in every other way too."

Mercedes blushed. "You already do Sam, you already make me feel like I am the most amazing woman you ever met. The luckiest too."

He leaned in and kissed her again, his own pulse quickening. Mercedes made him feel things he never had before and she made him need in a way he didn't even know were possible.

Mercedes pulled him closer as she laid back onto the seat. No one had ever made her feel this way, this was real love she just knew it.

Sam just kept on kissing her everywhere he could as they rode back to the hotel. His shirt had even more buttons undone and his hair was a mess by the time the car pulled up to the door, but he couldn't have cared less. "C'mon, gorgeous."

Her hands couldn't get enough of Sam and neither could she. By the time they were headed back up to their suite she was breathless. But once in the elevator she pulled him close again, kissing him as she pushed him against the wall.

Sam let out a surprised little, "Oof!" But he smiled into her kiss, loving the way she wanted him. He was so damn lucky to be the man she loved, the one she trusted so completely to share herself with. He was never going to take it for granted.

Mercedes gently bit his bottom lip before sucking it. "What are you doing to me Sam, I have never been like this before."

Sam shook his head, just as in awe as she was. "I don't know. I guess maybe this is what being in love is supposed to feel like."

She smiled hands on his chest. "I have never felt this way so if this is love I never want to lose that feeling."

Sam just smiled down at her, his pulse racing with need. The elevator doors opened and he took her hand, guiding her towards their room as quickly as he could without seeming too eager.


	14. Home Sweet Home

As they made it to the door her body grew more aware that soon she would get to feel that pleasure she felt last night. Hopefully without the pain attached. Unlocking the door she walked in with a smile.

Sam bit his lip as his eyes traveled up and down Mercedes' body. "You look so sexy." He moved over to the bed and picked up her robe. "But I want you to do me a favor and go in the bathroom and change into this. Just this. And then meet me on the balcony, yeah?"

Mercedes grabbed the silk robe and nodded. "Okay." She turned and walked into the bathroom. Why was this so hot to her? Whenever her friends brought up public sex she thought it was tactless and now she couldn't wait. Freshening up, she undressed and placed the robe on heading to the balcony she took a breath before stepping onto it.

Once Mercedes was in the bathroom, Sam stripped quickly and pulled on his own robe. He grabbed a condom out of his pocket and walked out onto the balcony with a big smile. The view was beautiful, just like he'd imagined, with the moon shining down onto the ocean. He took a seat in the lounge chair and stretched his legs out, looking up when he heard the door open again. "Hey there, beautiful."

She couldn't deny the sight before her was beautiful. Moon and stars reflecting off the ocean, Sam sitting there staring at her like she was the best thing in the world. "Hi." she said moving towards him.

Sam smiled softly and reached a hand out to her. "C'mere. It's okay," he assured her. "Just like yesterday, you say the word and we move inside or we stop or whatever you wanna do, baby."

Mercedes smiled moving towards him. "I want to do this Sam, just this is new for me,"

"I know," Sam said in understanding. "I mean, having sex on a balcony in Miami overlooking the ocean is real damn new for me too. Just come sit in my lap, yeah?"

Nodding Mercedes moved to sit on his lap. "It is so beautiful and peaceful out here."

"It is," Sam agreed. "And I get to share it with you." His fingers danced along her leg. "You're not cold, are you?"

Mercedes stared at him. "I'm hot. Very very hot." She said a twinkle in her eyes.

"There's no denying that," he agreed with a grin. He cupped her face and drew her in to kiss her. "I want you, Cedes."

Hearing those words, no matter how many times he said it always caused her to shiver with anticipation. "I want you too Sam. Please."

Sam gave her a little nod and guided her so she was straddling him. Pulling the tie of his robe slowly, he let it fall open so she could see all of him and just how much he wanted her.

Mercedes bit her lip as she stared at Sam, she would never get tired of how sexy he looked, how much she wanted all of body made her mouth water. Running her hands down his chest she licked her lips as her hand reached his hardon. "Damn." she breathed.

Sam sucked in a breath as she touched him, his head falling back against the chair. Reaching out, he took hold of the tie on her robe and tugged on it, his eyes staying locked on hers.

Shaking off her robe, she let it fall completely off exposing herself to him. She looked at him nervously hoping in the moonlight he found her just as beautiful.

"God, Mercedes," Sam whispered in awe as his eyes drank her in. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, his lips going to her neck to get a taste of her.

She leaned in letting him kiss her neck. "Mmmm." she hummed as he wrapped his arms around her. Tossing her robe completely to the side she slide up to reach his shaft, enjoying the feel of him naked under her.

"You feel so good," Sam moaned needily. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the condom he'd grabbed, ripping it open. "Wanna help me, babe?"

She nodded moving to take the condom from him she opened it with her teeth and move to place it on his shaft. "Like that?"

Sam swallowed and nodded slowly. "Roll it all the way down, baby," he encouraged. The touch of her fingers was enough to have him shivering with anticipation of being inside her.

She nodded doing as he said and rolling it as far down as it could go. Once finished she looked up at him. "Now what?" she asked softly.

"Now..." Sam moved his hands so they were on her hips and he guided her upward a little. "You're gonna move forward and sit on me. Nice and easy."

Mercedes nodded doing as Sam guided her to do. She moved forward and slowly slid down onto body on full alert as she did, only a little bit of pain from the stretching.

Sam gasped again as his fingers tightened on her hips. "You are so goddamn tight," he breathed out. He held her there for a moment. "You okay?"

She nodded. "That a good thing?" She asked breathlessly. It took her a moment before she nodded. "Yeah I am okay."

"It's amazing," Sam assured her as he leaned forward to claim her lips with his own hungrily. "You're amazing."

Mercedes blushed as the urge to move grew. Giving in she swirled her hips, calling out at the surprising pleasure.

"Ohhh, that's it," Sam moaned as sparks of pleasure ran from his cock and out through his whole body. He wrapped strong arms around her again and lifted her up slightly before letting her slide back down onto him.

Mercedes let him guide her once more, seeing what he liked and needed and did as he directed her lifting up and falling back down slowly. It was another form a pleasure she didn't know existed but loved.

Sam kept on kissing her. Her lips, her cheek, her neck. He just held her close as he rolled his hips up into her. "You hear the ocean?"

The warm breeze his her causing even more sensations to overcome her. Melted into Sam she nodded as she rocked. "I hear it ohhhh i do."

Sam smiled as he looked up at her. "I love you, Cedes. And I... oh. I love being inside you," he told her as he held onto her, his tongue tracing patterns along her neck.

Mercedes whimpered. "I love it too. Oh Sam." She moved slightly faster bouncing on his cock finally letting fully go, pleasure corrupting her. "You like that? Like the way I bounce daddy?"

Sam looked up at her with wide eyes and a wicked grin. "Well, well. There is a... naughty little girl hidden away in there, isn't there? Yeah, I like it. I love it."

Mercedes was shocked at her words but Sam seemed to like it. "You sure you like it...cause I am loving it."

"Mmm, good. Wanna make you feel so good," he whispered against her ear as his hand came up to cup her breast, his thumb teasing over her nipple expertly.

"Then don't stop." she said breathlessly as she anchored herself on to his shoulder bouncing fast." Don't stop."

"Never, baby," he promised her. He kept an arm wrapped around her to keep her steady and his other hand snuck between them so his fingers could tease her clit.

She bounced faster, loving everything she was feeling, everything Sam was doing to her. It was only a few moments before she came hard, screaming into the moonlight letting anyone and everyone know exactly what Sam was doing to her.

Watching Mercedes writhe in pleasure had to be one of the best experiences Sam had ever had in his entire life. She was absolutely breathtaking. "Yes... Oh, yes." His head fell back and he concentrated on the way she squeezed down around him. "Cedes!" His eyes slipped closed as he fell apart beneath her, his whole body trembling.

Sam came after her and she rode him through it. Wanting to make sure he knew how much she enjoyed and loved him. "I dont ever wanna stop this feeling when I'm with you Sam. It's not just the making love, all of it the way you male me feel. Thank you." Kissing him again she wrapped her ar.s around him. "I love you." Was said against his lips.

Both of Sam's arms went around her waist and he pulled her body against his as he kissed her in return. "I love you too. And you make me feel more loved than anyone ever has."

Mercedes laid on him not wanting to let him go, not wanting to end this time with him. "I wish we could lay like this forever."

Sam reached over and grabbed her robe from the ground, laying it over her loosely as he leaned back in the chair. "Mmm, me too. Responsibility sucks."

She covered herself and smiled laying back against him. "Still, pretty awesome trip."

"Best one I've ever had," he agreed quietly. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the water wash over them while he held her.

Mercedes yawned. "Can we sleep here?"

"No," Sam answered with a laugh, rubbing her back gently. "I love you and I will gladly hold you all night long, but legs are already starting to fall asleep, so..."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay." She kissed him before standing and reaching down to help him up.

Sam took her hand and got up from the chair, holding his robe closed as he took one last look out at the water. He felt better and happier than he could remember feeling for a very long time. Turning back to Mercedes with a smile, he followed her into the room and closed the door so they could climb into bed together.

* * *

Sam helped Mercedes get all her bags back to where her car was parked at the airport when they landed back in Nashville. "Do you wanna come out to the farm tonight for dinner or do you need to get back?"

Mercedes frowned. "The irresponsible part of me wants to say yes, but I have. Deposition tomorrow that I have to make sure I am still prepared for." She didnt want to leave him. But she knew she had a job to do.

Sam pouted just a little bit, but he nodded in understanding. "Okaaaay." He held the driver's side door open for her before rounding the car to get in himself. "Do you want me to have somebody come pick me up at your place so you don't have to drive out of your way? Or you can drop me off at Stacey's."

Mercedes sighed. "You can stay with me tonight and use my car in the morning. Or I can grab my things and stay with you...i am just not ready to say goodbye.."

Sam leaned on the center console and perched his chin on his fist, looking at her cutely. "I thought you had work to do. Are you gonna get any work done with me around?"

She sighed. "Only if you dont mind clutter. We really have to say goodbye right now dont we?"

"Well, not right now. I don't want you to abandon me at the airport," Sam laughed. "But it's up to you. I don't wanna be the reason you don't get your work done though."

"I would never!" Mercedes sighed. "I was thinking more me sitting with my feet in your lap while you watch tv or work on your own things for the farm."

Sam smiled softly and nodded. "I can do that." He wasn't entirely sure if they could actually make it through the night without getting their hands on each other again, but he'd do his best.

Mercedes nodded. "Okay good. Then we can drop your stuff off, grab the work you needed to finish and head to my place."

"Mmm, hang on. My sister was supposed to come back into the city tonight," Sam recalled as he pulled his phone out. "If she hasn't left yet, she can bring my stuff so you don't have to spend extra time driving out there." He sent her a quick text.

"Okay that works...maybe we can even start looking for a place." she said hopeful.

"Maybe... if you get your work done like a good girl." Sam reached across the car and tickled at Mercedes' side carefully so she didn't actually run them off the road or anything.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I am good, thought I proved that to you this weekend daddy." she teased.

Sam gave her a stare. "See, you keep talking like that, we won't get anything done," he pointed out. He winked at her before going back to his phone while she drove.

Mercedes grinned. "I didn't know you liked that kinda talk. It literally just happened but I think it should happen more now."

"Neither did I," Sam admitted, shrugging as he leaned back in his seat. Jessica had always been pretty demanding in, well, every area of her life. And knowing Mercedes was so independent and strong in her life, but trusted him enough to be completely vulnerable with him was pretty damn special. "I think I like getting to take care of you. And making you feel good."

Mercedes looked over to him and smiled as she looked back to the road. "I like you taking care of me. Making me feel special... and I love how you take the lead and tell me what to do. I didn't think I would be so damned turned on by it."

"You are special," Sam replied easily. "I don't doubt once you start learning how what you like most that you might be telling me a thing or two also though."

Mercedes shrugged. "Can I tell you a secret? I like not having to be on full alert with you. I like that my work is separate from my personal. And I love that I get to spend my life with you in all your wonderful ways."

Sam felt his heartbeat pick up a little bit and he smiled at her. "Don't get me wrong, Mercedes Jones, attorney at law is very sexy, but she's not who I fell in love with. You are."

Getting off the highway she sighed pulling into an empty parking lot. "Okay you can't keep talking like this and expect me not to at least kiss you right now." she said leaning into him and kissing him deeply. "Best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sam smiled against her lips as he returned her kiss. "See? Distracting you already," he teased. "You're the best thing that's happened to me too, Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled. "Best distraction ever." She smile kissing him again. "Now that we arent on the beach you still wanna live with me?"

"More than ever," Sam replied without hesitation. "C'mon, let's get back. If you get all your work done, I might just give you a little reward."

Kissing him once more, she drove to her place. Once they were unpacked, she held up menus. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, some pasta maybe," Sam suggested, checking his phone again. "Stacey's gonna drop off my laptop and some paperwork."

"Pasta it is!" She said excited Sam was staying.

He let her order the food and flipped channels on the TV for awhile before there was a knock at the door. Too soon for the food. He ducked down to look through the peep hole and saw the familiar blonde hair of sister. "Hey, Goober," he greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey, Stinkface," Stacey replied as she stepped inside and handed him his backpack.

Mercedes went straight to work after she ordered their food. She looked up from the files. "Hey Stacey!"

"Hi, Mercedes. I don't wanna interrupt." Stacey gave her a wave before turning back to her brother. "I need to talk you about something though. In private, if possible."

Sam nodded. "Uh... yeah. Cedes, can we use your office?"

Mercedes looked at then and nodded. "Yes, go right ahead."

"Thanks," Stacey said, following her brother back to the room.

A little while later they came out and Sam hugged her before she headed out, waving to Mercedes along the way. He sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back. "Vacation's over."

Mercedes put her paperwork down. "Whats going on?"

"Someone ripped our horse fence apart," Sam told her, running his hands through his hair. "Blaze looked at it and said it was definitely torn apart on purpose and there weren't any storms to do the damage anyway."

"Someone vandalize your farm?" She placed her files down and sat up. "Sam I am sorry. Did the file a police report?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but there's not much they can do since we have no idea who it was. Stevie thinks it was just stupid kids getting up to stuff, but... I still have this weird feeling. I don't know. The good news is Chester's the only one who wandered out and a couple of well placed apples had him wandering right back in."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay yay for Chester coming back. But what is going on with the feeling?"

"I don't know," Sam said again with a shrug. "I told you before we left something felt off and now this."

Mercedes nodded. "Maybe living together isn't such a good idea. They need you."

"Don't say that. I lived away from home before and I managed the place just fine," Sam reminded her. "This is just a weird coincidence that it happened while we were away. I hope it is anyway."

Mercedes nodded. "I just don't want to make your life harder Sam."

"You know what sounds really hard?" Sam asked, leaning over to rest his forehead against hers. "Not getting to wake up beside you every morning."

Mercedes smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "That does sound really hard. I would hate to have you go through that."

"I know you'd never wanna do that to me," Sam agreed as he kissed her back. He sighed again and took her hand. "It is what it is. Blaze fixed up the fence. There's not much else we can do except keep an eye out."

"You should look into some security measures at least a camera."

"Yeah. We've talked about it in the past, but..." Sam sighed again, leaning down to pull out his laptop. "I"d have to do some serious budget rearranging for a decent security system."

Mercedes shook her head. "Or and I am just putting this out there, I can help I know someone who owes me a favor."

Sam looked up at her. "How many people out there owe you favors?"

Mercedes laughed. "Let's just say I have been a Lawyer for years and am really great at my job."

Sam managed a laugh, shaking his head. He let out a sigh and finally let himself speak his fears. "What if it was Andy?"

Mercedes took his hand in hers and pulled him closer. "Then we take him down. I'll be damned if I let that jackass destroy your family's legacy."

"It was a fence, not a legacy," Sam teased, though he understood where she was coming from. "We'll figure it out."

"Still if it is him, then that means he is actively trying to destroy you guys. I don't want that. We will find out who is doing this and we will make sure they don't do it again."

"Babe, you don't know that. He could've just been pissed I fired him and got drunk and went at the fence," Sam suggested. "You might have met a few criminal masterminds in your day, but in our town it's usually just too much beer."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay maybe he was upset...just let me call my friend so they can set up some security measures."

Sam scratched at his eyebrow with his thumb as he looked at her. "Okay," he conceded. He'd been raised to work hard for what he got, but he'd also been taught there was no shame in asking for help when you genuinely needed it. "Go ahead."

Mercedes smiled and moved to his lap. She knew how hard it was for Sam to take her help so why not make it worth his while. "Thank you Daddy."

Sam smiled up at her, playfully nipping at her shoulder. "Did you finish your work yet?" he asked smugly before he heard another knock at the door. "Food's here."

She frowned. "No." Kissing him softly for a moment she moved off his lap and sighed. "Its paid for just sign for it."

"Get to it then." Sam gave her behind a little pat as she moved off of him, smiling at her as he went to get the food.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head but doing as he said, she was pretty far along so it wasn't going to take her long to finish up the paperwork.

Sam took the food and got them drinks from the fridge before returning to the couch. "Stacey said Stevie didn't even wanna tell me, but she didn't think that was a great idea. Cause she, you know, has a brain."

"Stevie probably feels like you would think he couldn't do his job. Just reassure him it could happen on your watch too. And You know he can handle things."

"That's the thing though. This isn't his job," Sam insisted. "Stevie's amazing at his job. Publicity, advertising, client relations. He kills it. Security, employees, day to day. That's my end."

"Okay but he needs you to know he can handle it. He needs to prove it to you as your little brother. Just talk to him plus it will assure he won't be mad at Stacey."

"I don't think she's too worried about that," he chuckled as he popped his dinner open. "But obviously I'm gonna talk to him. It's kind of necessary. And neither of us are in high school anymore."

Mercedes nodded. "But he will always be your little brother no matter how bit you all get."

Sam just shrugged. "I'll deal with it tomorrow," he promised her before shoving spaghetti into his mouth. "I'm claiming one more night of relaxation."

Mercedes nodded. "I think that is a good idea. One more night of just you and me once I am done with this file." She said eating the alfredo she ordered.

Sam opened his laptop and started it booting up. "Maybe I could even teach you a few more things," he said, winking at her.

"Mmm promises I hope you do keep!" She said smiling towards him.

"I ain't no promise breaker," he laughed as he pulled up the receipts for their pumpkin sales over the weekend. "Looks like they still made great sales without me. Told you he was good at that part."

Mercedes smiled. "I never doubted him. Or you." She said holding up her file and putting it back into a folder. She stretched out placing her feet onto his lap. "Looks like my motion is about to be granted."

Sam moved his laptop to make room for her feet and held his dish up near his mouth, giving her a look. "I'm not really sure if you're actually referring to your work or making a dirty innuendo."

She smirked. "Maybe it's a little of both."

"You're learning new tricks every day, aren't you?" he teased. He slurped the last of his spaghetti up with a loud noise. "Still think I'm sexy?"

Mercedes laughed. "I have a great teacher." Looking at Sam she smirked. "Even sexier with that sauce on your chin."

Sam crossed his eyes downward as he tried to look at his own chin, which absolutely didn't work. But it did make Mercedes laugh, which was all he was really going for anyway.

Mercedes snorted. "Sam! You look so goofy I swear."

His tongue stuck out, trying to reach the sauce on his face. "You're the one who fell in love with me. What's that say about you?" he teased, finally grabbing a napkin and wiping himself off.

"It says I am really lucky to have you...and you make happy."

Sam smiled sweetly and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you."

"Love you too...now get some work done."

"Me? You're the one who's supposed to be getting work done," Sam reminded her with narrowed eyes.

"Hey I am working." She said holding up her file."

Sam leaned in slowly, but kissed her quick and shot back again. "What a good girl."

"Anything for you daddy." She teased.

A tiny growl escaped Sam's throat and he practically pounced, laying them out on her couch and kissing the breath out of her.

The moment he pounced she tossed the folder to the floor and returned his kiss.

It wasn't like they were going to make it much longer anyway. His lips moved over her neck, his hand slipping under her shirt.

"Mmm I love you." She hissed as his hands touched all over her. Her own hands going to his shirt lifting it off of him and tossing it off to the side.

"Love you too. So much," Sam whispered, his lips brushing over her skin. He was just about ready to pick her up and carry her back to her room when he heard his phone ringing and let out an annoyed groan.

"Ignore it!" She moaned, but she knew he couldnt. "Take it, could be important."

He sat himself up and grabbed his phone to look at it. "It's Stevie. One second," he told her, grabbing a quick kiss before he answered the phone. "Hey... Okay, calm down. What's going on? ... Shit. Okay. Okay, call Doc Baker and tell him it's an emergency and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Sam? Sam what's going on?"

Sam hung up the phone and looked at her. "Something's wrong with Laverne and Stevie's freaking out," he explained with a frown. "I gotta go back."

"Yeah let's go." She hopped off the couch grabbing her shoes and keys. "Just gotta find my purse."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked with concern. "I know you've got work in the morning."

"Sam I got you let's go."

Sam nodded, offering her a soft smile as he leaned down to pick up his shirt. He pulled it quickly over his head and grabbed his bag, stopping to kiss Mercedes. "Thank you."


	15. Trouble Ahead

Mercedes drove Sam to the ranch as soon as she could. By the time she arrived she could see Stevie and Stacey in a panic.

"Doc Baker's looking at her," Stevie told Sam as he hurried over once he'd jumped out of the car. "I couldn't get her to stand up, but all her legs seem fine. So I don't know what's going on."

Mercedes frowned. She didn't know much about horses but knew they almost always stood. "Can I do anything?"

Stevie just shrugged, wringing his hands in front of him. "Thanks for bringing him home."

"Let me talk to the doc, okay?" Sam said, walking into the barn.

Dr. Baker looked up from the floor of the stall. "Hey there, Sammy. Long time no see. Wish these weren't the circumstances."

Mercedes looked at Stevie. "He wouldn't have stayed away and I wouldn't either. "

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and spread his feet shoulder length apart as he looked down at the horse. "What's ailing her?"

"Well... I hate to say this, but it seems she ingested some pesticides," Dr. Baker told him. "I'm gonna have to give her a charcoal slurry and some laxatives and hope we can flush it all out."

"But we don't spray our horse pastures," Sam insisted, shaking his head. "Ever. You know how we run this farm, doc."

Mercedes overheard the Doctor and Sam and she got a really bad feeling about what was going on. Looking around she saw a car in the distance but the moment she saw it is sped off. "Something isn't right here." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"We didn't spray them," Stevie reiterated, both to the doctor and Sam.

"I know, bud," Sam assured him, running a hand through his hair. He turned around at the sound of Mercedes' voice. "What do you mean?"

Mercedes looked back at Sam from where she was staring. "Sorry I just... none of this sounds right. And I just saw a car that was parked over there speed away. I think your gut was right Sam, someone is doing this to your farm."

Sam looked out toward where she was pointing and chewed at his bottom lip. The fence might've been an angry Andy, but he couldn't see his former friend doing something of this level. The guy loved horses. "Stevie, call Blaze. Have him come down here. I'll grab the charcoal and the hose." He stopped and took Mercedes' hand. "Could you do me a huge favor and go check on my parents?"

Mercedes nodded with a sigh. "Ummm yeah I can go see them." She said. She felt like Sam was just trying to get rid of her but she would do whatever she could to help. Heading into the house she smiled. "Anyone home?"

Mary turned from her spot at the kitchen sink and smiled. "Oh hi, darling. Welcome home." She went over to Mercedes and wrapped her up in a hug. "I am sorry your weekend away seems to have come to such a crazy ending."

Mercedes hugged the older woman back and smiled. "I am sorry it's taken a turn too. How are you guys holding up?"

"Oh, we're holding up. Dwight's gone on to bed," Mary explained. "But I wanted to finish the dishes up and make sure the boys were alright. And now I wanna hear about the good parts of your weekend."

Mercedes nodded. "I can help you with those." Mercedes said moving close. "And the weekend was amazing. Romantic, fun. But I feel so bad that Sam had to come home to this."

"Oh thank you, dear." Mary moved to start putting away some of the dry ones. "That sounds lovely. I know Sammy was so excited to see the ocean. And I know, but isn't that just how work always goes. Trying to ruin your good time."

Mercedes washed the other dishes. "I think we are gonna make a habit of trying to go somewhere like that...I also might have asked him to consider living with me..."

Mary turned and rested a hand on Mercedes' arm. "Oh, please tell me he said yes."

Mercedes blushed. "He did. We are going to start looking for somewhere between here and my place."

"That's wonderful. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my boys. You know I do," Mary insisted. "But Dwight have always hoped for some... empty nest time you could say."

Mercedes smirked. "Well I mean get yours moma evans!"

Mary laughed, shaking her head. "Hey, feel free to take Stevie along with ya."

Mercedes laughed.. "You raised some really fine boys, and Stacey is amazing too."

"Yes, and she left all on her own." Mary turned to Mercedes and laughed. "I tease. They're all wonderful kids and I'm lucky to call them my own. And now you can call one of them your own too."

Mercedes nodded. "I want too I really do. I can see forever with your son. I mean if he will have me."

"I have no doubt he will," Mary assured her.

The screen door fell shut and heavy footsteps came up behind them. "Excuse my languages, Mrs. E, but horse shit is possibly one of my least favorite things about this here please." He looked over to Mercedes with a knowing smile. "Oh, I've heard about you. Name's Blaze. So nice to meet ya." He held his hand out before pulling it back. "Best wash those first."

"Will you keep it down? Dwight's gone to bed."

Sam didn't do that guy justice. Blaze was loud and out there but she could see why they were friends. "I have heard about you too. Nice to meet you." Merecedes moved from the sink she just drained. "Sinks all yours."

"Thank you muchly. And so sorry, Mrs. E," Blaze added with the loudest whisper ever. He moved to the sink to wash off his hands.

"How's Laverne doing?" Mary asked.

"Looks like she's gonna pull through. A lot of stuff has come out of her though, I gotta say. Was not planning on seeing all that tonight," Blaze admitted with a shake of his head.

"I still can't believe someone did that...I hope they make a full recovery. " Mercedes said sadly.

"She's a tough old gal," Blaze assured her as he dried his hands off. "Sammy you might be able to help with a security system?"

Mercedes nodded. "I have a friend who can get cameras and alarms around here. He owes me one or ten so all I have to do is send him out here tomorrow."

"Very cool. Where have you been all our lives?" Blaze asked with a grin.

Sam and Stevie drug themselves into the kitchen, both looking exhausted. "Doc finished the slurry and cleared her out pretty well. He says she seems to be doing better already, but we need to keep an eye on her. And everything else apparently," Sam admitted with a sigh.

Mercedes just smiled. But when she saw Sam and Stevie, she frowned, they looked wrecked. "That's great!"

Sam nodded as he washed his own hands. He moved behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head down on her shoulder. He really didn't want her to leave. "It is. I'm just worried about what comes next."

Mercedes held arms, hugging him back. "I know, but I already sent a text to Bernie and his team is coming tomorrow morning. The good thing is that they come in a cable truck, makes people think you are upgrading cable. That way if someone is watching they wont know its security."

Sam turned his head towards hers and nuzzled against her, kissing her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Perching his chin on her shoulder, he smiled slightly. "I see you met Blaze."

Blaze looked up from his spot at the table, setting his beer down, and he threw up a peace sign. "Sup?"

"Feelings mutual handsome." She teased softly. She nodded. "I have. You undersold him I see."

"No description can really live up to all-a this," Blaze said, gesturing at himself like a Price is Right model.

With a roll of her eyes, Mary gave a wave. "I'm gonna head to bed. The fridge is open to any of you. Goodnight, dears."

"Night, Mama," Sam replied, swaying slightly with Mercedes in his arms. "I'm guessing you have to get back to work in the morning, hmm?"

"Night mama Evans." Mercedes said as she swayed with Sam. "I do...but lucky for you I always have an emergency outfit, shoes and makeup in my office. Never know when you need it for court. So I can stay until at least 6. Then I can get dressed at work. I mean if you want me to stay."

"Pleeeease," Sam whined, not ready in the least to let her go yet.

Blaze just sat there, grinning at them and wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah, he does."

"Blaze, go home," Sam told him.

"You're the one who called me out here."

"Yes, I did. And thank you very much for your help. Now go home."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay if you want me too, but it is rude to send Blaze away without at least catching up with him."

"I saw him four days ago," Sam pointed out, moving to inspect the fridge. "Ooh, there's pumpkin pie in here. Want some, babe?"

"Yes, baby doll, I'd love some," Blaze replied with a grin.

Mercedes snorted. "You go ahead and eat it I am more a sweet potato pie girl."

Sam shot Blaze a look and tossed the dish on the table, grabbing a can of whipped cream and two forks.

"Sit," Blaze requested of both of them. "Tell me about hot girls in Miami."

"I am not going to do that."

Mercedes laughed looking at them. "We were too occupied with enjoying our trip to worry about hot "chicks"...though I was about to back hand a girl for looking at Sam."

"Yeah, you were occupied," Blaze repeated.

"How do you make everything sound dirty?" Sam laughed as he took a bite of pie. "And at least that girl didn't get all handsy like the guy."

"Okay. Okay, I got a question."

Mercedes laughed a long with them and nodded at Blaze. "Okay, what's up?"

"So Sammy boy tells me you're a lawyer, right? Hypothetically, what would you do for a client who... maybe had a few too many beers and drove a tractor through town naked?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking her because you're planning to do it again?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Again?" She shook her head. "First of all, I would have to decide if I want to take the case. But I would ask if it was his first offence or not?"

Blaze bit his bottom lip and leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table. "Mmm... interesting. And if he were to plead the fifth?"

"That means hell no," Sam laughed.

Mercedes shook her head unable to hide the laughed. "I would get him off with community service."

"What a coincidence! That's exactly what happened," Sam laughed. "Which you spent most of fixing up all the grass you rode over, which seemed pretty damn fair to me."

Blaze just shrugged, a little smirk still on his face.

"So I have to know was it a dare? Were you just bored? Why would you drive a tractor naked?"

"I was real drunk and it was real hot and... we had a tractor," Blaze answered as if it were a perfectly reasonable explanation.

Sam pointed at him, playing along. "Can you figure out why he's still single? Because it's beyond me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Please tell me this was high school."

Blaze and Sam just looked at each other and back to her with an innocent smile. "It was Ryder's birthday, wasn't it? We'll leave out which one," Sam laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna be getting home," Blaze decided. "Ginger will be missing me."

"Dog," Sam whispered.

Mercedes laughed and stood. "Well tell Ginger hi and I guess we will see you later?"

"I'm sure you will since Sammy plans to keep you around," Blaze teased, kissing her cheek gently. "And he certainly couldn't live without me. I'll come back in the morning, check out that security system," he added as he turned to Sam. "And I'll fix up that stall door cause it looks like she kicked it real good."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam gave him a quick hug.

"Don't be too loud now, you lovebirds," Blaze added before he slipped out the door.

Mercedes nodded. "I'm not going anywhere " she said honestly. Blushing she turned back to Sam. "Yeah I get why you are friends with him. Though he is a bit rough around the edges.,"

"You could say that," Sam laughed. "But he's a really hard worker and loyal to a fault. He'd give you the shirt right off his back if you needed it. Sometimes when you don't."

Mercedes nodded. "I get that. I can see just how much he cares about you and the farm, your family."

"Our moms are good friends. He's been running around here since we were tiny," Sam explained as he finished off the pie. "Only made sense to hire him." He reached across the table for Mercedes' hand. "Ready for bed?"

Mercedes nodded. "Well he will like what Bernie is gonna do tomorrow. " she said taking his hand. "I have nothing to sleep in."

"Sounds perfect to me." Sam winked at her, leaning forward on the table.

She giggled. "You are bad I swear."

He just smiled, his tongue pressing up against his teeth. "But if you insist, I can find you something. C'mon, I'm tired boy."

Mercedes stood. "When we get our own place I will sleep in the nude just for you, how about that?"

Sam got up and rounded the table, laying his arm over her shoulders. "You're too good to me, really. Who knew when we woke up and made love in that big cushy bed this morning that we'd end up with a night like this."

"Life isn't predictable but what matters is I am here to get you through whatever you need me to. I love you."

"I love you too. And getting to start and end my days with you makes all the shit in between real worth it." Sam pressed a kiss to her temple and led them towards the stairs so they could head up to his room.

Walking up to his room she sighed. "If its vandals we will find out if its worse we will find out and you got me to help you through it." When they reached his room she smirked. "Back to where it all started..."

"So we are," Sam agreed, matching her smile. He pulled open a drawer to find something for her to wear to bed. "You were so nervous to touch me... and now look at you."

Mercedes came up behind him, hands going under his shirt. "And now, I can't keep my hands off you."

Sam set a t-shirt on his dresser before turning in her arms and smiling down at her. "You know, it's a shame though. Before that phone call, I was hoping to teach you just how useful these beautiful lips could be."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "You can't teach me here?"

"I suppose I could," Sam mused, letting his thumb brush over her bottom lip. "If you'd like me to."

Mercedes could see he had plans and she shivered as he touched her lip. "Yes." she breathed. "Teach me."

Sam nodded slowly before he leaned down to kiss her. He tipped her head up with his hand so he could deepen his kiss, his tongue moving against hers. She had such a perfect way of making him get lost in her.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss. Reaching up to wrap her arms around him. She hungrily attacked his tongue with hers giving him more.

Sam moaned softly as he walked her back towards his bed. "I am a little worried about how we'll keep up with our careers and maintain this new sex addiction to one another."

Mercedes shrugged. "I have a big office with a couch and a door that locks. So we are good on my end." she teased.

"And I have... you know, an office in a barn," Sam laughed as he climbed into the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head for the second time that night and prayed no one would interrupt them this time as he lay back against the pillows.

Mercedes slid out of her Jeans and moved closer to him. "That could be fun you know...having sex in the barn..."

"I can't imagine making love to you ever not being fun. No matter where we are." He reached out to her, his fingers tangling with hers as she moved towards him.

She let him pull her towards him and smiled. "So we talked about...you teaching me something,,,"

"Yes, we did. Why don't we start nice and easy and you can finish undressing me, hmm?" he suggested.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes daddy."

Sam sat up enough to kiss her again. He loved her so damn much. "Can I tell you something?"

Mercedes straddled him and nodded. "You can tell me anything."

His hands rested on her thighs, sliding up and down and slowly. "No one's ever cared so much about... making me happy. Not just in bed, but at all. I guess I didn't know it could be like this."

Mercedes looked down to him and smiled. "How can someone have you in their life, have you in their arms and not care as much as I do? You are everything."

Sam just shrugged as he leaned forward and kissed along her neck. "I guess not everybody is you."

"Their loss well thats my gain."

"Mine too," Sam hummed happily as he pulled her closer. "I guess I just want you to know how much I appreciate that you care so much."

"I know you care. I am pretty lucky because if it. We both are."

"Mmmhm." Sam's hands slipped under Mercedes' shirt and up her body. "Now... where were we?"

"I think you were going to tell me the plans you had for my lips."

"But I still have too many clothes on," Sam pointed out, his bottom lip sticking out in an exaggerated little pout.

Mercedes looked down. "Mmmm you do don't you? Well let's fix that." She hopped off his lap and moved between his legs to remove his shoes, then his jeans.

Sam watched her, a gentle smile plastered on his lips as she undressed him. She really did take such good care of him and he loved her so much for it. He took himself in hand and stroked gently, their eyes still locked together.

She removed his boxers, the last piece of clothing he was wearing and ran her hands up his thighs. "How is that?"

"Perfect," Sam breathed out, licking his lips slowly. "Now come kiss me, sweet girl. Please."

She nodded. "Yes Daddy." She said leaning up to him and kissing him softly.

Sam hummed against her lips. "Now kiss me everywhere you want to," he said, laying back against the pillows and letting out a breath.

She bit her bottom lip swallowing hard. "Anywhere?"

He nodded slowly, giving her a reassuring smile. "Anywhere you want, baby."

"Yes daddy." she said kissing his lips once more. Her hand moved down his chest as her lips found his neck.

Sam tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting her explore. He wasn't going to rush her, quite enjoying the feeling of her lips along his skin.

After thoroughly enjoying his neck and the sounds he made, her lips traveled down his chest slowly, licking a trail as she did. She looked up at him as her hand grabbed his long and awaiting shaft. "I ummm i don't know how to do that.."

"Kiss me, baby. Just kiss," Sam encouraged as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Let me feel your lips."

She nodded nervously moving down, he was so incredible, making her body feel on fire with passion. She glanced at him, encouraged by his gaze and took a deep breath as she kissed the tip of his cock.

The corners of Sam's mouth curled up as he watched her. His fingers brushed over her cheek gently. "Oh, yes," he moaned quietly. "Just... pretend it's an ice cream cone, yeah? Unless you bite into ice cream. Then... don't do that."

Mercedes nodded biting her bottom lip. She could do that. Keeping her eyes on his, she placed another soft kiss on the tip of his cock before darting her tongue out and swirling it around watching him for his reaction.

Sam gasped softly as sparks of pleasure ran through him. "Oh... yes," he moaned, his back arching up slightly. "Just like that, baby."

His praise just made her more confident as she took him further between her lips. Being mindful of her teeth she just wanted to make him feel good.

"That's it," Sam continued to encourage as he held his hips against the bed. "Oh, that's so good. Your mouth is... so good."

She sucked on him as she pulled him out of her mouth with a "pop" then went right back at him, sucking and licking like he was ice cream like he said, moving faster wanting to pull more out of him.

Sam had known she'd catch on quickly, especially when she was so eager to make him feel good. He lifted his head to watch her for a moment using his hand to slowly guide her back up. "Do you- you want me inside of you, baby?"

Mercedes found a rhythm and was getting lost in it when Sam stopped her. She sat back looking at him. "Was it not... I mean I do I just..." she didn't even know how to ask if he wanted her to stop because she sucked, and not the good way.

Sam quickly shook his head, sitting up to capture her lips in a kiss. "No, no, baby girl. You're doing amazing. Incredible. I just... I didn't wanna leave you hanging if you were in need of some attention yourself. But whatever you want... it's yours."

Mercedes nodded looking at him. "I want you daddy, I wanna feel you, all of you."

Sam nodded along with her. He leaned back and reached into his nightstand drawer to grab a condom. "I like it better when you put it on."

"Anything for you daddy." She mused as she grabbed the condom. It was easier to put on now than it had been before since she knew what she was doing now.

Sam sucked in a breath as her fingers rolled down his length. "Good girl," he moaned before kissing her again. "Lay down for me."

Mercedes kissed him back and did as he asked laying down on the bed in anticipation.

Flipping himself over, he moved above her and found her lips. "I love you so much," he whispered as he moved her legs to wrap around his hips.

"I love you too, so much." she moaned letting him move her the way he wanted.

Sam nodded knowingly and kissed the tip of her nose before sliding himself inside of her. A low moan escaped him as that familiar feeling spread through his whole being.

Her head fell back as he filled her like he always did. So full so and she would never get enough of it.

"Oh, yes, baby," Sam whispered, taking advantage of the opportunity and leaning down to suck at her neck. His hips found a steady rhythm and he knew that no matter who tried to hurt him, at the end of the day he'd be happy.

His lips found her neck and she whimpered. "So good." She arched up grabbing at him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sam let out, his breath hot against her neck. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. Always. God, Cedes."

"Take care of me Daddy." She moaned trying not to be loud. "Make me cum..."

"Yes. Oh, yes, I will," Sam promised her as his hips rolled forward. He loved making her feel good. She deserved everything good. His moved down to her breast and his tongue ran over her nipple teasingly.

She didn't know how in such a short time Sam had learned her body so well. He knew what she liked and loved and he gave it all.

He sucked at her sensitive skin as he angled his hips up, determined to bring her all the pleasures in the world. She'd been so good to him, took care of him and loved him. And he wanted her to show her just how grateful he was, just how much he loved her back.

Her body responded to his actions and she reached out for the sheets, needing to grab something, "Sam! So good! Please I'm so close."

Sam kissed his way back up her body, pressing one gentle kiss to her chin. "I want to watch you cum," he whispered desperately.

"I'm so close! she moaned out body shaking. I-" She couldn't even finish her words as she came against him, biting her lip as not to scream out.

Sam was admittedly impressed that she was managing to be as quiet as she was, especially when he was aware of just how loud she could be. And she was so damn beautiful when she was lost in pleasure. "Yes," he gasped as he looked down at her. "God, I love you." His eyes shut and his lips parted as the rush of sensation flooded through him and he came along with her.

Sam coming undone caused her to squirm in pleasure. She pulled him closer kissing him through him orgasm still riding hers.

Sam made the happiest little humming noises as they kissed, his body slowly coming down from his high. She made him feel good in more ways than he could even begin to explain. "God, I love you," he whispered as he slipped out of her and laid on his side.

Mercedes laughed laying next to Sam. "I love you too. So much." She ran her hands through her hair before snuggling close to him.

Sam's arm wrapped around her as he drew her close, still leaving kisses along her neck and shoulders. "You know, it wouldn't bother me a bit if we started and ended every day like that."

Mercedes laughed. "I bet it wouldn't!" She yawned. "Well there is a good chance of that once we start living together."

Sam nuzzled against her comfortably. "You should get some sleep so you can get to work in the morning. Thank you for all your help today. And for an incredible weekend."

Kissing him softly she nodded. "I love you." Closing her eyes she smiled. "You are my dream man." She said sleepily as she dozed off.

"Love you too, baby," Sam whispered. He kissed her forehead before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

He woke early the next morning, his internal clock apparently back in working order now that he was home. Letting Mercedes sleep for a few more minutes, he pulled some clothes on and went down to the kitchen to get the coffee started brewing. He decided he might as well check on Laverne and got some shoes on before heading out to the barn. But his attention was quickly caught as he glanced at Mercedes' car. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

Mercedes stretched out in the bed frowning when she found Sam was missing. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was a quarter to six. Getting up she slipped into Sam's sweats and made her way to the kitchen.

Sam went ahead and checked on the horse, who seemed to be doing better. He made sure she had some fresh water before heading back inside. Seeing Mercedes, he let out a heavy sigh. "Babe... don't freak out on me, okay?"

Mercedes eyed Sam. "Why would I freak out on you?" She looked at him and frowned. "What's going on?"

Sam rested his hands on his hips and glanced over his shoulder before he met her eyes again. "Someone, uh... maybe, sorta keyed your car."

"What?" She looked at him then got more upset. "What?!" She ran outside and looked at her SUV. The entire left side was keyed while the right said bitch and the hood said slut. "What?" She said sadly almost to tears. "Who would do this?"

Sam ran a hand down his face and sniffled. They both knew the answer to that question, but he didn't really want to say it out loud. "We should call the Sheriff," he said instead.

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah... umm I am gonna call for a car, I can't drive this to work." She said going back up to Sam's room. Looking for her phone she bit her bottom lip trying to control her emotions.

"Wait, babe..." Sam chased after her up the stairs and stopped her frantic searching. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against his chest. "You can take my truck, okay? We've got plenty of vehicles around here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"I never..." she stopped talking and took a deep breath wiping her tears. "I have seen this happen, but just never to me..."

Sam's eyes closed and he cursed under his breath. "This is all my fault," he sighed, sitting on the foot of his bed and rubbing at his eyes. "You don't deserve any of this."

She was hurt, she was upset and broken but Sam didn't do this to her. Moving to his lap she hugged him. "It's not your fault.." she said softly.

Sam's arms went around her instinctively and he laid his head on her shoulder. "I should've known. I kept telling myself it was just some stupid kids going too far with pranks, but... I should've known."

"Sam they are just miserable, if you think a little vandalism is going to break us up then you are wrong."

Sam's head turned and he pressed kisses to her shoulder before looking up at her. "Are you sure I'm worth all this?"

"Are you kidding? Sam you are worth everything."

"Doesn't feel like it right now. I hate seeing you hurting."

Stevie popped his head in and startled slightly. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. I'm gonna need you to call Sheriff Sullivan though, if you could," Sam requested.

"Why? What happened now?"

Mercedes sniffed seeing Stevie and wiped her eyes trying to show it didn't hurt her as much as it did. "Someone keyed my car."

"What?" Stevie exclaimed, leaning forward as if he heard them wrong. "Why would they do that? If someone's pissed at us, they'd know it wasn't ours."

Mercedes bitterly laughed. "Pretty sure the person who did it is pissed at me for being with Sam."

Stevie crossed his arms over his chest as thought about it. "Really? You think she did all this?"

"I don't know, Stevie," Sam sighed. "But I'd bet Sully thinks she's our top suspect. Can you call him, please? I gotta make sure Cedes gets to work."

Mercedes sighed. "I have seen this happen. Women are crazy, men too." She stood and placed her hair behind her ears. "I told you Sam, I can get a car..."

Stevie nodded and headed downstairs to make the phone call.

"Why waste your money when I have a perfectly... well, pretty good truck you can take?" Sam pointed out. "Unless you're scared of my big old truck?"

Mercedes nodded. "Okay...you are right I will take it."

"Plus, then you'll have a reason to come back," Sam teased, hoping he could get a smile back on her face. "And I'll do whatever I can to help you get your car fixed."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am gonna have it towed once I get settled and I was hoping you could pick it up. I have some work to get done at the office I light run late." She did have work to do but she also wasn't sure she wanted to come back just yet .

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you need me to do," Sam promised her. He looked down at his hands, feeling an ache start to grow in his chest. "Will you call me?"

Mercedes nodded. "Of course I will." She knew he was sad and needed her but she needed to wrap her head around this too. She leaned in and kissed him.

Sam reached out to touch her as she kissed him, offering a sad smile. "Okay. I'll, um... walk you down and get you my keys."

"Sam, I love you."

Sam nodded slowly. "I know. I love you too." Still, he couldn't help but worry that Mercedes would wake up and realize she didn't want to put up with all this. "C'mon."

Nodding she grabbed her bag and followed him to his truck.

He led her down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen to fill a travel mug up with coffee, just the way she liked. He walked her out to his truck and opened the door for her. He handed Mercedes the coffee and the keys through the open window once she was inside. "Drive safe, okay?" Glancing around, he leaned in and kissed her long and hard, secretly hoping they were being watched in that moment. "I love you. And Daddy is always gonna keep you safe."

Mercedes kissed Sam back, hungrily attacking his lips the way she knew it got to him. Nipping at his lips a few times. "I know you will daddy. I love you and I will call you."

Sam nodded and tapped his hand on the truck. "Okay. Talk to you later." Stepping back, he gave her a wave before tucking his hands in his pockets and watching her drive away.

Stevie stepped up next to his brother. "Sheriff and Blaze are both on their way. Let's get some food so we can get through this day."

"Yeah... Okay." Sam glanced over his shoulder once more, just silently hoping it wasn't the last time he saw her.


	16. Pain and Suffering

Mercedes had been busy all day, by the end of it, she just wanted to be in Sam's arms. Heading out to his truck she grabbed her phone and dialed his number calling him as she started the car.

Sam was sitting at his desk, doing his best not to develop a headache, when his phone rang. His smile returned as Mercedes' face appeared on his screen and he let out a small sigh of relief. "Hey, you."

Mercedes smiled. "Hey you." She said pulling out of the parking garage. "How was your day?"

"Hmm, very long. And fairly anxiety ridden," Sam admitted, running his free hand through his hair. "But a little of that went away just now."

"Trust me I know." She said making a turn and noticing a black SUV following her. "Same for me. For an old truck it drives like a dream."

"Yeah, she's a trusty old gal," Sam chuckled. "Um... so this may not be great news, but the Sheriff had to take your car cause they've finally agreed to open an investigation. But he said the county could pay for a rental until they're done with it."

"Okay that works, I just want to figure out who is doing this." She looked back, the black SUV still on her tail. "Ummm hold on."

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, clicking his mouse through his contracts. "Babe? You okay?"

"Sam someone is..." she turned randomly and the car followed her. "Yeah someone is following me."

Sam popped out of the chair immediately. "Where are you?" he asked, already running inside to get the keys to his dad's truck.

"Hwy 12. I just...I am gonna.. pull off the highway." She was about to slow down but the SUV hit the back of the truck. She screamed trying to keep control of the truck. She hit the breaks and didn't slow down. She hit them again and they still didn't slow. "Sam I can't stop."

"Stevie!" Sam screamed into the house once he reached the door, still frantically searching for the keys. "Call 911!" he demanded when his brother appeared. "Tell them to look for my truck on highway 12 between here and the city. Try to keep control of the truck, babe. If you don't accelerate, it should slow down. I'm on my way, I'll stay on the line."

The SUV rammed her again and she screamed louder. "They are running me off the road. Sam there are cars ahead of me...I gotta turn off..."

Sam jumped in his father's truck and took off, wheels screeching as he pulled out of the driveway. "Be careful! See if you can coast into somewhere public."

Mercedes looked around and saw an open field. The person behind her had slowed and she exhaled glad about it. But seeing them speed up again she braced herself as they hit her full force and she lost control. The car sped off the road into the field crashing into barrels of hay.

Sam's heart leapt up into his throat at the sound, his head spinning in every direction. It took everything in him to keep control of his own truck. "Cedes?! Baby, are you there?"

Mercedes heard Sam and her eyes fluttered open. "I I I I'm...I'm okay"

"Listen to my voice, okay? I'm almost there." He was ignoring the speed limit at this point, but if a cop came for him he'd just lead them where they needed to be. "What happened to the other car?"

Mercedes couldn't really move so she looked at the mirrors. "They, they are still in the car..."

"Okay. Are you okay, baby? Does anything hurt?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm despite the panic he was feeling.

Mercedes tried to move but couldn't. "My legs, the are stuck, the dash is smashed...I can't move em." She looked back at the car. "Sam hurry they just opened their door!"

"I'm doing my best, love," Sam promised her. He was running on adrenaline at this point. "Do you know what exit you got off?"

She sighed..."No exit..Sam...someone's coming..."

"Hey! Are you okay?" A man and woman who'd car was a head of hers came to the door.

Mercedes looked back at the SUV as it . "I'm l...I can't move my legs."

"We saw everything that car ran you off the road. The front is smashed in but we called the police."

"Cedes? Who is it? Who's there? Talk to me," Sam requested frantically, his eyes scanning the road for any sign of her.

"I'm just a little tired..." she said softly.

The man nodded. "We are here just hold on."

She heard Sam and looked at the guy. "He wants to know who you are?" She said holding up the phone.

The guy to the phone and nodded. "Hello this is Pastor Clark from Greater Faith Church, we were driving by when we saw someone push her off the road."

Sam let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Oh, thank god. This is Sam, uh... Evans. From Evans Family Farms." Most people in the area knew of them if not knew one of them personally. "That's my girlfriend. Do you have an idea of where you are? I'm trying to find her."

Pastor Clark nodded. "I thought I recognized the truck. We are off of Highway 7 just past Martin's Vineyard."

"Okay, thank you so much. I'm almost there," Sam told him. "Could you please, please stay with her until I get there?"

"We aren't going anywhere son. I hear the sirens coming."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I just wanna sleep for a bit."

"Yeah, I hear them!" Sam exclaimed, glad that he was close and that help was coming for her. "Thank you. So much. I'll be right there," he promised again before hanging up the phone and pushing his feet on the accelerator.

As the sirens grew closer, Mercedes saw a fire truck, Ambulance and Police car. They immediately began checking her vitals and seeing if she was okay but she wasn't fully aware of what was going on.

Sam followed the sounds of the sirens and finally saw the flashing lights as he pulled his car off the side of the road. He hopped out of his dad's truck practically before it had even stopped completely. Rushing up to the his own smashed truck, he was stopped by one of the policemen. "That's my girlfriend. I need to see her. Is she okay?"

The officer who was blocking off the scene looked at Sam. "Evans I thought I recognized the truck, your girlfriend hit her head, and her legs are stuck in the front of the truck. They are using the jaws of life right now to cut her out." Officer Marks said moving to let Sam through.

Sam moved to the passenger side while they were worked to open the driver's side. He leaned into the window like he had that morning when he'd kissed her. "Cedes? I'm here, baby. I'm right here."

Mercedes turned towards Sam and reached for his hand. "I'm okay they are getting me out." She said calmly, but the moment they started lifting the truck off her legs she screamed in pain.

Sam took her hand, wincing at the sound. He was filled with so many emotions ranging from fear to pure rage. "Look at me. Look at me, Cedes."

Mercedes looked at Sam, trying to remain calm.

"You're gonna be okay," Sam told her, holding desperately to her hand as tears filled his eyes. "I love you so much. I'm not leaving your side, okay?"

Mercedes tried to be calm but this was ridiculous, who did things like this? She had seen her share of drama but this was beyond anything she ever had to deal with.

They finally lifted the metal off her legs, they were bloody due to scratches and some pieces digging into her thighs. She let go of Sam's hand as they lifted her out of the car, then she heard it.

"Sammy?!" Someone screamed. She turned in time to see Jess running towards them. "Sammy are you okay?"

Sam spun on his heels and stared her down, his eyes practically burning with rage. "No! Fuck, no," he shouted, pointing a finger at her. "What is wrong with you?" He looked around until he spotted the sheriff. "Sully, do not let her near me."

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" Jess asked. "I was driving by and I saw you and your dad's trucks."

Mercedes shook her head. "She, she was in the car...I saw her in the passenger side."

"She's clearly out of her mind right now," Jess pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Sheriff Sullivan took Jess' arm gently and guided her back. "Now is not the place for this. I'm gonna need you step away from the truck and come talk to me."

"Don't let her near me please..." She said trying to move. "She tried to kill me."

"Ma'am you need to calm down." The paramedic said pushing her into the ambulance.

Mercedes shook her head. "Its too much it's all too much...I can't... I can't."

Sam clasped his hands together and held them up to his face, trying desperately to keep himself together. He stood at the back door of the ambulance and looked at Mercedes with wet eyes. "Do you want me to come?"

She looked at Sam, part of her wanting him to come and the other wanting him far away from her. This wasn't his fault, he did nothing wrong and yet she was hurt by him. Shaking her head no she looked at him. "Can you, can you meet me there? Grab my phone and call my brothers...please."

Sam sucked in his bottom lip and just nodded in understanding. Once the ambulance pulled away though, all he could do was sit on the ground and stare at nothing. This couldn't be real. He had to be having some sort of nightmare.

Sully walked over to Sam and bent down. "You should know the breaks were cut on the truck, looks like the fluid has been leaking all day so the moment she was rammed, she had no breaks. Whoever did this was targeting you. Do you really think Jess could have done this?"

Sam looked up at him with exhaustion in his eyes. "No one else would've known she was at my place last night," he insisted, shaking his head. "Or that she had my truck today. I..." He shook his head, still in shock over the whole thing.

The sheriff gave him a nod. "You shouldn't be driving like this. I called your brother. He's on his way. I'm gonna take Jess down to the station for questioning."

The ride to the hospital was too long for Mercedes liking, she wished she would have said yes to Sam, but her fear just outweighed her sense. She arrived to the hospital and was immediately admitted.

"Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes looked up as the doctor walked in. "Yes." She said hoarsely.

The doctor looked at her. "So we are going to run some tests and stitch up your legs."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay."

A little while later there was a soft knock on the door and Stevie poked his head inside before coming the rest of the way in. He tucked his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "Hey, there. How ya feeling?"

Hearing the knock Mercedes looked up hoping to see Sam but heartbreaking that it was Stevie. "Hey." she said sadly.

Stevie's lips quirked to the side as he stepped closer to the bed. "Sorry it's just me," he told her. "Sam's in the waiting room being stubborn cause... he's afraid you don't wanna see him. But he was worried so... he sent me instead."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay." tears filled her eyes. "I umm, I think I." she didn't even know what to think.

Stevie was so not equipped to deal with this, not that anyone was really. He moved to the side of the bed and took Mercedes hand. "I don't think there's really a right thing to say in this situation. But I can tell you that Sam loves you more than anything. We all love you."

Mercedes nodded. "I love him too, I love all of you." She sighed. "I need him Stevie,but I'm also scared to need him, scared to truly have him if this is our life."

"It won't be," Stevie insisted. "I mean, I know that's easy for me to say. I never could've guessed all this would happen. But if she did this, Sully will take care of it and she will not be able to hurt you ever again."

"Stevie she wasn't driving ,and the guy in the driver's seat was not Andy, if it's from my past then all this is in me. I don't know what is going on."

Stevie frowned. The fact that Jess was capable of this didn't entirely shock him, but he'd never believed Andy could've done any of it. He knew Andy was a good guy who got mixed up with the wrong girl, same as Sam had. "The Sheriff will figure it out," he assured her. "You have to trust him. Whoever it is, do you really want to let them win?"

"No, but I can't let Sam end up in the bed next to me. She will hurt him if we stay together. "

Stevie just shook his head though. "She won't hurt him. She wants him. She's trying to scare you off... or worse apparently," he admitted, looking down. "What she doesn't seem to get is that he wouldn't want her whether he'd met you or not."

Mercedes wiped her eyes looking away from Stevie, why was this happening? Why did it have to happen to someone she loved, and needed.

Stevie squeezed her hand gently. "You wanna see him?"

She nodded. "I do." She said truthfully .

"Okay. I'll tell him. But I want you to remember that you're not alone in any of this, okay?" Stevie told her. "And you don't just have Sam. You've got me, my whole family, and everybody at our farm looking out for you." He gave her a small smile before he went to talk to Sam.

The door opened a few minutes later and Sam came in, wariness still evident on his face. He was sure this was all his fault.

Mercedes nodded and smiled as Stevie left. When Sam came in the room she smiled. "Come lay with me but you gotta be gentle. I'm a little beat up."

Sam sniffled and nodded, walking over to the bed. He positioned himself so his top half could lay with hers and his legs could hang off the side of the bed. He rested his forehead against the side of her head and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"You didn't do anything Sam, and who knows what is actually going on here." She linked her fingers with his. "I love you too."

Sam chewed his lip as he shook his head. "I should've known after this morning that it wasn't safe for you to go to the city by yourself," he insisted. "I told you I'd keep you safe."

"Sam I don't know if they knew it was me or thought it was you, but what I do know is that I don't blame you for any of this."

"I tried to get there," he insisted, closing his eyes as he collected himself. He took a deep breath and looked down at her legs. "Are they broken?"

Mercedes followed his gaze to her legs. "No but the metal dug into my left thigh so I had to get stitches."

Sam turned his head back and pressed his lips to her temple. He swore he could feel the pain jabbing into his own body as he looked at her. He didn't even know what he could say anymore, so he just held her.

She snuggled close to Sam, feeling safe in his arms. It doesn't matter what happened as long as they had each other.

All he could do was lay there, so that's what he did. He pressed kisses along her face every now and then and kept on holding her. There was another knock on the door after awhile and Sam looked up.

The sheriff stepped in, giving them both a nod. "Sorry to interrupt. Wondering if you were up to answering a couple questions?"

Mercedes loved being close to Sam, he made all things better. When the Sheriff walked in she tried to sit up. "Um sure."

Sully gave a nod and pulled his notebook out. "So, Stevie called me around six this morning regarding the vandalism to your car and Sam here told me you'd taken his truck to work. Did you notice anything at that time? With the truck or around you?"

Mercedes sighed thinking over everything he was asking. "I noticed when. I pulled out there was some fluid in the trucks spot... and after I left I really didn't notice anything... I'm sorry."

"That's not that unusual. The old girl's been through a lot," Sam explained. "The truck, I mean!"

"No need to apologize, ma'am. Every little bit helps," Sully assured her. "Do you know what time you left work in the vehicle?"

Mercedes sighed. "Umm about 6:30..."

Sully nodded, jotting down notes. "And you say you saw Miss Keen in the passenger seat of the vehicle that hit you. Were you able to see the driver at all?"

Mercedes closed her eyes trying to remember. "I think...I think so." She said... "I'm not sure now..."

"Take your time. Like I said, any detail can help," Sully encouraged. "Could you tell if they were male or female? Maybe skin color?"

Sam took her hand and gave it a squeeze to remind her that he was there with her.

She opened her eyes fill with tears. "I dont- I dont know." She looked at Sam. "I'm sorry." She hated feeling like this. Feeling like she failed.

"It's okay, baby," Sam told her, bringing her hand to his lips.

"It's more than okay. You're welcome to call me any time if you remember anything, day or night. I would suggest you don't stay alone tonight though," Sully told her.

"They arent releasing me until tomorrow. I have a hearing I have to postpone..." she said sadly.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Sam told her. "And she can stay on the farm once she's released. As long as she needs to."

Sheriff Sullivan nodded in understanding. "Sam has my number if there's anything you want to tell me. I promise I'm gonna work to find who did this."

Mercedes shook her head."I don't know if I can stay there Sam... i..." when it her bottom lip.

Sam sighed. "It's the safest place right now, Cedes. They put the security system in this morning. There's cameras everywhere. We've got a house full of people," he pointed out. "But I mean... I can come stay at your place too."

She sighed heavily finally nodding. "Okay, I trust you."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. See how you feel then," Sam decided. "Right now you should get some rest."

She nodded. "Did you call my brothers?"

"Yeah. I talked to them while I was in the waiting room," Sam told her. "I was a little out of it though, so I'm sure they'd appreciate hearing from you when you're up to it."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay I will call them tomorrow... will you stay tonight?"

"Of course. As long as you want me with you, I'm not going anywhere," Sam promised her. Even if she didn't want him there, he probably would've parked his ass in the waiting room for the night. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore.

"I want you with me Sam." She said smiling softly. "Laying right next to me, holding me close."

"Then that's exactly where I'll be." Sam leaned close again and kissed her softly. He pulled his phone from his pocket. "I should let Stevie and Blaze know we're gonna be here for the night."

"Are they here too? I can have them bring another bed in here and that sofa turns into one so they don't have to sleep in chairs."

"Do you run this hospital now?" Sam teased, shaking his head. "I think I'll let 'em go home though and take care of Ma and Dad. Want me to have 'em come in and say goodnight?"

"I mean I might have some pull." She nodded. "Please I wanna say goodnight to them.

Sam chuckled as he texted them. He looked back at her with a soft smile. "You might have the money, but we know the people. Bet I got more pull around here than you do," he teased.

"Oh?" She slowly sat up. "Let's just see how much pull you got. I'm hungry."

"You're kinda sexy when you're bossy," Sam told her a smile. "I'll see what I can do." He kissed her before getting up from the bed and heading out in search of food.

"Well, well. If it ain't the prettiest girl in the whole hospital!" Blaze exclaimed as he came in, Stevie trailing behind him and rolling his eyes.

Mercedes kissed him back, and sighed as he left. Seeing Blaze and Stevie she blushed. "Flatterer."

"Flirter is what he is," Stevie chuckled, glad to see Mercedes in slightly better spirits since he'd left the room earlier. "That's my brother's girl, you know?"

"Can I help it if I have a natural charm about me?" Blaze pointed out with a shrug. "Besides, I doubt she's too tempted."

Mercedes laughed. "Not tempted at all. Sorry to break your heart but I am a Sam Evans only kinda girl."

"As I suspected. I'll do my best to get over it though," Blaze promised her as he perched on the side of her bed. "But if you have any pretty lawyer friends, I am available."

"Please don't let him near Marley," Stevie begged.

"Pretty Sure Marls is a Stevie Evans kinda girl." She smirked. "But Santana...she's a good choice for you."

"Ooh, I love the sound of that already!" Nate let his usual personality settle as he looked down at Mercedes with genuine eyes. "Really though. How ya feeling?"

"I wanna say I am okay, wanna say that things are great but I am still worried about al this."

Blaze nodded in understanding. "I don't think anybody expects you to feel great right about now," he assured her. "I was there through every step of the security installation though. Been studying it all day and I can promise you that I personally will not let a damn thing happen to you on that farm. Sammy boy can handle everywhere else."

Mercedes looked down to her bandaged leg. "Who would do this? I think they thought I was Sam and if that's the case then he needs to be careful."

Blaze and Stevie looked at each other, both just as unsure as everyone else. Jess being involved in trying to hurt Sam just didn't make any sense. She was always one who preferred to use him to get her way. "Well, we're all here to look out for both of you," Blaze assured her. "We're a family around here and you're part of it now."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm sorry I just I am trying to make sense of all of this. Either someone is out to hurt me or him or both of us." Taking a breath, she frowned. "I am sorry I didn't mean to bring the room down."

Blaze just shook his head though. "It's been a helluva day for ya," he said in understanding. "Let the sheriff and his team do their job though. You get some rest tonight."

Sam reappeared with a brown paper McDonalds bag. "I have returned from the fields," he declared.

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna stay at the farm for a few days so hopefully we figure it out then. When Sam returns ed she beamed. "I hope the big mac crops were good this year."

"We had an amazing yield," Sam confirmed. "I didn't get you guys anything."

"We love you too," Blaze replied sarcastically to Sam before leaning down to kiss Mercedes' cheek. "You, I actually love. Heal quickly. We'll see you tomorrow."

Mercedes nodded. "Thank you, love you guys too." She looked at Sam. "Love you most though."

"Come along, Baby Evans. Let them do their smooching." Nate wrapped an arm around Stevie's shoulders and led him out. Stevie gave Mercedes a wave before following along.

Sam just chuckled as he pulled their food from the bag. "Always good to end the night with a little comic relief."

"That is true... and a kiss I hope..." she said shyly.

"Always," Sam promised her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently. The last few days had been an absolute roller coaster of emotions to say the least, but through it all, they'd stuck together. No one was going to change that. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile. "I'd love you even more if there is sweet and sour sauce for the fries."

"What do you take me for?" Sam teased as he set the sauce packets on her rolling table. "Anything else you need?"

"You know me so well." She said pulling him closer. "Just another kiss."

"How are you gonna eat anything with my mouth attached to yours?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow. He wasn't about to deny her of anything she asked for right now though. Or any other time if he was being honest.

"I can eat in a minute." She said softly. Pulling him closer she kissed him deeply. "I am so glad you are okay."

Sam hummed softly against her lips, looking at her curiously when he pulled away. "Me? You're the one who was in the car that got smushed," he reminded her.

She kissed him again and pulled back. "Yeah well it could have been worse. You could have been hurt."

Sam shook his head slightly. "Maybe in your opinion, but I'd much rather it be me laying in this bed."

Mercedes placed the food on the hospital tray and moved to let Sam lay with her. "Agree to disagree."

Sam sighed as he fit himself onto the small bed, careful to leave Mercedes plenty of room. "Fine. But we can both agree we're gonna do everything we can to make sure neither of us ends up back here."

Mercedes nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. "I can agree with that. We gotta be careful but right now I don't want to think about any of this."

Sam nodded in understanding, popping a couple fries in his mouth. "Good idea. Let's talk about something else. You think you'll still be up to going to the game?"

Mercedes nodded. "Gotta let my brothers see I am good. I know they are pretty upset right about now."

"I would be too if someone tried to hurt Stacey," Sam admitted. "And if it involved the guy she was dating, I might... question how smart dating that guy was."

Mercedes looked at Sam. "We don't know they are from you, it could be someone from my life too."

"Honey, you saw Jess," Sam reminded her with a sigh. "She's clearly involved somehow. And that... is my fault."

"Maybe, or maybe it was someone who looks like her. All I know is that their actions have nothing to do with you or me."

"Yeah, but then she just showed up right after?" Sam pointed out, feeling himself get worked up again, his anger coming to the surface. Which is exactly what Mercedes didn't need right now, he silently reminded himself as he took a deep breath. He took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. "Sorry."

Mercedes leaned into him laying on his chest. "Okay that was suspect but we still don't know everything so right now there is no need to get over worked up for this. I am fine, I mean i can't walk in heels or without my crutches for a few weeks so I can heal but I am fine. We are gonna go to the game and have fun okay? My brothers love me and like you even if they haven't fully met you yet that means something."

Sam lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her, kissing her temple as he held her close. "Want me to carry you everywhere? Cause I will!" he told her. "I'm happy to meet them though. And Blaze and Stevie are real excited about the game."

"Ohh my personal Sammy mobile? Yes." She said excitedly. "They are excited too. I have never been in love so they want to get to know you and like i told them they will love you."

"Mmm, so you're in love with me, huh?" Sam teased, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yes. Very much so baby."

"I'm pretty sure that makes me the luckiest man alive," he decided, leaning down to kiss her.

Kissing him back she smiled. "Ditto."

"Oh yeah? You're the luckiest man alive too? Interesting." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Mercedes yawned shoving him. "You know what I meant."

Sam chuckled as he collected their garbage and tossed it into the trash. He pushed the tray away from the bed to give them more space before settling beside her again. "Get some rest, baby girl."

She nodded. "Anything for my daddy." she hummed tiredly.

Even if Sam didn't get much sleep that night, he stayed by Mercedes side without fail and she was safe through the night. That was what mattered to him. And he'd do everything he could to keep it that way from now on.


	17. Football and Family

Happy Holidays from our bb's to you!

* * *

Mercedes glanced into the mirror, she wore her brothers Chiefs jersey and her hair in a high ponytail. Her leg was still bothering her but she was too excited to see her brothers to care.

Sam stepped up behind Mercedes and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look gorgeous," he promised her with a little smile.

Mercedes turned toward Sam and smiled. "Even with my horrible leg?"

"Your leg is not horrible, it's just healing," Sam insisted, taking both her hands in his. "But, yes, every bit of you is breathtaking. Gonna be hard to actually watch the football game today."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. "God I love you Sam Evans. Always and forever." She kissed him deeply, standing on one leg.

"Mmm, I love you too," Sam replied easily. "Are you sure we shouldn't get a wheelchair to get you through the stadium?"

"Hey I thought you said that you would carry me?" She teased. "But no, Mac has actually hired someone to take me up and bring me back. Told you I was spoiled."

"Well, I... wait, is someone else going to be carrying you?" Sam asked for clarification. "Or like someone will wheel you up? Because if there's going to be carrying, I should be doing the carrying."

"I think he was gonna have one of the Rookies do it... I am not sure if they are carrying me or pushing me though."

"Okay, but see... I am here for the carrying and the pushing," Sam pointed out once again, his hands on his chest in emphasis. "No football players needed!"

Mercedes nodded. "I will let them know. Now the car should be here any minute is everyone ready?"

Sam was nervous enough about meeting her brothers, much less having some attractive, rich football guy carrying her around. He wiped his hands on his jeans and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Okay let's go." She grabbed her purse and held her arms out. "Time to carry me to the door."

Sam sighed as he bent down and lifted her up. "Why do I feel like you're gonna milk this for as long as you can?" he teased as he made his way down the stairs carefully.

"Because having a big strong man who can carry me around is a great thing."

"For you," Sam teased. "But really, we probably should get a wheelchair for the stadium. Not that I don't love carrying you around, but there will be a crowd there and I don't want anyone running into your legs if they're sticking out."

She nodded teasing his neck with her tongue as they walked down the stairs. "Uh huh."

"Babe, do you want me to drop you?" Sam gave her a little squeeze as they reached the first floor.

"Gross," Stevie declared as he walked by.

"Don't you mean adorable Stevie? And Sam if you drop me on my butt Im telling." she teased.

"No. I mean gross," Stevie laughed.

Sam pouted as he looked at her. "That's not fair. You're the one distracting me from the carrying. Now, where's the car?"

Mercedes laughed. She looked at her phone and smiled. "Its pulling up now! Let's go outside." She smiled pulling the front door open as Dr. Matthew Jones stepped out of the car looking like Terry Crews. "BUG!" She squealed in Sam's arms.

Sam set his feet apart to keep himself from actually dropping her on the ground. "Oh my god, with the wiggling and squealing. I have ears, babe."

Blaze stepped up beside him with a smile. "You want me to take that?"

"Go away."

"I am so sorry but that's my Bug!" She said as he came up to them taking Mercedes in his arms and hugging her.

"Look at you baby sis! Looking more beautiful than ever. He looked over to Sam and Blaze still holding her. "And which one of you is Evans?"

"I am," Sam answered.

"Technically, I am too," Stevie pointed out from the porch.

Sam sighed. "That's my little brother. I'm... her Evans. Sam. I'd shake your hand, but..." He gestured to him holding his sister up.

Matthew threw Mercedes over his shoulder as she screamed and held out his hand. "Nice to officially meet you."

"BUG PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." he said shaking her. She screamed and someone cleared his throat. "Matthew your sister is hurt be careful."

Mercedes looked up and screamed louder. "Poppa!"

Sam shook the hand offered to him. He looked up at the scream, his eyes widening slightly. Thankfully, he didn't actually pass out. "Oh, god," he whispered, his knees giving out just a little.

Blaze reached an arm out and steadied his friend. "Blaze Endler," he introduced himself. "Best friend of the nervous boy."

Matthew gently put Mercedes down as their parents walked closer to them. Mercedes reached out and hugged them before using Sam to hold her up. "Sam these are my parents Richard and Maria Jones who surprised the heck out of me. Mom, Poppa this is my Sam. And his little brother Stevie and best friend Blaze."

Sam took a deep breath and reached his hand out again. "It's very nice to meet you both," he said. "My parents are on their way out. They've just gotten a little slower over the years." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Haven't we all dear." Maria said. "It's nice to finally put a face with the name, Mercedes hasn't stopped talking about you since she met you. And trust me for her that's huge."

Mercedes blushed. "You guys should have told me you were coming."

"Well we heard you were hurt and wanted to see for ourselves that you were okay. And to thank Sam and his family for taking care of you." Richard Said.

Sam turned to smile softly at Mercedes, kissing the side of her head. He still couldn't help but feel a little responsible for the fact that she was hurt at all, but now wasn't the time for that. "It's been great having her here, even if the motivator wasn't very good."

Mercedes couldn't have been happier than in that moment. "Okay well I am pretty sure Mac is waiting for us. You know he wants to see us before the game so we should get going."

Stevie opened the front door and started to call out. "Ma..." But his parents were right there so he cut himself off.

"There's no need to yell, Stevie," Mary insisted, patting her son's cheek. "We're right here, ready to go." She went down the front steps with her husband following behind her.

Mercedes turned towards them. "Momma Evans I would like to introduce you to my parents Richard and Maria and my brother Matthew."

Maria hugged Mary with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of my baby."

"Oh, thank you for sharing her with us," Mary replied happily. "She's made Sammy a whole new man. I'm Mary, this is my husband, Dwight. I see you've met our boys and our extra one. Our daughter's meeting us at the stadium."

"C'mon, let's get you off your feet and in the car," Sam urged, wrapping an arm around Mercedes' waist.

Richard immediately began to talk to Dwight and as Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck she smiled looking at them. "Looks like they are getting along."

"That they are," Sam agreed as he helped her into the car.

"Speaking of meeting us there," Stevie interrupted, sticking his head from the other side. "Will anyone else... in particular... be meeting us there?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I dunno I mean my sister in law Quinn will be there...Oh Santana is coming Blaze." She teased as Sam lifted her. "Marley is probably already there," she finally said.

"Why does she do that to me?" Stevie asked.

Sam laughed as he made sure she was settled safely. "Because I taught her well."

The ride to the stadium was really fun stories of young Mercedes and young Sam. It was clear that Sam loved Mercedes and she loved him. And their families seemed to get along.

"You said your brother was sending someone to meet us?" Sam asked her as the car pulled into the stadium. "I'm a little nervous about getting you through the crowds without any help."

The car pulled up and she nodded. When the door opened she almost leapt out the car seeing Mac. "Mac! What are you doing here! You are supposed to be on the field."

"I have time, I needed to see you."

"Be careful!" Sam shouted, his heart leaping up into his throat at the way she moved. He stepped out behind her and held his arms out to steady her.

"You'd think after being my friend all these years, you'd be used to people not listening to you," Blaze laughed.

"I'm sorry but its my brother!" She hugged him and looked at Sam. "This is Mac or The Mac Train Marcus Jones. Mac this is my Sam. And his amazing family."

Sam swallowed as he looked up at the man, but held his hand out to shake it. Hopefully, all the bones would stay intact. "It's nice to meet you."

Stevie got out of the car in his Titans jersey and his eyes widened slightly. "Hello there. Please don't break me."

Mac laughed, "Nice to meet you too. As for you." He said eyeing Stevie like he was about to break him. "It's all good. As long as my baby sis wears my Jersey I am good."

Stevie laughed, though still a bit nervously as their parents all filed out of the car behind them.

"I'm sure he understands considering we've lived here all ours lives," Dwight pointed out, laying his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be a good game today though."

Mac nodded. "Exactly sir." He moved showing Mercedes the chair he brought. "Now let's get our family and future inlaws up to the box. I do have a game to play." He looked at Sam but then helped Mercedes into the seat as she blushed.

Sam's mouth opened, but he shut it quickly and he just smiled. He moved behind Mercedes' chair so he could push her. As they walked, he leaned down. "Did I sleep propose?" he whispered.

Mercedes just shrugged unsure if her brother was determined to embarrass her completely. As they made their way to the box she felt more at peace then she had ever felt. Seeing Quinn, Santana and Marley she beamed. "My girls!"

Santana looked at her and shook her head. "Damn Wheezy I had to walk my sexy ass all the way up here and you get the full service treatment?"

"Santana! Stop." Quinn said as she moved closer to them. She kissed Mercedes cheek.

Mercedes looked at them, as Marley moved closer to Stevie. "Evans clan this is the remainder of my family. Guys this is Sam and his amazing family."

Stacey was already there too and hopped up to greet her family with hugs. "This place is awesome!" she whispered with excitement. She moved to hug Mercedes as well. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Blaze, being a little less subtle, just walked into the place and surveyed it. "I'm living like a king today!"

Hugging Stacey, Mercedes wheeled herself into the room and stood, letting Quinn and Santana help her. "So I want to know everything."

Quinn smiled. "Me too, I love your brother you know I do but I mean Sam is hot."

Santana looked at him. "Yeah he can get it. His brother and friend too."

"San! Keep your hands off my man."

Santana shrugged. "Fine."

Sam couldn't help but keep his eyes on Mercedes. He had a natural protective instinct anyway, but after everything they'd been through, his nerves were on high alert all the time. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to Mercedes' brother. "Hey there. Cedes has been gushing about you for weeks. She was really excited to see you today."

Matthew looked at Sam then looked back at Mercedes. "I am excited to see her too. Merce is the best little sister, always there when we need her, and when she needed us, we weren't here. Nothing against you and your family, I can tell you love her." He heard Mercedes laughing. "But I have been there to protect her through everything. And this I wasn't here for."

Sam nodded slowly in understanding. "To be honest, I was there and I still feel like I didn't protect her enough," he admitted. "I know she's gonna wanna go back to work soon too and that's scary as hell."

"That girl has no quit in her. She has to do things in her own time in her own way." He patted Sam on his back. "You never feel like you do enough when someone you love is hurt, but trust me you a good dude I can tell. And I can say I will try to talk to her but you know Merce. The girl got stood up and cried for about an hour then left. We of course followed her and she went to the dude's house, cussed him out and went on her way. We want to protect her but she will always try to prove she can hold her own."

Sam smiled at that, looking over at her again. "That's why I love her so much. We ran into that Noah guy she was seeing before me, you know? And I wanted to punch the guy with the way he was talking to her, but I learned pretty quickly I didn't need to. She woulda done it herself."

Matthew nodded folded his arms. "Growing up with Mac and I as brothers she couldn't really do anything but be badass, she ever tell you why she wanted to be a Lawyer?"

"Just that she wanted to help kids get second chances," Sam said, glancing over at his friend. "Coulda used someone like her for Blaze when we were teenagers," he laughed.

Matthew nodded. "Partly. But the truth is, she has always had that heart. And I think her need to help people fused with her need to be the best and honestly it makes her such a great lawyer, but not a good person to sit on the sidelines." He sighed looking away from the girls and looking towards Sam. "I like you, but I need to know what your intentions are with my sister. I need to know why I shouldn't convince her to come live with me or our parents for a while?"

"My intentions are to spend my life with her," Sam replied easily, but a sigh followed it. "But if I'm being completely honest, it's because I love her so much that part of me feels like that wouldn't be a horrible idea. I'm so scared of something else is gonna happen to her, no matter what I do."

"I get that. So then what are we gonna do. How are we gonna keep her safe because if anything happens to her, if Mercedes-." he stopped calming himself down. "You guys still have no idea who is doing this?"

Sam sighed again, leaning against the wall behind him. "I wish I knew the answers," he said, shaking his head. "I still think my ex-girlfriend has to be involved somehow, but I have no solid evidence at the moment. No one showed up to the farm since we put the security cameras in."

Matthew nodded as Richard walked over to them. "I sure hope bug isn't giving you a hard time?"

"How have I not outgrown that nickname?"

Sam chuckled. "My parents will be calling me Sammy boy for the rest of their lives, I promise you. It's part of the fun of family."

"You eat one bug on a dare and you are stuck with a name forever." he laughed. Richard sighed. "You know I wasn't sure when my daughter said she was in love but between you and your family, I can see why."

"It could be worse. Your actual given name could be Blaze," Sam pointed out.

"I heard that," Blaze called out from the snack table.

Sam laughed before turning back to Mercedes' father. "I can guess it's always hard to hear that sorta thing at first. But that means a lot, sir. I love her very much and my family does too."

"Guys! Mac is taking the field!" Mercedes yelled back at them.

"Queen Mercy has spoken we better join them."

Sam hurried over, wrapping an arm around her waist to give her a little more balance. "Careful there, love. Your excitement's gonna knock you on your ass," he teased.

She smiled kissing his cheek. "I got a lot of cushion if I do though."

"Oh, I'm aware," Sam replied as quietly as he could, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one heard him. He was going to make it through this day without getting hit.

Mercedes blushed. "Mmmmm wait til I get you alone." She said leaning against him.

"Hush before you get me in trouble," Sam teased, rubbing at her back. He pressed a kiss to her temple before looking out to the field.

Richard smiled looking at Sam and Mercedes, he really wanted to find something wrong with Sam but he couldn't, mercedes was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

Blaze stepped up on the other side of Sam with a chicken wing in each hand. "What took you so long to find her, man? This food is bomb. And look at the view of the field."

"Why did I bring you again?" Sam sighed.

"Blaze! You better not eat all the chicken!" She teased. "I am hungry and I want chicken."

"First come, first served, pretty lady," Blaze insisted as he took another bite.

Sam just rolled his eyes as always. "Would you like me to get you a plate, baby?"

Mercedes pouted. "But I wanted chicken." She said batting her eyes sadly. "And I'm hurt."

"There's more chicken, woman. And you have a man," Blaze pointed out.

"I'll get you some chicken, but you both have to stop saying the word 'chicken'," Sam insisted.

Mercedes smiled leaning into Sam. "You are so good to me and I will stop but take him away." she said laughing and pointing to Blaze.

"Understood." Sam grabbed Blaze's collar and drug him along as they went back to the food table.

Stacey shook her head, used to their antics by now, and stood next to Mercedes. "Can I ask you a question without you judging me?"

Mercedes laughed watching them leave and she looked at Stacey. "I wouldn't judge you Stacey whats up?"

Stacey munched on a cracker, attempting to look innocent. "Are both your brothers married?"

Mercedes laughed smiling at Stacey. "Bug, the one right there he is divorced and single at the moment, why?" she asked pretending not to know.

Stacey shrugged nonchalantly, glancing around. "Just curious, you know? Want to get to know your family!"

"Sure, I get that. Well Quinn over there, she is married to Mac, the one on the field. But I mean they are older than me so I have that little sister complex thing." She said nonchalantly.

Stacey hummed as she nodded. "Yes, I'm familiar with that."

Sam returned with a plate of food for Mercedes. "I brought you bird. Here's an idea... sitting down while you eat it!"

"You should go talk to him. Bug is pretty cool." When Sam came Mercedes smiled. "Do I get to sit on your lap? Cause if not the deals off."

"If it'll get you to sit down, sure," Sam chuckled. "And why are we talking to Bug? Who, by the way, would love for you to stop calling him that."

"Then give me your lap." Mercedes looked at Stacey and smiled. "Well she wants to get to know my family and the best way to do it is to talk to him. And I am gonna call him bug forever."[

Sam pulled a chair up and sat in it, gesturing at his lap. "She's got parents too, you know?" he said, looking up at his sister.

"I'm aware... Sammy boy." Stacey gave Sam's cheek a pat before wandering off to talk to Matthew.

"Leave her alone Sam, I know its hard but focus on me instead." She said sitting on his lap. She grabbed a piece of chicken. "Want some...bird?"

Sam's arms fit comfortably around Mercedes' waist and he pouted at her for a moment. He gave her a little nod and opened his mouth up, taking a bite. "Well... so far your family doesn't hate me. And Blaze hasn't gotten us thrown out yet. Success."

"I told you they would love you." She said taking her own bite. "Okay Blaze was right, this is really good."

"Blaze knows his chicken. Yeah, I said it," Sam laughed, still rubbing her back gently. "Your brother's worried about you, you know?"

Mercedes laughed. "You couldn't keep saying bird could you?" She said laughing. sighing she leaned on his shoulder. "I know he is, and so are you and my parents and your parents."

"Nope, it sounds even weirder," Sam admitted. "Those are all true things, yes. You're kind of a big deal around here."

Mercedes sighed. "I'm scared too. Really scared but I can't let that stop me. I have to keep living my life. And so do you."

Sam nodded slowly, still unsure what the best course of action was. "Does that mean you still wanna find a place together?"

Mercedes nodded. "Of course I still want to live with you. I love you and I can't imagine not living with you."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that, kissing her cheek. "I can't imagine not living with you either."

"So does this mean we get to go searching for houses soon?"

"We can do that, yeah." Sam was sure he'd do anything she asked of him, which only served to help him realize how in love he was. That and he was at an NFL game and he couldn't take his eyes off of Mercedes.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip with a wicked smile on her face. "Oh no, looks like I have to go to the bathroom... there is a private one around here but how can I get there..."

Sam squinted his eyes slowly as he looked up at her. He glanced over his shoulder quickly. "I am not having sex with you in a public restroom when your parents and brothers are here," he whispered.

Mercedes moved to his neck, kissing just below his ear. "Are you sure?"

Sam squirmed slightly and poked at her side. "Babe!" he hissed, looking around frantically. His cheeks were no doubt a bright red.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tease you a bit." She kissed his cheek . " You are a really great guy Sam."

Sam just shrugged slightly. "I mean like... what if your dad has to pee and he hears us... nope. Not even gonna say it."

"Sam I am pretty sure they know we are having sex. So it won't be anything new to them.

"Yes, but we're in a football stadium. I don't want them to think that I have no control," Sam insisted, pressing a hand to his chest.

"But just so we are clear, you will have sex with me on a balcony, on a beach and in a car but just not here."

"Your parents weren't at those places to know I had no control," he explained with a laugh. "And that was our balcony."

"Okay, Okay I get it. But just so you know I wanna find a place with a balcony...just saying."

Sam raised a curious eyebrow and his smile returned. "Now that I can get on board with. Just be prepared for me to be doing yard work and yell up some Shakespeare at you."

"Thats really hot, will you be shirtless?"

"Obviously. I told you it gets hot in Tennessee." He smirked up at her as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Of course, I don't actually know any Shakespeare, but I'll work on it."

Laying her head against his, she smiled. "Even if you don't I am sure that it will be perfect and romantic. "

"So as long as my girl's happy," Sam muttered, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. He found himself silently thinking about how much nicer one of them look with a little sparkle on it.

The crowd cheered and Mercedes looked up just in time to see Mac run in a touchdown. Hopping up on her good leg she cheered and yelled happily

Sam reached up on reflex and steadied her with his hands. "And in one piece," he muttered to himself.

Stevie came and sat next to his brother with a huff. "Do these people know we're in Tennessee?"

Mercedes laughed looking at Sam and Stevie. "Sorry dude but Mac has a big following."

"Are you saying the Titans don't?" Stevie asked with a look. "I will fight you. I don't care if you're a cripple." He let out an oomph sound as Sam elbowed him in the gut.

Mercedes turned towards him. "You wanna go? I can beat you with one leg behind my back!"

"That sounds painful, babe. I wouldn't," Sam laughed as he ate her chicken wings.

Stevie stuck his tongue out at her.

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at him. "Weare ahead by 3! HA!"

"A score that could change in an instant," Stevie pointed out.

"I'm the one who actually played football for awhile and you two are the ones arguing." Sam shook his head in amusement.

Mercedes laughed. "Its so cute you thinking that." She patted Stevie's cheek. "Keep dreaming Stevie."

"So... this relationship's run its course, am I right?" Stevie asked, turning to Sam. "I mean, you had a good run. But I think we're done now."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think Blaze is talking to Marley."

"What?!" Stevie's head spun around he hopped from his chair.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Messing with Stevie is so much fun. I am so here for it."

Sam nodded with a big smile. "Welcome to the joy of my life."

Mercedes sighed. "Ima go tell him Marley is a Chiefs fan." She stood carefully making her way to Stevie. "Stevie! Marley loves the Chiefs!" She yelled laughing.

Richard walked over to Sam sitting next to him. "You enjoying the game?"

Sam just laughed. Any day where Mercedes was happy and Stevie was being tortured was a good day for him. He smiled at Mercedes' father and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely. It was really nice of your son to invite my family."

"Mercedes wouldn't have had it any other way. We can't seem to say no to her. " he laughed. Taking a moment to look out onto the field he cleared his throat. "She's my baby Sam. And I like you son. I really do. And I know you want to protect her, but Matthew is right, maybe you should think of encouraging her to come back to Baltimore with us. "

Sam sighed and put the plate in his hands onto the little counter in front of him. "I'm sure you know her better than anyone, sir. And while part of me agrees with you both and thinks she might be safer there, the other part of me knows she'll never listen. And I'm afraid she'll just get angry at all of us and insist on going back to her apartment and be entirely alone."

Richard sat up. "That is why she needs to hear it from all of us. Though you are probably right. But I, we can't sit by and let someone hurt her. This threat isn't going away, whoever this is, is going to try again. She isn't safe here."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Mercedes and then down at his hands. He couldn't deny there was a selfish part of him that hated the idea of being so far away from her too. "She wants to get a house together," he told her father, finally meeting his eyes again. He took a deep breath. "And I want to marry her."

Richard looked at Sam for a long moment. He knew the man loved his daughter but hearing him now, and seeing the look on his face, he knew he was serious. "You want to marry her? Is this you asking my permission or just letting me know?"

Sam let out a puff of air as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm gonna be honest with you, sir. I'm not entirely sure. That's the first time I said it out loud," he admitted. "That's not to say your opinion doesn't mean something to me because it absolutely does."

Richard nodded. "I knew I wanted to marry Mercedes mother on our second date. Nothing went right and at the end of it, my car stalled out. She got out of the car and I figured she was done and wanted to be done with me but she got in the driver's seat. Told me to push and I did. Mercedes gets a lot from her mother, and a big thing is her independence. If you tell me that you want a future with my baby girl. That you can protect her and love her. Then I won't talk to her about leaving."

Sam smiled as he remembered something. "Actually, I was wrong. I came home after our first date and told Stevie I was going to marry her," he recalled. "Her being safe and happy is all that matters to me, sir."

Richard nodded. "For what it's worth. My daughter couldn't do any better."

Sam smiled then and held his out to shake the other man's. "Thank you, sir. I know I'm not a doctor or a lawyer. I run a produce farm. But my life will always be about caring for her."

"Money doesn't make the man Sam. Mercedes loves you and in her eyes that makes you worthy of her."

Sam knew it was true, but it was nice to hear it from someone other than Mercedes all the same. It reinforced it somehow. "I'll keep doing everything I can to make sure she's right."

Richard smiled. "Good luck and remember even if she is wrong, she is right."

"Oh, I've been learning that all my life," Sam laughed. "My pops taught me well, don't you worry."

"I can tell he has." He said finally. "Now I should get back to my wife, your mother and future mother-in-law are already planning a family Christmas." He said with a laugh as he walked back over to his wife and new found friends.

"I can't wait." Sam glanced over his shoulder and got up, calling out to Blaze. "Toss me a beer, bro." He caught the bottle and found himself at Mercedes' side again. His favorite place. "You make Stevie cry yet?"

Mercedes smiled seeing Sam, kissing him softly. She glanced at a distraught Stevie and smiled. "Not yet but watch this." She cleared her throat. "Hey Stevie we are up by 9, doesn't look like that comeback is happening, but thats okay, your jersey won't go to waste, it will look perfect in Chester's stall, he can use it to wipe his little donkey butt!"

"Hey!" Stacey called out. "Don't bring my innocent donkey into this! That's my son!"

Sam leaned on the counter, his head dropping as he laughed. He took a pull from his bottle and sighed. "Yeah, Christmas should be fun."


	18. Not An Update

Hey guys sorry I know you were looking for an update to this story but Cee and I have been trying to update it and trying to get the will to push through but the drama from these stories coupled with the drama that is going on in the real world we decided that for the time being, not definitely, but just for a little bit, we will put this story on hiatus. We want to focus on fluffy stories to try and encourage everyone and bring all happy thoughts. We will still be doing See You again and A Date for Christmas. We love you and appreciate you thank you for your continued support of all our stories.


	19. Just an Update

I am sorry this isn't a chapter but an update, my partner for this and the other stories has stepped down due to things out of my control so while i want to continue, it will take me a while to get into the mind frame again. I am so sorry, you all know how I hate not being able to finish things as most of my stories are completed and I wanted to let you know and not leave you hanging.


End file.
